


Those 92 Days of Summer

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gideon is Catholic, M/M, Mason and Mabel are horrible people, Pacifica tries to be outgoing, The Gleefuls are evil, death/gore, everyone was born four years earlier, except Stanley he's an angel and we're glad to have him here, he wants to save this town, it's difficult when the Gleeful Twins are terrorizing her, lots of gore, seriously i'm not kidding there is gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 71,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: On June 1st, 13 year old Gideon Pines goes to Gravity Falls for the first time to stay with his great-aunt and cousin and realizes this town needs some serious help in the faith department. And that the local tourist attraction is full of psychos.





	1. June 1st, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

_Log 1, Day 1  
  
This is Gideon checking in,  
  
I've been invited by my Great-Aunt Carla to stay with her and my cousin for the summer. While I'm sure my Uncle Abraham will miss me at the sermons – he says I'm a really good help – he agrees it's a good idea for me to get out of the city every once in a while. I'll just have to keep diligent on my prayers and make sure that if I have any sinful thoughts to call him and confess, unless there's a Father in town there. I've just gotten on the bus to Gravity Falls, Oregon and I'm already feeling excited. I hope to show these logs to my uncle and let him know everything that happened when I return to his fold once more.  
  
I've only really met the other members of my family at holiday gatherings, so it'll be nice to spend time with them without the hustle and bustle and busy-ness of the holidays. I wonder what the primary religion is there? Do they even have a primary religion? I hope they're at least Christian.  
  
I guess that's all I can think of to write right now. I'll write again after I've settled in tonight in about...probably gonna say 10 hours? That sounds about right.  
  
This is Gideon Pines, signing off.  
_  
A blond teenager looked up from his writing and closed the notebook, slipping it into the inside pocket of his vest with the mechanical pencil. The bus was full of people, but he knew that as time went by it would decrease significantly, leaving only the tourists and himself on by the time they got to Gravity Falls. He reached in his vest pocket and pulled out an MP3 player, turning on some hymns to listen to as he watched the scenery go by.  
  
Time passed by quickly, during which time he read a pamphlet on Gravity Falls, ate food and then pulled out The Bible and prayed over it before he opened it up to where he last left off and settled down to read until the next meal time.  
  
–  
  
“Mason, no! That's gross!” A blonde girl cried out as she backed away from the brunet boy and his laughing twin sister.  
  
“It's just a squirrel's innards.” He said casually, wrapping them around his hand like rope. “No need to be afraid, Pacifica.”  
  
“You're terrible and I hate you, leave me alone!” Pacifica slammed the door shut on them, curling up to block out their laughter.  
  
“Pacifica? Oh, sweetheart...” An elderly woman walked over and knelt next to her. “What did they do this time?”  
  
“T-They were playing with a s-squirrel's innards!” Pacifica said, looking like she was going to be sick. “They just...excuse me!” She got up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
The woman sighed and opened the door. “Alright, you've had your fun. Now get out of here before I call Stan to come and get you.”  
  
“Pft. We'll go, but only because it's boring here now. C'mon, Mabel.” Mason turned and walked off, the cape he wore swishing as he walked.  
  
“Tell Pacifica we'll see her tomorrow.” His sister wriggled her fingers in a playful wave before she turned and followed her brother.  
  
The woman sighed heavily. “Those two...ever since they came into town. What was Stanley thinking?”  
  
“Are they gone?” Pacifica asked, wiping at her mouth with a towel.  
  
“Yes, they're gone. Darling, you can't keep letting them scare you like this. You have to stand up to them sometime.” The woman approached her.  
  
“I already did, Great-Aunt Carla. That's _why_ they're doing this.” Pacifica sighed heavily. “Why did they ever come to this town?”  
  
“I don't know, darling.” Carla said, gently hugging her and stroking her great-niece's hair. “Sometimes people just...do strange things.”  
  
“Hnnnnn...” Pacifica whimpered softly.  
  
–  
  
“Here, dispose of this.” Mason took the innards off his hand and dropped them into the gloved hands of a blue-haired and blue-skinned man standing by the door. “I'm going to go wash my hands now.”  
  
“You better, we've got a show soon.” Mabel said, leaning against a table. “Right, Grunkle Stanley?”  
  
“Mmhm.” The old man sitting in a chair nearby said, turning the page of his newspaper. “Were you handling innards again?”  
  
“Yes, we were.” Mason said, going into the bathroom.  
  
“You better wash your hands too, Mabel. Just in case.” Stanley looked up at her.  
  
“Alright.” Mabel walked out of the living room towards the bathroom. “Hey, hurry up. I need to wash my hands.”  
  
“You can wait five minutes.” Mason rolled his eyes. “Did you see her face, though? She looked like she was going to hurl!”  
  
“I bet she did.” Mabel giggled. “She ran inside pretty quickly!”  
  
“Were you out bothering Pacifica Northwest again?” Stanley asked.  
  
“Yep!” Mabel said cheerfully.  
  
“Yeesh, am I glad _I_ don't have to worry about refusing to be your friend.” Stanley shook his head.  
  
“Well, see, she _was_ but then she broke it off and it was very mean. So we get back at her for it.” Mabel examined her nails. “Mason, open the door!”  
  
“In a moment!” Mason replied, turning off the water inside. Then he opened the door and walked out. “Geez, so pushy.”  
  
“Hmph!” Mabel walked in and shut the door, turning on the sink.  
  
Mason walked over and picked up a book from one of the piles around the living room, sitting down in an armchair to read it.  
  
–  
  
The bus pulled inside the depot around 5:00pm and Gideon gathered up his bag and headed out, looking around. He spotted his aunt and cousin waving to him from a shiny pink sports car and headed over. “Great-Aunt Carla, Pacifica, hello!”  
  
“Hi, Gideon!” Pacifica hopped off the hood of the car and hugged him. “We're so happy to have you here! We're gonna have such a great time this summer!”  
  
“I look forward to it.” He smiled, returning the hug.  
  
“Alright, you two. Let's get going back home so Gideon and unpack. Gideon, do you have any other bags?” Carla asked.  
  
“Oh, right!” Gideon set down his bag and went to get out a couple others from the luggage compartment. Carla came over to help him carry them as Pacifica packed in his first bag.  
  
“Here we go, let's get going.” She smiled and led him along to the car. “We better hurry, before it gets dark out!”  
  
“What's the matter with the dark?” Gideon asked.  
  
Carla and Pacifica exchanged nervous looks and instead changed the subject, asking him about how his trip went, how his uncle was doing, and did he get anything to eat on the way. Gideon answered every question, but couldn't help but wonder about those nervous looks...

 


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon meets Mason for the first time! The start of a long and troublesome relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

_Log 1, day 3  
  
This is Gideon checking in,  
  
For some strange reason, this town has a curfew that keeps people from being out after dark. And yet, twice now, I have looked out my bedroom window and seen two teenagers walking into the woods together. Does the curfew not apply to them? Maybe they're just rabble-rousers, Heaven forbid.  
  
I asked Pacifica about the two at breakfast today and she stammered a bit before quickly changing the subject. Father, forgive me but I feel that I must find out what those two are getting up to in the woods. Perhaps if I were to go before the sun sets I could make it back before curfew.  
  
I'm going to do that. I will write more when I have learned what they are up to. I'm sure they are the reason my family is so nervous at the mention of the night.  
  
This is Gideon Pines, signing off.  
  
_ Gideon closed his logbook and slipped it into his vest before grabbed his shoes and pulled them on. Then he headed out to the living room. “Pacifica, can we go exploring?”  
  
“Uh, sure.” Pacifica nodded and got up, setting her book down. “Where do you want to go?”  
  
“Well, I was looking at the woods.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
Pacifica sighed. “...Alright. But, we have to be back by sunset, so we can't go too far in.”  
  
“I understand.” Gideon smiled.  
  
“Be careful, you two.” Carla said as they headed out.  
  
“We will!” Pacifica promised.  
  
They headed towards the woods behind Carla's house and went inside. Gideon didn't see anything to make Pacifica so concerned, but she was looking a robin on the verge of flight. “Hey, it's okay. It's just the woods, see? We have sunlight.” He gestured to the sun shining in through the leaves.  
  
Pacifica nodded, looking around nervously. Then she heard the sound of a stick snapping and yelped, jumping two feet in the air.  
  
“....Wow. Uh, sorry?” He moved his foot off the stick he'd stepped on.  
  
“O-Oh. It was you.” Pacifica relaxed a bit. “That's good.”  
  
“What's good?”  
  
Pacifica gasped and whirled around to see Mason leaning against a tree casually. “M-Mason! Don't DO that!”  
  
“Who's this?” Mason asked, gesturing to Gideon.  
  
“This is my cousin, Gideon Pines.” Pacifica said nervously. “Gideon, this is Mason Gleeful.”  
  
“Charmed. You here for long?” Mason asked.  
  
“Just the summer.” Gideon replied. Something about this guy set him on edge. His eyes didn't look sane, and his smile looked like a wolf's. “Do you need something?”  
  
“Oh, just here to say hello to my _friend_.” Mason said, stepping away from the tree. “Was a bit surprised to find you weren't home. And in the woods of all places! I gotta say, your aunt's honesty really comes in handy sometimes.”  
  
“Mason, I told you, I don't want to be your friend anymore.” Pacifica said, stepping back a bit.  
  
“Don't be like that.” He stepped towards her, reaching out a hand.  
  
Gideon shot out a hand and smacked his away from Pacifica. “She _said_ she doesn't want to be your friend. It's not polite to push it.” He said firmly, glaring at the older teen.  
  
“Oh, excuse _me_.” Mason withdrew his hand, frowning at it a bit before the smile returned to his face. “I'm sure you'll change your mind in time. Oh! Here.” He pulled out a couple papers from his jacket and handed them over. “You haven't been to our show in a while, now you have no excuse not to come. Bring your cousin.” He grinned and walked away. “See ya.”  
  
“What is his _problem_?” Gideon frowned, watching as he left the woods.  
  
Pacifica sighed, putting the tickets in her pocket. “If I don't go, he might come and drag me to the one after.”  
  
“Is he an ex or something?” Gideon looked at her.  
  
“No...” Pacifica shook her head. “He and his twin sister were my friends, until I found out they're sadistic creeps. I said I didn't want to be their friend anymore and left. They've...been harassing me with dead animals and random visits ever since.”  
  
“Okay, _why_ haven't you called the cops?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Because they probably wouldn't be able to do anything.” Pacifica said glumly. She walked over and banged her head on a tree. “I guess I'll just have to--”  
  
_**THOONK.**_  
  
“...What.” Gideon and Pacifica looked at the tree. “...Trees don't go 'thoonk'.” Gideon said, walking over and knocking on the tree. “It sounds like one of those aluminum Christmas trees.”  
  
“Hm...” Pacifica knocked on it a couple more times before hitting it harder. A door popped open, revealing a switch. “Whoa!”  
  
“What is this?” Gideon reached up and messed with the switches.  
  
“Gideon, be careful! You could set something off!” Pacifica said, then gasped as they heard a sound behind them. They looked over and the ground had moved, leaving a square-shaped hole in the ground.  
  
Gideon walked over and knelt down, looking in. “There's a book here. Not really very well protected, either.” He picked it up and blew the dust and bugs off. “It's going to need some serious dusting. Good thing I have experience with restoring dusty, old books.”  
  
He opened it up and frowned. “...I think this is related to some kind of cult. It's talking about magic and monsters and all sorts of strange things.”  
  
“M-Monsters?” Pacifica looked around nervously. “Y-Yeah, strange...”  
  
“There's nothing to be worried about, Pacifica. Everyone knows monsters don't exist.” Gideon shut the book and stood up. “Might be an interesting book to read, though I wouldn't take anything it says seriously. I wonder why it was in there?”  
  
“I dunno.” Pacifica shrugged. “Hey, let's go back. I'm kind of hungry.”  
  
“Good idea.” He nodded and headed back towards their aunt's house. Pacifica went over to close the hole again before following him.  
  
–  
  
“I'm back.” Mason said as he entered the house.  
  
“That was short. Was she not home?” Mabel asked, looking up from their servant doing her nails.  
  
“No, she was in the woods with her cousin.” Mason walked over and sat down in his chair. “I gave her the tickets, though.”  
  
“She has a cousin?” Mabel asked, looking back at their servant's work.  
  
“Yeah, some self-righteous brat named Gideon. He smacked my hand!” Mason looked at his hand, annoyed.  
  
“Aww, do you need a band-aid for your wounded pride?” Mabel cooed mockingly.  
  
“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyways, my point is he's an outsider, he's got an attitude, and he might be trouble.”  
  
“So? We know how to deal with trouble.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“I think we should wait on that. I'll read his mind at the show tonight and see what makes him _tick_.” Mason picked up a book and opened it. “William, once you get done with her I want some tea.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” The servant said quietly as he carefully painted Mabel's nails.  
  
Mabel giggled a bit. “So, what is he like? What's he look like?”  
  
“Blond, freckles, pig-nose, he honestly looks like a pig if it was turned into a human.” Mason rolled his eyes. “I'd _ignore_ him if he didn't shove himself into my radar.”  
  
“I suppose I'll find out for myself, then.” Mabel rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason is so petty.


	3. Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickets in hand, the cousins head to the Gleeful Family's Tent of Telepathy and Gideon finds out that there's something about this town that his family's been keeping from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

_Log 1, Day 3  
  
This is Gideon checking in, for the second time today  
  
I didn't find out what those weird kids were doing in the woods, but we __**did**_ _find some strange occult book with a six-fingered hand on the front that was hidden in a hole in the ground. I also met some older guy named Mason Gleeful that has been harassing my cousin. He gave us tickets to a show he apparently performs in and left after I told him to back off. Pacifica is reluctant to go, but says it'll be worse for her if we don't so “we may as well get it over with”.  
  
So, here we are sitting in a circus tent with her aunt. The show hasn't started yet, but Pacifica said that it was better to be early instead of later. It's so early the animal tamer is still practicing her act, but she didn't seem to mind us being here early and even greeted my family by first names before walking off with her...what is that, anyway? An elaborate costume? The bear has multiple heads. It's unnerving.  
  
_ “What are you writing?”  
  
Gideon jolted and covered his notebook, looking up at Mason leaning over him. Pacifica was being pestered by a girl that resembled Mason that he hadn't noticed come up.  
  
“It's private.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
Mason reached around him and swiped the notebook from under his arms. “Let me see.”  
  
“I said 'private', don't you understand what the word means?!” Gideon got up and snatched it back.  
  
“Wow, touchy.” Mason laughed. “It's called a Multibear, by the way.”  
  
“Mabel, Mason, your uncle's calling!” The animal-tamer called to them.  
  
“Whoops, he caught us sneaking out.” The girl, who must be Mabel, grinned at Mason. “Let's go, bro.”  
  
“Eh, fine.” Mason rolled his eyes and then bent down next to Pacifica. “ _So_ glad to see you here, Pacifica. Enjoy the show.” He smiled and patted her shoulder before he straightened up and walked off with, Gideon assumed, his sister.  
  
“Does he do that _often_?” Gideon asked, sitting back down to continue writing.  
  
“What, pester me or steal books?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Both.” Gideon went back to writing.  
  
_Mason has just informed me – after sneaking up on me and rudely snatching my notebook – that the creature the bear is made to look like is a “Multibear”. And it appears he has a twin sister named Mabel Gleeful. Looks like the show is starting soon, so I'm going to sign off for the duration.  
  
This is Gideon Pines, signing off_  
  
The line of people that had formed outside started to file in, directed by a cheerful clown. Gideon had never really liked circuses, and clowns always freaked him out so he quickly looked away and sighed, focusing on the stage. The animal-tamer had taken her equipment and the “Multibear” out of the ring and disappeared.  
  
“As soon as it's over, we're out of here.” Carla promised her niece and nephew. “I know you don't like it here, sweetie.”  
  
Pacifica nodded, then looked forward as the ring darkened and the ringmaster came out, dressed in red and black and a large fez. He grinned at the crowd and spoke loudly, so all could hear him. “Ladies and Gentlemen! We at the Tent of Telepathy thank you all for coming, and we hope you enjoy what we have planned for you tonight! And, with that, I implore you to sit back, grab some concessions as they come by you, and enjoy the show!” He gestured to a doorway with a smile. “So, without any further ado, I introduce you to our opening act, Soos the clown and his amazing balancing tricks!”  
  
Gideon averted his eyes as the clown came out of the doorway on a tiny ball that looked like it should be popping under his weight, but couldn't help but be curious when he saw someone else come out. A blue-haired man dressed in blue and white stepped out of another doorway and set up different balls.  
  
The clown balanced on that ball a bit longer before he hopped from one of the new balls to the other like they were stepping stones, the balls only slightly shifting as he moved from one to the other. The audience clapped as he then hopped onto the extended hand on the blue-haired man. He then tap-danced on his hand with a big smile on his face before he hopped off onto another ball and did a hand-stand on it he rolled away on it to the applause of the audience. The blue-haired man bowed before he vanished in a burst of flame.  
  
Gideon rubbed at his eyes before looking at Pacifica. “The effects here are pretty intense. And that clown had amazing balance.”  
  
Pacifica pursed her lips. “Effects...right.”  
  
The ring master came out again. “Wasn't he marvelous? Oh, he's blushing so much he couldn't even come out and bow!” He laughed, the audience laughing with him. “And now, without any more waiting, our beautiful Weeeeendyyyyyyy~!” He gestured to the doorway again as the animal tamer woman came out with a few different creatures in cages that seemed to be levitating. Gideon squinted his eyes, trying to find the wires.  
  
The crowd went wild as she stopped next to the ringmaster and waved. Then she tapped his shoulder and the ringmaster laughed. “Whoops, looks like I need to get out of her way! I'll see you afterwards, enjoy the show!” He hurried off to laughter and applause as she cracked a whip and the cages opened, releasing the strange beasts.  
  
The Multibear seemed to be wary of the other beast, which resembled a giant goblin, but Wendy stroked one of the heads soothingly and the beast relaxed as she walked over and covered the other creature's eyes. Then she cracked her whip and the beasts started to do tricks, ranging from simple ones that a dog would learn to standing on two legs and waltzing around the ring as she cracked her whip in the tempo. Then the bear stood still as the creature climbed up on its shoulders. Wendy walked over and climbed up the two creatures, standing on the shoulders of the goblin-like creature. Then she cracked her whip in the air and they all came down, Wendy smoothly falling into the blind-folded beast's hands before they bowed and she returned them to their cages, leading them out as she pulled the blindfold off the beast.  
  
“ _That_ must've been interesting for the blindfolded one in the costume.” Gideon commented.  
  
Pacifica chose not to comment on what he said this time, instead tensing up a bit.  
  
The ringmaster came back in. “Wow, wasn't _that_ a trip! And now, I introduce the main acts, the glorious, wonderful, fantastical Gleeful Twins! They'll make sure you leave with a smile on your face!” He gestured to the doorway as the crowd went wild, but no one came out. “Uh oh, looks like they're feeling a little shy! Let's call them out, everyone! Mason, Mabel, it's showtime!”  
  
“Mason, Mabel, it's showtime!” The crowd around them called excitedly.  
  
A spotlight moved around before it finally found Mason sitting on a high beam and Mabel appeared in a burst of flame with the blue-haired man strapped to a board that appeared with her. Mason jumped off the high beam and landed next to his sister, the two of them blowing kisses and bowing before he pulled knives out of his jacket and holding them out.  
  
“There you are!” The ringmaster laughed. “We were worried about you!”  
  
“Well, you know us. We love to surprise people.” Mason said with a grin.  
  
“Now shoo, you don't wanna get hit, do you?” Mabel asked, playfully shoving the ringmaster.  
  
“Whoops, time for me to go! See you after the show!” The ringmaster bowed and escaped the ring.  
  
The twins bowed to the crowd again before Mabel snapped her fingers, the knives glowing and levitating above her brother's hands. Then she pointed at the board and Mason snapped his fingers, the board starting to spin around at a fast pace. She laughed and clapped her hands, the knives flying towards the board.  
  
“Oh no.” Pacifica said in worry.  
  
The knives hit, and the crowd gasped and leaned forward as the board slowed down before it stopped. The man strapped to it was upside-down but unharmed, the knives neatly framing his body. Gideon rubbed at his eyes, wondering how two knives turned into enough to entirely frame the man. Then Mason snapped his fingers and the board vanished with the knives, dropping the man on his back.  
  
“Oh, good, he's okay.” Pacifica breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Mason walked over and extended a hand to the man. He took it and Mason pulled him up before pulling him into a tango, the two of them starting to levitate as the dance went on. Once they were near the top, he let go and the man dropped down to the floor. Mabel touched his back as he got near her and he floated safely down next to her. Then she started to tango with him instead as Mason flew around the audience.  
  
“Now, every performance we pick one or two lucky members of our beloved audience for a little mind-reading session. Don't worry, we won't tell everyone your secrets!” He laughed as the audience laughed with him. “So, who should we pick this time? Hm....let me thiiiink...” He stopped in front of Pacifica and extended a hand. “Miss Northwest? Do you feel brave enough to let me into your mind?”  
  
“Doooo it! Doooo it! Doooo it!” The audience cheered around her.  
  
Pacifica sighed and reached up to take his hand. Then Mason offered his other hand to Gideon with a smile. “How about you, newcomer? Feel like you're brave enough?”  
  
'It's all malarky anyway, just a show. Magic's not real.' Gideon thought, taking his hand. “Fine, I'm brave enough.”  
  
Mason smiled and floated backwards. Pacifica went along without any hesitation, but Gideon was feeling a bit hesitant as they were pulled further and further to the edge. “Isn't this far enough?” He asked Mason.  
  
“I thought you were brave?” Mason asked, smirking a bit as he pulled them entirely off the audience area and into the air. “Just keeping holding onto my hands and everything will be fine.”  
  
They floated up to the high beam and he set them down on top of it. Gideon looked around anxiously, but Pacifica seemed...strangely at ease.  
  
“Now then, I'm going to let go of your hands. Trust me, you won't fall.” Mason assured them, moving his hands away from theirs despite Gideon's attempts to hold on tighter. He stepped backwards and Gideon found that they really weren't falling. Weird. “Good.” He reached up and touched Pacifica's temple. “There's no need to be nervous, Pacifica. Just relax and let me into your mind.”  
  
Pacifica sighed softly and closed her eyes. Mason's eyes seemed to glow and then he closed his eyes as well, placing both hands on her head. Pacifica whimpered a bit and he made soothing noises. “Shh, it's alright. It'll all be over soon, darling.”  
  
Mabel continued to dance down below, the audience enraptured by the entire performance. Then Mason moved his hands and smiled. “You've had an interesting day today, haven't you? I'd love to see that book later.” He winked and then pushed her off the high beam.  
  
Pacifica let out a scream as she fell and Gideon reached for her to try to help her, only to be grabbed by Mason's hand. “Let me go! She's in trouble!”  
  
“She's _fine_ , it's part of the show! Besides, what could you do?” Mason laughed.  
  
Mabel released the blue-haired man and caught Pacifica in her arms before pulling her into a waltz and safely taking her back to her seat. Then she kissed her cheek and let her go, waiting until she'd shakily sat down before she flew over and resumed dancing with the floating blue-haired man.  
  
“See? She's fine.” Mason smiled at Gideon and pulled him upright against him. “Now then, it's your turn. Relax and let me into your mind.”  
  
Gideon looked over at Pacifica before he looked back at Mason and closed his eyes, Mason placing his hands on Gideon's head. He gasped as memories and thoughts he'd had over years started to come forward unbidden. Just as memories of his parents started to come forward, he shoved his hands forward and pushed him away with a “NO!”, forgetting that Mason was the only thing keeping him from falling.  
  
Mabel released the blue-haired man and flew over, catching Gideon in her arms. “Heey, it's okay. It's always scary the first time.” She cooed, carrying him back to his seat. “It's okay, baby.” She kissed his cheek and set him down before she and Mason flew down to the floor with the blue-haired man.  
  
Gideon curled up in his seat, his body trembling. 'What...was...THAT?' He thought, his eyes wide. That just now was unexplained, couldn't just be brushed off as affects. That was, most definitely, witchcraft.  
  
–  
  
“So...there's something I probably should have told you before.” Pacifica said on the drive back. Mason and Mabel had mercifully left them alone after the performance, blowing kisses and waving good night before going back inside the tent.  
  
“Is it related to the fact that Mason Gleeful can actually summon up my thoughts and memories?” Gideon asked, glancing at her. He clutched his rosary tightly in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the prayer beads anxiously.  
  
“Yes. In this town...monsters are real, magic is real, and _none_ of what you just saw were effects or costumes.” Pacifica explained.  
  
“It's why the curfew's in place. Monsters are all over the woods and most active at night. Those kids you saw before...those were the Gleeful Twins.” Carla said as she drove. “Somehow, they control the monsters. It's why everyone, even the police, are afraid to do anything about their antics. I don't know if even their uncle can stop them.”  
  
Gideon nodded slowly, taking in this information before he pulled out his notebook again and started to write in it.  
  
–  
  
“Well, that was surprising. I've never had someone shove me out of their mind before.” Mason said as Will brought him an ice-pack. “Major headache, that is.”  
  
“Well, was it worth it? What'd you find out?” Mabel asked as she draped herself over his chair.  
  
“Well, for one thing, Pacifica has one of the Journals. Apparently there's three.” Mason sighed, leaning back in his chair. “As for the new kid, he's been raised by a Catholic priest ever since he was 5, I couldn't find out why he left his parents. He's pretty devout.”  
  
“Catholic, huh? That's fun.” Mabel shrugged. “Oh, by the way, we got a letter from our resident Father. Again.”  
  
“What'd it say?” Mason asked, taking the tea Will brought over to him.  
  
“Oh, you know, the usual stuff about ceasing our heresy before it's too late, there's still time to save our souls, cavorting with demons is bad, yadayadayada.” She mimed talking with her hand.  
  
“Heh. So, nothing new, then? We can just ignore him like usual.” Mason sipped his tea before lowered the cup. “On the other hand...we can send a message to the Catholic schoolboy and stop these annoying letters if we have some _fun_ with him.”  
  
“Oh? What are you planning?” Mabel grinned.  
  
Mason sipped at his tea. “You'll find out tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason's got some horrible plans in mind.


	4. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gideon goes to visit the local Reverend, the Gleeful Twins have a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((WARNING: THERE IS GORE, AND IT IS NOT A SQUIRREL THIS TIME!))

“Alright, Reverend, I'll head on over after breakfast.” Gideon said, tying his shoes and heading for his bedroom door. “I look forward to meeting you in person. Until then, God be with you.” He hung up and opened the door, heading downstairs.  
  
“Going out today?” Pacifica asked as she sprinkled edible glitter on the whipped cream covering her pancakes.  
  
“Yep, I'm going to meet the local Reverend.” Gideon said, sitting down in a chair as Carla set down pancakes for him. “Do you know where the church is?”  
  
“I think it's over in the town square, over by the museum.” Pacifica said thoughtfully. “To be honest, most people here don't attend mass...”  
  
“That's okay, maybe I can help with that. Reverend Pines said I'm very good at spreading the Good Word.” Gideon said, nodding. “Besides, in this town, I think the people _need_ a little faith.”  
  
“You might want to be careful about that.” Carla warned him. “Last week the Reverend's house was broken into. Thankfully he was out, but there was blood on the walls and horrible words. No one could figure out who did it.”  
  
“I bet it was the resident witches.” Gideon frowned, cutting into his pancakes. “Faithless heathens.”  
  
Pacifica and Carla exchanged nervous looks but said nothing.  
  
–  
  
“This looks like the place.” Gideon said, walking up to the church building. It was a pretty decent size, could probably fit the whole town in there if they wanted to. He noticed the Gleeful's blue-haired assistant standing nearby, but didn't think anything of it as he walked inside.  
  
It was silent inside, as it should be when there was no mass going on. But, it also felt...suffocating. He couldn't place it. He'd never felt so.. _unsafe_ in a chapel before. He heard voices and recognized them as the Gleefuls. Panicked, he quickly ducked down to hide under the pews as they walked out of the confession room area.  
  
“You know, this is a _really nice place_.” Mabel said, walking over to the alter and running her hands along the wood. “We could totally re-purpose it for our use. I really like this alter.”  
  
“Mm, we could. We could remove the cross and put our symbol on top. Oh, but wouldn't that be _blasphemous_?” Mason chuckled.  
  
“I don't think we could get any more _blasphemous_ after what we did back there.” Mabel said, climbing on the alter and draping herself over it like a cat. “Mm, yes, I like this. It's soooo big and roomy!”  
  
“We might need to make a few adjustments.” Mason remarked, looking around. “Nothing Will couldn't do, of course. Now, come on. Off the alter, let's get home.”  
  
“Do I have to?” Mabel turned herself around and lay on her back, her arms and legs spread. “Hey, do you think I'd make a good virgin sacrifice if I wore a white dress?”  
  
“Being a virgin sacrifice requires you to be a _virgin_.” Mason chuckled. “Come on, stupid.” He waved his hand and his amulet glowed. Mabel glowed as well and she floated off the alter and onto her feet next to him.  
  
“You're the stupid one.” Mabel said, shoving him playfully as she walked out ahead of him.  
  
Mason shrugged. “Well, I think we can do a few tests to find out. How about a round of chess?”  
  
“Hey, no fair!” Mabel said as Mason shut the doors behind them.  
  
Gideon slowly came out of hiding. “...'What we did back there'?” He turned and headed for the confession room. “Reverend?” He opened the door and gasped, stumbling back with his hands over his mouth and his body shaking with fear and disgust.  
  
The Reverend was pinned to the wall by glowing knives, his body cut open and his innards pulled out, wrapped around him and tied into a bow around his neck. His face was locked into an expression of terror and pain and there was blood everywhere. Gideon lowered his shaking hands and then knelt down to violently throw up just outside the room. After releasing the contents of his stomach, he pulled out his cell-phone and shakily dialed 911.  
  
“911, what is your emergency?” A woman asked on the other end.  
  
“I-I'm at the church...there's...the Reverend, he's...oh God...” Tears slipped down Gideon's cheeks. “Please...send someone over here...”  
  
To their credit, the police arrived swiftly after he hung up. He silently sat in the front of the pews as they and the paramedics looked over the scene, took pictures and carefully untied the removed innards so they could put the poor man on a stretcher and take him to be autopsied.  
  
“Do you mind answering a few questions?” The Sheriff asked, walking up to him. “It's just, you were the first one to find the body.”  
  
“I came in to talk to the Reverend, and I...the Gleeful Twins were already in here. I heard them talking, but I didn't really see if there was any blood on them. T-They _were_ wearing red...” Gideon said, trying to recall what he'd seen and heard. “They left, and I went to talk to the Reverend and...f-found him like this.”  
  
“And that's when you threw up?” The man asked. “I'm Sheriff Blubs, by the way.”  
  
“G-Gideon Pines.” Gideon looked up at him. “A-And...yes. That's when I...I threw up.”  
  
Sheriff Blubs sighed and gently rubbed Gideon's shoulder. “Well, thank you for your help, Gideon. Hopefully this time I can actually get those kids behind bars.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “W-Why would they do this?”  
  
“Honestly, I don't know. I don't really understand the minds of psychotic killers.” Sheriff Blubs stood back. “Why don't you get on home? Do you need a ride?”  
  
“I-I might.” Gideon nodded. “But I can call my aunt...”  
  
“Do that, then.” Sheriff Blubs nodded. “And be careful going home.”  
  
Gideon got up and pulled out his phone as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He dialed Carla's number and waited for the other line to pick up.  
  
“Need a ride?”  
  
He jolted in place and looked over at Mabel, dressed in a blue and black-leather outfit that emphasized her curves in a way that made other guys' jaws drop, leaning against a motorcycle, grinning. “...Not from you, no.” He shook his head.  
  
“Aww, don't be like that! Come on, get on.” She tossed the helmet at him and he was forced to catch it to avoid getting the wind knocked out of him. “Sounds like something really crazy happened in there. I bet a monster got out of the forest again.”  
  
“A...monster?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Monsters come out of the forest and attack people all the time, didn't your family tell you? C'mon, hop on.” She passed the second seat on her bike as she climbed on.  
  
He walked over and put on the helmet, fastening it securely before climbing on behind her. “...Monsters...they did mention that...”  
  
“So, what happened?” She asked as they took off up the road.  
  
“The Reverend was murdered.” Gideon said, his voice quiet and haunted. “He was...he's dead.”  
  
“Oh, what a shame! Did you know him?” Mabel asked.  
  
“N-Not personally, not yet. I'd only spoken with him over the phone, and then we were going to meet in person when I found him l-like that.” Don't think about it, don't think about it, you can't throw up right now, and to show weakness around this Godless whore was a bad idea.  
  
“Yeah, he's had a lot of bad luck lately.” Mabel nodded. “Did you have something to confess?”  
  
“No, I was just going to meet him and offer to help him teach the people.” Gideon replied. “I thought...I thought I saw your assistant when I was on the way in.”  
  
“William? He wanders.” Mabel shrugged a bit. “Why, do you think he did it?” She laughed. “You don't have to worry about that! William couldn't hurt a fly! It was just a monster. I guess he was too holy for their liking!”  
  
“A monster...” Gideon nodded, gripping her shoulders a bit tighter. “Yeah.”  
  
“We're almost there. It was nice riding with you! Gideon, right?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Gideon nodded.  
  
They stopped outside the Pines residence and he got off and took off his helmet, looking up at her. “W-Well....bye.”  
  
“See you later, cutie.” She winked at him and drove off, leaving him to go inside. He clenched his fists and went in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
“Gideon!” Pacifica ran over and hugged him. “Oh, Gideon, I'm so sorry!”  
  
“...Sorry?” Gideon frowned.  
  
“The Reverend! It's on the news right now! A monster broke into the church and mauled him!” Pacifica said with despair. “Ohh, I knew letting you go was a bad idea! What if you'd been any sooner?!”  
  
Gideon walked into the living room, where Mason Gleeful, dressed in his usual blue and black, was on TV with the police. “It's a pity that we couldn't stop the beast before this happened. I managed to corral him back into the woods, but I had no idea he'd _killed_ anyone before then. My deepest sympathies to any family or friends.”  
  
“Thank you for your kind words.” Sheriff Blubs said solemnly. “I'm sure they appreciate it. And you did your best.”  
  
“That lying Judas!” Gideon yelled, glaring at the TV. “There was no monster, I TOLD Sheriff Blubs what I saw! Why is he believing him?!”  
  
“With this new development, we're going to be further enforcing the curfew rule and also, as a precaution, no one should ever walk alone from now on.” Sheriff Blubs told the camera. “As soon as the sun goes down, y'all better be indoors and before that I don't want to see anyone walking alone. On that note, Mason, how about I give you a ride home?” He turned back to the teenager.  
  
“My sister's waiting for me.” He pointed off-camera. “It's been a pleasure, Sheriff.”  
  
“Take care now.” Sheriff Blubs tipped his hand as Mason walked away to join his sister.  
  
Gideon turned off the TV and stormed off to his room, grabbing his notebook and starting to write.  
  
_Log 1, Day 6  
  
This is Gideon checking in,_  
  
_Today, I went to meet the local Reverend and found the Gleeful Twins already inside. They were dressed in red and black and laughing about something they'd done. I successfully hid from them and after a bit of absolutely heinous conversation they left. I then went to find the Reverend and he was..._  
was...  
  
Tears slipped down Gideon's cheeks onto the paper as he remembered how the Reverend looked before he got up and fled to the bathroom to throw up once more. After coming back to his bedroom, he knelt by his desk and pulled out his rosary, gripping it in his shaking hands as he bowed his head on his clasped hands. “Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.”   
  
Pacifica watched him from the doorway as he prayed, glancing towards the woods. It was a bit late for prayers, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts.


	5. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gideon prepares for the Reverend's funeral, Mabel comes to pay him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon and Pacifica stayed inside the days leading up to the Reverend's funeral. Since he had no family, Carla took it upon herself to arrange it for Gideon's sake and Gideon studied up on the rites to say for the Reverend. Seeing as he was dead and the closest one to a Reverend right now was Gideon, who had been in training for it, he had volunteered to read the rites. He did call his uncle to confirm if that was acceptable, though.  
  
He kept diligent with his writing, reading and praying every day, partly to make comments about how the funeral arrangements were going and partly to keep himself calm with the routine. He had just finished writing for the morning and praying when he heard a knock at the door. That was odd, Pacifica and Carla were at the funeral home making arrangements right now. He tensed up and grabbed a knife to protect himself before he made his way to a window and peeked out in a way he couldn't be seen.  
  
Mabel Gleeful was standing outside his door, a box in her hands. He had heard enough from Pacifica about their “gifts” that he felt wary as he walked over and opened the door. “...What do you want?”  
  
“Good morning to you, too.” Mabel said cheerfully. “I thought you might need some cheering up. Cake?” She opened the box to show him what was inside.  
  
“...You're alone?” Gideon frowned. “But, the rule...”  
  
“Hey, _you're_ alone right now, too.” Mabel shrugged. “Besides, my family keeps the monsters at bay. The curfew doesn't apply to us. May I come in?”  
  
“Why, so you can tie my innards around my neck?” Gideon asked coldly. “I saw you and your brother in the church.”  
  
Mabel sighed and snapped her fingers. The door suddenly swung open and she walked in, shutting it behind her with another snap of the fingers. “Oh, I know. We were aware you were there and even asked William if he saw you. But, see, that's why I'm approaching you. My brother had to manipulate the Sheriff's mind because of what you told him, and it's _annoying_ that he had to do it.” She set the cake down and looked at him, pulling out a switch-knife from her shirt.. “So, here's a warning to you. Don't _ever_ do that again.”  
  
She flipped her knife open and swung it down a couple times to cut a piece of cake. Then she floated over a plate and fork and served the piece of cake, shoving the plate against his chest and forcing him to take it. “Understand? We like this town just the way it is and we told him to leave many times. His response was to harass us with letters, so we took care of him. _Don't_ make the same mistake, cutie.” She licked the cake off her knife before walking over to wash it properly and dry it before flipping it closed. “Eat your cake. I made it myself.” She waved her hand and forced Gideon to sit down in a chair at the table.  
  
“...What's in it?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Chocolate and love.” Mabel blew a kiss at him.  
  
Gideon examined it carefully. He had no proof she didn't drug it, but she looked like if he didn't eat it then she'd shove it down his throat by force. Sighing, he picked up the fork and started to eat. Mabel beamed at him and went to cut herself a piece.  
  
“Soooo, Mason says you're in town the whole summer?” She asked, sitting down in the chair next to him and scooting it closer with magic.  
  
“...Yes?” He looked at her warily.  
  
“Great! Then we have _all_ summer to get to know each other!” Mabel said cheerfully. “You see, I'm _very_ interested in you.” She moved a hand down to his lap, gently squeezing his thigh. “ _Very_ interested.”  
  
“I'm not interested in you.” He moved to get up, but her eyes glowed and he found he couldn't move. “Hey, let me go, witch!”  
  
She laughed. “What a charming little nickname! Can I come up with one for you, too?” Mabel moved his chair out a bit, climbing into his lap and grinding against him as he struggled to free his body. “Little Reverend?”  
  
“Get...off...me.” He growled, tried to move his arms to push her. They moved alright, but not on his choice and certainly not to push her off. They instead rested on her hips and she giggled before running her hands through his hair, knocking off his hat.  
  
“No need to be so resistant. I promise you'll enjoy it.” She cooed, continuing to grind against him. “How old are you, anyway?”  
  
“I'm 13.” He glared up at her.  
  
“You're tall for a 13 year old.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his before withdrawing with a giggle. “I like it. I'm 16.” She ran a hand down his chest, pushing aside his vest and moving to hike up his shirt.  
  
“Mabel, get off my cousin.”  
  
Mabel made a “tsk” sound before looked over at the door. “Hello, Pacifica.”  
  
Pacifica walked over to them. “Get off him right now!”  
  
“Make me.” Mabel ground her hips against Gideon's again.  
  
“Mabel, get off the Catholic schoolboy.” They heard Mason say behind Carla, who was coming inside.  
  
Mabel sighed. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I'm helping out the grieving friends of the deceased, what are you doing?” Mason asked as he carried in flowers and set them by the cake. “Hm. Apparently being a slut and seducing the Catholic schoolboy.”  
  
“Wow, _rude_.” Mabel got off of Gideon, to his great relief, and approached her brother. “I was _trying_ to comfort him.”  
  
“By tormenting him.” Mason snapped his fingers and a dictionary flew off the bookcase, smacking Mabel in the chest. “Look up the definition of 'comfort'.”  
  
“Oof! Ugh, you loser!” Mabel dropped the book and stormed out. “I'm going home! See you later, cutie!”  
  
Gideon tried to get up, but he found he still couldn't move, his entire body and the chair glowing. “Uhm...”  
  
“Here.” Mason snapped his fingers and Gideon found he could move again. “Sorry about my slutty sister. She can be a bitch.” He turned to the door. “I'm heading home. See you later, Pacifica.” He brushed his fingers on her cheek as he passed her by and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
“...So...cake?” Pacifica looked at it.  
  
“Excuse me.” Gideon fled from the room into the bathroom, where he took a nice scalding shower to try to erase her touch on him.

 –  
  
“Did you have fun?” Mason asked as he walked into their shared bedroom.  
  
“Yes, actually. He's so shy!” Mabel giggled. “I think I want him!”  
  
“He's clearly not interested in you.” Mason unbuttoned his suit jacket and handed it off to Will, who had come in behind him. “Make sure you wash our clothes separate from our uncle's this time.” He said coldly. “Red tends to _bleed_.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Will said quietly, taking the cape and Mabel's shirt. “W-Wendy was wondering if you had time to h-hang out?”  
  
“Hmm, maybe later. Hey, sister, while you were seducing the Catholic schoolboy, did you even _try_ to look around for that Journal?” Mason looked at her.  
  
“Uh, clearly my mind was on something else. I was planning to look for it after I got him to sleep after having sex.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Next time I'll just drug the cake, I suppose.”  
  
“Yeah. You know, if you drugged him anyway he wouldn't have been so resistant.” Mason lay down on his bed.  
  
“But it's fun to try to seduce him!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“You can go now.” Mason waved Will off. He left the room, clutching the laundry close. “I think it's more fun to toy with Pacifica's mind.”  
  
“And why can't we do both?” Mabel asked.  
  
Mason chuckled. “Sure, you keep trying to seduce the schoolboy, I'll focus on Pacifica. Either way, we get what we want.”  
  
“I might marry him. He's just _adorable_.” Mabel grinned. “And if I marry him, he can never leave me!”  
  
“Well, here comes the bride.” Mason said, rolling his eyes. “Isn't it a bit early for that kind of talk?”  
  
“Of course not!” Mabel sat up and looked at him. “He's _perfect_ for me! I mean, those _eyes_ are like _jewels_!”  
  
“So take them out and keep them in a jar.” Mason shrugged, closing his eyes. “I'm taking a nap.”  
  
“They look best on his face, though.” Mabel lay back down, crossing one leg over the other. “I just really want him. I want him in chains, forced to eat from a plate like a dog and doing my every bidding.” She giggled. “Ohh, the very thought is making me wet!”  
  
“Yeah, I know you're a kinky bitch, can you let me nap in peace?” Mason asked boredly.  
  
“So rude.” Mabel pulled the blankets over her.  
  
Mason rolled his eyes and grabbed an MP3 player to block out the moaning coming from her bed. “Slut.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sibling love. There's nothing like insulting each other back and forth.


	6. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gleefuls are feeling unusually generous right now. Should Gideon be concerned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

It felt...wrong to have the Gleefuls attend the funeral of the Reverend. Gideon led the ceremony, which was a welcome distraction, but once it was over the twins stayed behind with their assistant as everyone else left the cemetery. Pacifica knelt next to Gideon as he silently prayed in front of the grave, his head bowed.  
  
“Well, guess that's it then.” Mabel said. Gideon ignored her, continuing to pray, and Pacifica shot her a glare. “No more Reverends in Gravity Falls, unless Gideon decides to do it. Probably not a good idea, though. I mean, the monsters don't seem to like holy folk.”  
  
Gideon finished praying and gathered up his Bible and bag, heading out of the cemetery. Pacifica followed him, respecting that he wanted silence but knowing she couldn't leave him alone.  
  
“What _will_ you do now?” Mabel asked him. “I mean, who will you confess your sins to now?”  
  
“I can call my uncle. He's a Reverend in San Francisco.” Gideon finally replied to her. “I need some time, please leave me alone.”  
  
“So he says.” Mason placed a hand on his twin's shoulder. “We'll give you some space. See you tomorrow, then.” He led his sister away.  
  
“The nerve of them...” Gideon tightened his grip on his Bible. “Let's go home, Pacifica.”  
  
Pacifica sighed and nodded. “Do you...want to talk about anything?”  
  
“Yes. This _town_. It needs help, starting with stopping _those_ two. Didn't he say he wanted to read that book we found? I think we better read it and find out what he'd want it for.” Gideon said firmly. “They decide to kill him right after Mason reads my mind, after they'd only been harassing him before? And, before the police had even mentioned me as the one who found him, Mabel comes up to me outside the church and offers me a ride home? That's no coincidence, they killed him to get to me. This is a direct attack on me through my religion, because I dared to stand up to him in the woods before.”  
  
“Gideon, maybe you shouldn't--”  
  
“We have to get rid of them.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
Pacifica sighed and nodded. “Okay...”  
  
–  
  
After getting home, they pulled out the book they'd found and sat together to read it. Gideon cringed at some of the notes inside, but to beat your enemy you had to know them first. Pacifica noticed he was looking upset by some of the things they read and started putting smiley face and star and heart stickers on his face before kissing his cheek.  
  
“Do you want to take a break?” She asked.  
  
He sighed and set the book down. “...Sure, let's do that. Are you hungry?”  
  
“There might be some three-day-old cake left.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
Gideon sighed heavily. “Right...we still have to finish that.”  
  
“Come on.” Pacifica took his hand and pulled him off the bed. “Let's go find some non-pastry grub.”  
  
He smiled a bit. “I don't know how you could live with them terrorizing you so long.”  
  
“Well...my parents might've given me a lot of patience dealing with bullies. Or, well, being subdued, more like.” Pacifica admitted. “I mean, I'm getting better, but living with them was...tough.”  
  
“At least they haven't left you any gifts leading up the funeral.” Gideon said, frowning. “Then again, they could be planning something even worse.”  
  
“Worse than killing the Reverend?” Pacifica shuddered.  
  
They heard a knock on the door and Gideon went to look out the window. “...It's their assistant.”  
  
“He's nice.” Pacifica walked over and opened the door. “Hi, William.”  
  
“H-Hi, Pacifica.” He said quietly, holding a box. “U-Uhm...this is...for you. From Master Gleeful.”  
  
Pacifica sighed and reluctantly reached out a hand for it. “What is it?” She opened the box while it was still in Will's hands. “...A flower brooch?”  
  
“I-It's a barrette...goes in y-your hair.” He tapped the side of his head. “H-He said he wanted to give it earlier, but things have been so s-s-sad...”  
  
Pacifica took the brooch out and put it in her hair. “I guess he _can_ be nice sometimes...”  
  
Will closed the box. “W-Well, I should be getting back.”  
  
“Yeah. See you, William.” Pacifica nodded, closing the door as he walked away. “Huh. He's never been so thoughtful before.”  
  
“I find it hard to believe he doesn't have some ulterior motive with that thing, especially after what he did to the Reverend.” Gideon shook his head. “I think we should examine it.”  
  
“Well, he does have his nice moments. I mean, he was pretty nice in the woods.” Pacifica said. “At one point, we were friends. Maybe he's realized that playing with innards isn't the way to go about it.”  
  
Gideon sighed. “I'm telling you, it's suspicious...”  
  
–  
  
“Any sign of it yet?” Mabel asked, coming into the study and lean over her brother's chair.  
  
Mason placed a finger on the crystal ball he was watching. “Hmm...no, but I have learned Pacifica wears some really cute underwear. I like her night-gown, too.”  
  
“You lech.” Mabel laughed. “Seriously, though, you haven't seen it?”  
  
“No, not...yet.” He noticed Pacifica get up from her bed and go to the door, opening it. Gideon stepped into the room, clutching a book to his check. “Bingo, _he's_ got it. That's why I didn't see it until now.”  
  
The cousins sat down on her bed and opened up the Journal, Gideon pointing to something in the book with some concern. Pacifica shrugged and then leaned in a bit closer. Mason moved his fingers over the crystal ball to zoom in, getting a nice view of her cleavage from the side and also a bit of the page they were looking at.  
  
“It'd be better if we had sound, but I suppose magic has its limits.” Mabel sighed.  
  
“What's important is that we know they have it.” He zoomed back out as Gideon got up off the bed, the two looking towards the opening door. Carla stepped in and jabbed a thumb to the hallway, followed by Gideon bowing his head and leaving with the book. “As for sound, that's a little more complicated than just visuals. If we had those mirrors that our great-uncle wrote about, then we could just go there and take it while they were asleep.”  
  
“Unfortunately, we _don't_ have those mirrors.” Mabel sighed. “I suppose he and his assistant took them with him when they both vanished.”  
  
“No thanks to _somebody._ ” Mason glared at the door to the study.  
  
“Yeah, things would be so much easier if _somebody_ hadn't banished them thirty years ago.” Mabel shrugged. “No point in griping now, though. Once we get the Journals we can bring them back. Wherever the first one is.”  
  
“Yeah. Anyways, we'll just have to resort to other methods, like this one. Maybe you can slip something to him.” Mason looked back at the crystal ball, where Pacifica was turning off the lights to sleep. “Then again, after your little incident with him three days ago he might not be so willing to accept another gift from you.”  
  
“Hm, maybe I _did_ come on too strong.” Mabel said thoughtfully. “I'll send an apology gift, and have William deliver it!”  
  
“Now you're using your head, for once.” Mason chuckled.  
  
“Jerk.” Mabel swatted at his head.  
  
“Dumbass.” He laughed, ducking to avoid her hand.  
  
“Anyways, fix me up another of those but make it something that a boy would use.” Mabel rolled her eyes.  
  
“You get the item, I'll bewitch it.” He said, draping a cloth over the crystal ball before getting up. “I'm not going to pick out a gift for your new boy-toy.”  
  
“You know better what guys like, though.” Mabel pouted at him. “Pleeeease?”  
  
“You're going to owe me for this one.” He leaned against his chair. “Hm...that cap he's got looks a bit ratty, you could get him a new one of that. I saw a trucker hat that looks like it'll go with his vest. Will looked interested in it, too.”  
  
“How come?” Mabel asked.  
  
Mason reached over and opened another Journal, turning it to a page. “Because it had this shape on it.”  
  
“Ohh. Alright, let's get him the hat. Where'd you see it again?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I'll go with you tomorrow and show you.” Mason walked to the door. “For now, let's go to bed. I'm drained from bewitching that barrette.”  
  
“Good idea. We gotta get up bright and early tomorrow!” Mabel walked out with him, heading for their room. “And, hey, can we maybe add sound to these spying spells?”  
  
“I'll work on it.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“It just makes sense to have it that way!” Mabel insisted.  
  
–  
  
As they stepped out of the shop, Mabel looked at the box in her hands. “You know what, on second thought I think it might be better to deliver it myself. More...heartfelt.”  
  
“Either way, we have to drop by home on the way to bewitch it.” Mason rolled his eyes.  
  
“Right.” She nodded. “Should I wrap it? With a bow?”  
  
“If you want to.” Mason shrugged, walking on ahead. “As far _I'm_ concerned, you can just drop it on his head. _After_ I work my magic on it.”  
  
“Let's hurry back, then!” She glowed and flew on ahead. “Hurry up!”  
  
He rolled his eyes and lifted into the air as he glowed, flying after her.  
  
–  
  
“What is this.” Gideon asked flatly.  
  
“It's an apology gift! I know I came on really strong before and it was wrong of me, so I got you a gift you could use!” Mabel held out the wrapped box.  
  
Gideon eyed her warily before he pulled the ribbon loose and tore open the wrapping. Then he opened the box and looked in. “...A hat?”  
  
“I noticed yours was looking a bit ratty.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“But, I've had this one for years...” He reached up to his turquoise-colored baseball cap.  
  
“So...you don't want it?” Mabel asked, deflating a bit.  
  
Gideon sighed. Why not, at least she seemed to be trying to make amends...even if she was a twisted, sick, sadistic witch. He took off his cap and picked up the blue and white trucker hat, putting it on his head. “Thanks.”  
  
She beamed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You're welcome! I have to go now, so I'll see you later~!” She skipped away.  
  
“...That was weird.” He closed the door, walking off to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Pine Tree hat!


	7. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Pacifica finally meet the monsters that everyone is so scared of. Or...some of them, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel sat in the study across from Mason, the two of them watching their respective crystal balls. “Oh, hey, they're actually both wearing them now. We can get a look at the pages.” She commented, watching as Gideon sat down with Pacifica to look over the book. “When are we getting sound, by the way?”  
  
“I've been practicing the pronunciation, but it'll take time. In the meantime, just enjoy the show you've got and learn to read lips.” Mason said as he took notes, watching his crystal ball.  
  
Mabel sighed and rested her head on her hands. “You know, he's got a _really nice body_ for a 13 year old. I watched him change for bed last night, he had put the hat down in the best possible place. I got such a good look. And when he changed in the morning...I've started setting my alarm to match up with his, so I don't miss a thing.”  
  
“I noticed.” Mason remarked. “Hold on, that page they just left—shoot.” He started scribbling furiously. “I think that's one of the pieces!”  
  
“Can you copy it?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Ugh, no. I'll have to have it together with the others. We're missing one, anyway. Still, we know for sure there's another piece in there.” Mason sat back in his seat as they closed the book, taking a break for a bit. “We'll let them keep it until we get the 1st one, then we'll take it from them.”  
  
“Where are they going?” Mabel asked, frowning a bit. Gideon and Pacifica walked out of the bedroom and then the house, apparently heading for the woods. “What are they doing in there?”  
  
“Let's go find out.” Mason got up and draped cloths over their crystal balls before he headed out, Mabel right behind him.  
  
–  
  
“If we can get these stones, we should be able to fashion a bracelet that will make it so their magic doesn't work on us.” Gideon said as they walked through the woods.  
  
“Uh...” Pacifica looked around nervously. “Gideon, we're going in pretty far.”  
  
“I know, but this is where the book says to go.” Gideon said, studied the supplied map in the Journal.  
  
“Halt!”  
  
They stopped and looked over a little bearded man standing with a bunch of others. “...Hello?” Gideon asked, skimming back in the pages. What were these again? Gnomes?  
  
“You have ventured too close to our kingdom! Now, you must either become our brides, or perish!” The leader said dramatically.  
  
“Uh...no.” Gideon shut the book. “I'm a boy, and she's a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's weird.”  
  
“Yeah, really weird. I'm not interested. Sorry!” Pacifica said, backing away a bit.  
  
“Well, that's a shame. I guess we'll just have to kidnap you and force you to be our brides, then.” The leader said, nodding firmly. “Men, get them!”  
  
A bunch of gnomes came out of the trees and headed right for the duo.  
  
“What? Get off!” Gideon smacked a few away as Pacifica whined about them grabbing her hair and tried to kick them off. “We're. Not. Interested!”  
  
A shrill whistle sounded and the gnomes cried out and held their ears, backing away. Then it sounded again and the gnomes whimpered as they ran away, holding their ears in pain. Gideon frowned and looked around until he saw the Gleeful Twins standing by a tree, a silver whistle currently held in Mason's mouth. Then he moved the whistle away and let it dangle around his neck from a silver chain.  
  
“You really miss the point of the curfew and buddy system if you think going into the woods _to the monsters_ is a good idea.” Mason pointed out as they walked over to them. “It's a good thing we were in here. Are you hurt?”  
  
“We're fine.” Gideon said, tucking the Journal into his vest pocket with his notebook.  
  
“Thank you. If you weren't here...” Pacifica shivered.  
  
Mason nodded. “Yeah, this is why there's rules set in place. I can understand your cousin, he's new, but Pacifica? Really?”  
  
“I guess I didn't think about it.” Pacifica said, looking at the ground.  
  
Mabel walked over and pull a comb from her suit jacket, gently running it through Pacifica's ponytail. “The gnomes are the worst, truly. Come on, we'll take you both out of here. Why were you here, anyway?”  
  
“We were looking for something.” Pacifica said, sighing. “I guess I forgot that not all monsters are nocturnal.”  
  
“The Reverend didn't die at night.” Mason reminded her. “Actually, it _could've_ been the gnomes responsible.”  
  
“We better get you out of the woods.” Mabel took Pacifica's hand and led her out. Mason gestured for Gideon to go ahead of him and then took up the rear to make sure nothing snuck up on them from behind.  
  
Once out, the cousins turned to the twins. “Well...thank you again.” Pacifica said to them. “I guess between the squirrel innards and stuff, I forgot about the real monsters...”  
  
“Aww, you didn't like the squirrel innards?” Mason asked teasingly. “I see you like my latest gift, though.”  
  
“Yes!” Pacifica smiled. “It's very pretty! I can wear it with everything!”  
  
Mason smiled. “Glad to hear that. You hurry on home now.”  
  
“Bye, then.” Gideon headed inside. Pacifica looked at him and then nodded in farewell to the twins before hurrying after him.  
  
“Gideon, I know you're upset, but maybe you just imagined you saw them before?” Pacifica asked. “I mean, they--”  
  
“I know what I saw. Although, Heaven help us, if I let them into my mind again I expect I wouldn't anymore. This is why we need those stones, Pacifica.” He looked towards the twins, who were walking away down the road. “To keep them out of our minds.”  
  
Pacifica sighed. “Well, I only know what I've been told, and I believe you...I'm just also hoping that Mason and Mabel might be starting to be nice to me again. I mean, they were really sweet when they first arrived.”  
  
“Why are they here? Why aren't they with their parents?” Gideon asked as they walked inside and shut the door behind them.  
  
“Well...I don't know. I guess their parents are too busy for them or something.” Pacifica shrugged. “Or they wanted them out of the area? Mason said that they got in some trouble back at home and were thrown out of their private school.”  
  
“I wonder if it's at all related to their disturbing habit of disemboweling things.” Gideon muttered. “Changing the subject, what was that whistle Mason had?”  
  
“I dunno. Those two have all sorts of weird stuff.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
“What about their assistant, he doesn't seem...human.” Gideon said, frowning a bit.  
  
“Uhm...he's not, I guess? I don't know much about William, to be honest. Just that he serves the Gleeful family.” Pacifica walked to her room. “I'm going to rest a bit, that experience with the gnomes really freaked me out.”  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded, heading for his own room. “That was pretty freaky. Hey, where's Great-Aunt Carla?”  
  
–  
  
Carla quietly sat across from Stanley. What was she thinking, asking for him to pick her up so they could talk. He had poured her some coffee and offered her a seat, but now they were just sitting quietly, forty years of distance suffocating conversation. Up until now, she had only contacted him about his family harassing hers, but she'd thought that she should probably talk to him about himself.  
  
“So....ringmaster, huh?” She managed.  
  
“Mmhm.” Stanley nodded. “Car sales?”  
  
“Yeah.” Carla nodded.  
  
“Neither of us ended up with our dream jobs, in the end.” Stanley shrugged. “It's good to talk with you about something besides the kids.”  
  
“Yes...” She nodded.  
  
“So...did things not work out with ol' hippy-hair?” Stanley asked, picking up his coffee and stroking the rim of the mug.  
  
“Thistle? No, he...he believed in free love, I wanted a monogamous relationship, we kind of fell apart. By the time I got back to Glass Shard Beach, your father had passed away and your family had moved. I tracked down your mother, but found out you'd left for West Coast Tech with your brother.” Carla said, tapping the side of her mug with her index finger.  
  
Stanley nodded. “Yeah...he wanted to make sure I wouldn't be alone, so he took me with him. I worked in a coffee shop while he got even smarter, but at least I was doin' something. Then he uprooted us and took us here to Gravity Falls, where he met this kooky scientist from California and they hit it off, hanging out in the woods a lot while I got a job at Dusk2Dawn working for the old couple. Then they brought Will home and...they both disappeared. Will won't talk about it, only says he's sorry a lot.” He shrugged.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Will said quietly from where he was doing the dishes.  
  
“So...how did you get into the circus thing?” Carla asked.  
  
“Honestly? That's new. The kids suggested it, my coworkers liked it, so we all quit our job at the logging company Wendy's dad owns and started up the circus. I started working at the logging company after the old couple running Dusk2Dawn died of heart attacks on the shop floor and started haunting the place, putting me out of a job.” Stanley took a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Wow. Talk about a wild ride. At least you've been keeping busy, though.” She smiled a bit.  
  
“So...speaking of kids, what's the deal with that kid Gideon? Why was he so close with the Reverend?” Stanley asked.  
  
“His uncle that he's been staying with is one, and Gideon's been training under him.” Carla shrugged. “He was probably just networking, he was going to meet him in person for the first time when he found him.” She looked at her coffee.  
  
“What about his parents?” Stanley asked.   
  
Carla pursed her lips tightly. “...We don't talk about them.”  
  
“What happened?” Stanley frowned.  
  
“There was a huge custody battle when Gideon was five years old, after a terrible incident. He hasn't spoken with his father since his uncle gained full custody of him, with visitation not allowed.” Carla explained. “It's not something we like to talk about, but it's caused a huge rift between his father and the rest of us.”  
  
“Huh. Poor kid.” Stan sipped at his coffee and sighed. “Probably abuse...I remember those days. He seems to be doing okay, though.”  
  
Carla frowned. She didn't know much about his family's home life when they were younger, but she knew he was afraid of his father for some reason. “Yeah. He's doing okay. Pacifica adores him, and he's a sweet kid. I'm just a bit concerned about how much he buries himself in his religion.”  
  
“Yeah, religion can be pretty scary.” Stan muttered. “My brother followed some pretty weird teachings himself. Had some weird rituals. Hey, what about his mother?”  
  
“She--” Carla started to say, but was cut off by the arrival of the twins.  
  
The front door opened and closed and they looked up at the twins coming in. “Where did you take off to earlier?” Stan asked.  
  
“The gnomes were causing trouble.” Mason said, shrugging. “I see you have a guest.”  
  
“Yep, you know Carla.” Stanley nodded to her. “Hey, when did you kids last practice? You've been running around a lot.”  
  
“We don't _need_ to practice, we're _perfect_.” Mabel said, flipping her hair and walking off to their study.  
  
“What she said.” Mason shrugged and followed her.  
  
Stanley sighed and sipped his coffee again. “They're fun to deal with.” He told Carla.  
  
“You seem to be enjoying your job, though.” Carla nodded.  
  
“You were saying?” Stan asked.  
  
“It's...she's not with us anymore.” Carla admitted.  
  
Stanley nodded. “So...has there been anyone else?” He asked, changing the subject.  
  
“A few, they never stayed. You?” Carla looked at him.  
  
“A few...my brother scared them off, though. I tried a few after he disappeared, but...I guess I just haven't found the right one.” He sighed and set down his mug. “Maybe, uh, we could...date?”  
  
“That sounds nice. We can at least start out just as friends, and work our way up. Like before.” Carla nodded.  
  
Stanley nodded. “So...you wanna watch a movie this Saturday?”  
  
“Sure.” She smiled. “I'll buy the popcorn and drinks.”  
  
“Heh, just like old times.” He lifted his mug again and Carla did the same, the two tapping their mugs together before they drank their coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carla's catching up with an old friend, kids.


	8. Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the cousins decide to spend the day in the woods, it's up to Mason to keep them alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“You mean to tell me that there's some poor old souls that haven't passed on yet? Why didn't the Reverend do anything about it?” Gideon asked, frowning.  
  
“They don't seem to like anyone over twelve.” Pacifica shrugged, rolling onto her stomach. “Anyone else that has tried has gone missing or run out screaming.”  
  
“Hm...maybe I can help.” Gideon hopped off her bed.  
  
“Gideon, you're a teenager.” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“...Yes, technically. But I still have the mind of a child and can probably placate them.” Gideon walked to the door.  
  
“Gideon, you're almost 14. They won't be fooled. Please, just leave them alone.” Pacifica pleaded.  
  
Gideon opened the door. “Someone has to help them pass on and be with God in Heaven, Pacifica. They've been restless for far too long. If not me, then who? Certainly not the Gleefuls.” He walked out.  


“Wait, Gideon!” Pacifica got up and hurried after him. “The buddy-system! You can't go alone!”  
  
–  
  
Mason looked up from collecting some herbs he needed for a spell when he heard Pacifica's voice and saw her and Gideon approaching the old Dusk2Dawn. “What? Oh, _hell_ , no. Do I have to save their pathetic asses _again_? First the gnomes and now this? Stay in your damn lane.” He shoved the herbs into the container he brought and put it into his bag, following them. “Maaaabeeeell, you were supposed to _call_ me if you saw them leave the house. What are you _doing_?” He grumbled.  
  
Gideon tried the lock on the door and then Pacifica stepped forward and picked the lock. Wow, the girl could pick locks? He didn't know that. Way to withhold an awesome talent, Pacifica. They opened the door and stepped inside and Mason quietly followed them in. While they were distracted with the chalk outlines, he ducked behind a counter and pulled a tome from his bag so he could combat the ghost. Ugh, so annoying, but you gotta keep your pets intact. Even if they were resisting their training and running out of the yard all the time. He smiled fondly as he recalled training William. He'd resisted so much, but he gave in in time and grew to fear Mason. Delicious fear. He couldn't wait to turn that defiance in Gideon's eyes to fear and silent obedience.  
  
Whoops, got distracted. The ghosts had shown up and were cornering the cousins as Gideon tried to exorcise the couple with definitely not enough experience to handle this. Little Reverend stepped in mud too deep for him to get out of and he was going to need some help. Mason stood up and read from the tome, alarming everyone present. “ _ **Eb wkh srzhu ri Flskhu, L edqlvk wkh vrxov ri wkh ghdg wr hwhuqdo wruphqw xqwlo L vhh ilw wr uhohdvh wkhp!**_ ”  
  
The ghosts screamed as they were consumed in blue fire and disappeared. Gideon looked at where they were in horror before he touched the chalk outline and looked around. “What did you DO, Mason?!”  
  
“Saved your stupid lives for the second day in a row.” Mason said, shutting the tome. “What part of 'my family keeps the monsters at bay' did you not understand before? There's a reason the late Reverend didn't do anything about them before, you lunatic!” He walked over and grabbed Gideon's arm, pulling him to his feet. “Now, do _everyone a_ huge _favor_ and _**stop getting into supernatural things**_.” He shoved him out the door. Pacifica sheepishly followed and Mason walked out, shutting the doors with a snap. “Got it?”  
  
“R-Right.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
Gideon sighed. “Those poor souls...I was _trying_ to help them _pass on_. What did you _do_ to them?”  
  
“A little bit of gratitude would be nice.” Mason rolled his eyes. “What does it matter? Now they won't kill anyone! Hoorah! You're _welcome_! Get the hell out of here!”  
  
“Let's go.” Pacifica grabbed Gideon's hand and pulled him along. “Thanks, Mason!”  
  
Mason sighed, watching them go. “Hm. I raised my voice at them.” He commented to himself. “Better avoid doing that in the future. Don't want to scare them _too_ soon.” He followed them at a distance. Better to make sure they didn't take any more side-trips.  
  
–  
  
“Hey, Pacifica.” Wendy greeted. She was standing outside the mall, a cigarette in her hand and dressed in black plaid. “Haven't seen you in a little while. Who's this, your boyfriend?” She gestured to Gideon.  
  
“This is my cousin, Gideon Pines.” Pacifica explained.  
  
“Ohhh. Right, you found the Reverend's body. Sorry you had to see that, man. I thought you'd be older, but, yikes, seeing that at your age? How do you sleep?” Wendy asked.  
  
“With many prayers before bed.” Gideon said, glancing at the goth accessories she wore. “You work in the Gleeful circus, right?”  
  
“The Tent of Telepathy? Yep, I'm the animal-tamer. Well, _monster_ -tamer, really.” She waved her hand dismissively, waving cigarette smoke around, and Gideon spotted a stone on her ring that looked like the ones Mason and Mabel wore. Did the clown also have one, he wondered? What about the ringmaster?  
  
“That's bad for you, you know.” Gideon pointed out. “You'll die early of cancer.”  
  
“If I _live_ long enough to die of cancer, I'll be amazed!” Wendy laughed darkly. “The life-expectancy in this town ain't that high, kiddo. No one gives a shit.”  
  
“Please watch your tongue.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Well, since you said 'please'.” Wendy stuck out her pierced tongue. “Okay, I'm watching it. Now what?” Gideon groaned and Wendy laughed, pulling her tongue back in. “Nah, I know what you meant. I _suppose_ I can try to keep my words clean around you, kiddo.”  
  
“Thank you.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“No prob. Hey, Mason!” She waved to someone behind them.  
  
Pacifica looked over her shoulder. “Are you _following_ us?!”  
  
“Seeing as you two seem to be getting into supernatural trouble lately, yes, I am.” Mason said calmly. “Is that a problem?”  
  
“I don't take kindly to being stalked.” Gideon said, frowning at him.  
  
“It's not stalking, it's protecting. And I wouldn't _need_ to if you hadn't gone and decided to mess around with the monsters. Only my family can safely do that.” Mason said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Hey, Soos and I do it, too.” Wendy reminded him.  
  
“You're family.” Mason glanced at her.  
  
“Oooooh, demoted to sister.” Wendy laughed.  
  
“You've never been anything more. You should honestly consider it a _promotion_.” Mason said, sighing. “Anyways, yes, I _am_ following you two. At least as long as you're outside.”  
  
“We don't need a babysitter.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Clearly _you_ do.” Mason raised an eyebrow. “I mean, messing with the ghosts? Really?”  
  
“Wow, that's ballsy.” Wendy laughed.  
  
“Come on, Gideon, let's go in.” Pacifica took his hand and pulled him into the mall.  
  
Gideon glanced over his shoulder as they went inside, Mason choosing to wait outside instead of following them. Good, they could slip out another exit and lose him. Assuming the mall HAD other exits. He actually had never been in here before.  
  
–  
  
Mason watched them go in and then pulled out his phone, dialing Mabel's number. She picked up on the second ring. “Yeeeeessssss?”  
  
“Great job on the monitoring, _sister_. Do I have to ask Wendy to do it, since you can't keep an eye on one damn kid?” He hissed.  
  
“Wait, what? Shit, I fell asleep! Where is he?”  
  
“Well, thanks to _me_ , he's still alive. But he was _going_ to Dusk2Dawn with Pacifica.” Mason held out his hand and Wendy handed over the cigarette, letting him take a drag before he handed it back. “I just...how do you fuck up this badly, Mabel?”  
  
“I had a late night...” Mabel mumbled.  
  
“Yeah, a late night of watching him _sleep_.” Mason rolled his eyes.  
  
“He could've snuck out at night!” Mabel said defensively.  
  
“You know you only took the crystal ball to bed with you so you could masturbate.” Mason huffed.  
  
“...Fine, okay, _yes_. Guilty as fucking charged. Are you still with them?”  
  
“They went into the mall, let me know when they come out and which exit. I'm going to hang out with Wendy until they come out again.” Mason glanced at the older girl.  
  
“Actually, looks like they just went through to shake you and are going towards the west exit.”  
  
“Shit. I gotta go, Wendy.” He told her, hanging up on Mabel.  
  
“Have fun.” Wendy grinned. “Call me if you need anything.”  
  
Mason nodded and flew off to the west exit. He'd have to keep his distance, see what they were planning by trying to shake him.  
  
Aaaand of _course_ they were going back to the fucking _woods_ again. He groaned and fingered the silver whistle tucked under his shirt before unbuttoning his shirt a bit to pull it out. What the hell were they _looking_ for?  
  
They slipped into the woods and he landed so his glow didn't give him away before quietly following them at a distance. They passed by the gnome kingdom unharmed, apparently recognized and avoided this time, and approached a cluster of small stones set in a boulder. Gideon knelt down next to the stones and pulled out a hammer and chisel. Pacifica pulled out a cloth bag from her pocket and held it out under Gideon's work area so the stones could fall inside.  
  
“I think that's enough...” Gideon put the hammer and chisel back into his pocket and pulled out his Journal from somewhere in his vest – Mason made a mental note to steal the vest sometime and find out what exactly he had hidden in there. “Mm, maybe a few more.” He closed the book and put it back in before returning to his work.  
  
Mason noticed his phone vibrating and pulled it out, reading a text from Mabel.  
  
**[They're excavating stones that repel magic.]**  
  
Ah. _That's_ what they were doing. Obviously as a counter-measure against them. He considered stopping them...but what was the fun in that? He grinned a bit and stood back to watch them finish their work. Sure, he could let them _try_ and keep the Gleefuls away. It wouldn't _work_ , but they could _try_.  
  
They heard a rustle in the bushes and Gideon looked over. “...Is he still following us? You can come out, Mason, we know you're there!”  
  
Yes, except the problem there? Mason was on the _other_ side of the treeline. They'd attracted something else.  
  
The bushes stopped rustling and Pacifica looked over warily. “...Mason? It's not funny to scare us. Come on out.”  
  
Oh, it was _hilarious_ to scare her, but Mason wasn't going to tell them that wasn't him.  
  
“Come on, we're done here.” Gideon put his hammer and chisel away and Pacifica secured the bag before putting it in her pocket. Suddenly, a creature came out of the treeline, hissing and growling, and the duo paled before running away screaming.  
  
Nice. Now he had to save their lives. Again. He'd just let them die if he didn't think he'd be bored without this new entertainment in town. He followed close behind as they ran from the hillbilly vampire monster that was in hot-pursuit eager for easy prey.  
  
“Oh no!” Pacifica cried out as they stopped short. “The bridge, it's broken!”  
  
Gideon looked down into the river below. “...I think we can survive that swim.”  
  
Uh, no, they couldn't. The river ran way too fast and also there were rocks. The creature was advancing on them, though, so they both made the jump. Mason snapped his fingers and they froze in mid-air with a blue glow around them both. Mason then pulled out a silver knife and approached the creature. He needn't have bothered, though. One look at him and it sprinted, shrieking, back into the woods.  
  
Nodding firmly, he put the knife back and looked at the cousins. “ _This_ is why I've been following you around. You'd be dead on the bottom of the lake if I wasn't here.” He beckoned to them and they floated over to flat ground. “What do we say?” He asked with a smirk.  
  
“...Thank you.” Gideon mumbled, glancing away.  
  
“Y-Yeah. Thanks.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“Alright, now let's get you back home so I don't have to stalk you to keep your cute ass alive anymore.” Mason winked at her and grabbed both their hands so he could lift into the air and fly them out of the woods.  
  
“Stop flirting with me.” Pacifica blushed.  
  
“You know you love it.” He laughed and then set them down outside their house. “See ya, Pacifica. And try to keep the Catholic schoolboy out of trouble, hm?”  
  
“I'll try...” Pacifica went to the door and opened it. “...Hey, uh...are you...not going to leave dead animals anymore?”  
  
“Depends on how you treat us.” Mason shrugged. “Don't ignore our calls. Have a good day.”  
  
Gideon glared at him as he went in with Pacifica backwards and shut the door, never breaking eye-contact with him. Mason chuckled and turned to go. “Ah, he's a funny kid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a pleasant jerk. XD
> 
> (I don't really wanna backward-code Mason's spell right now so virtual cookies and peep-show from Mabel to whoever bothers to translate it. :p )


	9. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing he needs one more component for his project, Gideon enters the woods at night alone...or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon watched as Carla drilled little holes through the stones. “Are you sure this will work, sweetie?” She asked.  
  
“According to the cultist guy that wrote this book, it will.” Gideon patted the Journal next to him.  
  
“Well, it'll be pretty, at least.” Carla nodded. “I'm concerned about you running off into the woods to get these, though. You're lucky Mason was there.”  
  
“We're missing something...moonstone.” Gideon frowned, looking at the ingredient list. “There's coordinates for it...I don't feel right making this, honestly, but sometimes if you can't burn a witch you have to use their own tricks to beat them.”  
  
“See, it's _that_ kind of talk that made me wary of you being raised by Abraham.” Carla said firmly with a deep frown. “Don't you go saying that kind of stuff, understand?”  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Gideon said quietly.  
  
“Good. I'll be having words with your uncle about teaching that kind of talk to a child.” Carla set down the drill and examined her handiwork. “There. All prepared for a bracelet.” She pushed them towards him and then got up to put the drill away.  
  
“Thank you.” Gideon put the stones back into the cloth bag. “I still need moonstone...can I get that in a shop, maybe?”  
  
“Not here.” Carla shrugged.  
  
Gideon nodded. He would have to venture in the woods, then. The book said they had to be charged by the moon first, anyway.  
  
–  
  
“Alright, now eyes on me...eyes on me...don't look away. No, stay looking at me.” Mason moved around Multibear slowly, keeping his eyes locked with one of the heads with an intense gaze. “Yes, this head. I don't care what the other heads are doing, I want you to look at...and you looked away again!” He threw his arms in the air. “I give up!”  
  
Wendy laughed. “You just need the right kind of touch, Dipper.”  
  
“I told you not to call me thaaaaat.” He said in a sing-song tone as he wiped himself off with a towel. “You and Mabel are the only ones that _don't_ respect my wishes on that _horrible_ nickname.”  
  
“No need to be so sour.” Wendy chuckled.  
  
Mason rolled his eyes and picked up his cape, lifting it off the crystal ball he now kept near him. Mabel was watching Pacifica for now, since it meant she didn't have to get up since Pacifica never left her room at this hour.  
  
Gideon, apparently, had other plans. He was in the fucking _woods_ again, this time _alone_ . He snatched up the crystal ball and hurried out, cursing the stupidity of youth. “Does he break this many rules at home? There's three simple rules to follow! Don't be alone, don't be out after curfew and _don't go in the fucking woods_ ! Ugh, _outsiders_ !”  
  
He looked at the crystal ball and then hurried on. Gideon was looking at some specific coordinates, apparently in search of moonstone. Luckily, Mason know exactly where to go based on that information and flew into the air to go ahead of him. He passed over the boy and Gideon thought he saw something but then shook his head and moved on. Once Mason reached his destination, he stowed away the crystal ball behind a tree and slipped into the grove Gideon was heading to.  
  
Moonstone shone from the forest floor, already charged up by exposure to the moon. He glanced towards the entrance to the grove and started to gather up most of the moonstones, shoving them into the same spot as the crystal ball for his own purposes later. He'd let him keep a few, though. After all, the game wasn't any fun if he cheated.  
  
He hid in the shadows again and watched as Gideon walked into the grove, looking around in awe at the stones. The boy set down his pack and knelt down to gather moonstones into his pack. “Is this enough, I wonder?” He asked himself, looking around for any more.  
  
Okay, enough waiting. Mason stepped out of the shadows, blocking the only way out of the grove. “You know, you don't listen very well, do you?”  
  
“What?” Gideon turned to face him, his eyes shifting to examine his escape options. Yeah, no, that wasn't happening. “How did you find me?” He asked.  
  
“I have eyes everywhere, Gid, especially in the woods.” Mason walked over and flicked the bill of his hat up. “And you seem to have really missed the point of disemboweling the Reverend. It was a warning to _not mess with me_ .” He moved his hand down and grabbed Gideon's neck.  
  
“Gh!” Gideon groped at his hand.  
  
“As easy as it would be to _kill_ you right now, I don't really _want_ to. Not yet. And I don't want _anyone_ but myself or my sister killing you, so stop getting in trouble, hm?” He released Gideon's neck and dropped him to the forest floor. “Otherwise, I'm going to have to stop being nice.” He stood over him, smirking.  
  
Gideon narrowed his eyes and suddenly swung his leg out, catching Mason off-guard and knocking him down. “You don't control me! I won't rest until this town is free of your evil witchcraft!” He said, getting up and backing away from him to move around him.  
  
Mason growled and snapped his fingers, glowing chains suddenly appearing around Gideon's wrists, ankles and neck and pinning him in place. “I _said_ I was being _nice_ , _**didn't I** _ ?” He growled, slowly getting up. “It's time I taught you little something about _respect_ .” He pulled out a knife and stood in front of Gideon, his eyes glinting in a manic way. “And don't worry. I'll have Will fix you up good as new and this will be _our little secret_ .”  
  
“Will...?” Gideon frowned. “You mean your assistant?”  
  
“'Assistant'.” Mason laughed. “William, come here!”  
  
Gideon gasped as Will appeared in a burst of blue fire. He looked at Gideon with a bit of a pitying expression before bowing to Mason. Mason walked over and placed his hand on Will's head. “William here is our _demon slave_ . My uncle enslaved him before disappearing thirty years ago and I renewed the contract shortly after arriving here.” He explained as he gripped Will's head a bit tightly. “'Assistant'. Hah.” He then pulled Will up into standing by his hair. “Will, I'm going to tear this boy apart, and you're going to fix him up for me once I'm done. Got it?”  
  
Will nodded silently, glancing away from Gideon. Gideon noticed his eye – the one not hidden by an eye-patch, was blue and glowing with a slit pupil like a cat's eye. He'd never gotten that good a look at him before, but now that he did Will was _definitely_ not human and—crap, Mason was back.  
  
“On that note, feel free to scream. We're far enough away from town no one will hear you.” Mason gripped Gideon's shirt and tore it open with his knife before moving the blade from Gideon's neck to his stomach, as if trying to decide where to start.  
  
“How can you be so evil?” Gideon demanded.  
  
“I just am, get over it.” Mason cut open one of Gideon's sleeves and then sliced at his arm.  
  
“Ah!” Gideon cried out in pain.  
  
“Here's what we'll do. Every time I hurt you, I'm going to tell you to apologize in a very specific way. And if you don't use that specific wording, I will hurt you again.” Mason grinned. “Now, beg for forgiveness. Say 'Please forgive me, Master Gleeful. I'll be a good boy'.”  
  
“Go to hell!” Gideon hissed, glaring at him.  
  
Mason responded by slicing at his chest, leaving a big gash that bled. “That's _not_ what I said to say.”  
  
“Burn to ash.” Gideon growled.  
  
“Wow, you're _really_ not playing this game right.” Mason did another cut, this time making a cross on Gideon's chest.  
  
“God will punish you.” Gideon hissed, his body trembling with pain even as he glared at him coldly.  
  
“ _God_ hasn't done _shit_ to me and I've been this way since I was _born_ .” Mason laughed, this time cutting his left cheek.  
  
“You and your whore of a sister will pay for your sins.” Gideon snapped.  
  
“Wow, such vile words for a 13 year old. Whores get _paid_ , she's just a slut.” Another slice, this one on his other cheek.  
  
Will watched anxiously. “I-It's easier if you just do as he--”  
  
“ _ **Quiet** _ , William.” Mason said firmly, glancing at him sharply.  
  
“Y-Yes, Master Gleeful.” Will bowed his head. “I-I'm sorry.”  
  
“I will _never_ submit to you.” Gideon growled.  
  
“Then I will make your summer _hell_ .” Mason replied as he sliced at Gideon's other arm.  
  
“I-I stand...tall...with my faith...in God.” Gideon clenched his fists.  
  
“No, right now you stand chained up with the pain of my knife.” Mason rolled his eyes.  
  
“The Lord...is my Shepard...” Gideon started to slump in his chains a bit, his legs growing weak from trying to hold him up.  
  
“Yeah? Well, he's being a little bit negligent, isn't he? The little lamb has wandered off into the den of wolves.” Mason tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes. “And they're very hungry.”  
  
He stepped back a bit. “Tell you what! If God shows me _right now_ that he cares a shit about what's happening to you, I'll leave you alone!”  
  
There was a tense silence. The wind blew, frogs croaked, crickets chirped and Will looked around, but other than that...nothing happened. Mason laughed and finally broke eye-contact with the boy to spread his arms out. “There _is_ no God! There is only you, me, and the woods! The Cosmos cares nothing for weak little boys that disobey the rules set by his betters!” He moved closer to Gideon again, raising his knife. “In fact...the Cosmos _likes_ it when I punish disobedient children!” He grinned and swung his knife down, stabbing Gideon in the shoulder.  
  
Gideon screamed in agony, his body jerked in his chains. Mason pulled out the knife and stabbed him in the other shoulder before he pulled it out and then stabbed him in the stomach. Gideon coughed out blood and it splashed on Mason's suit, but he didn't seem to care, a manic smile on his face. Then he pulled the knife out and stepped back, watching as Gideon slumped forward in his chains. “Say it.”  
  
“N-No...” Gideon shook his head. “I-I...w-w-will...not...s-s-sub...mi...t...”  
  
Mason rolled his eyes. “You're a stubborn pest, you know that?” He smirked a bit. “But, everyone breaks in time. I'll make you bend to my will soon enough.” He looked at Will. “Fix him up and let's take him home.”  
  
Will approached Gideon and moved his hands over him, the wounds and pain vanishing and his clothes repairing like they were never damaged. Then Mason snapped his fingers and Gideon fell forward into Will's arms. It seemed he was still weak from blood-loss, even though there was no trace of Mason's torture.  
  
Will lifted Gideon into his arms and cradled him carefully. Mason picked up Gideon's bag and then went to collect his own things, making them float alongside him. Gideon, barely conscious, vaguely saw the several moonstones and crystal ball floating around Mason before Will transported away with Gideon in a burst of blue fire.  
  
He approached the door and knocked three times. Mason flew up to them as they waited for someone to answer the door. “Geez, heavy sleepers.” Mason pulled out his whistle and blew it, a shrill noise sounding. A bit after, the door was opened by a very concerned Carla. “Hey, look who I found in the woods. Again.”  
  
“Gideon!” Carla gasped, taking him from Will. “What was he doing in there?”  
  
“Collecting moonstone. You might wanna get him checked out, I found him knocked out.” He handed the bag over. “And keep an eye on your nephew. Put bars on his window or something. Kid's got a death-wish.”  
  
“Thank you.” Carla took his bag and sighed. “I'll be having a stern talk with him.”  
  
“That's a good idea. Have a good night.” Mason smiled and turned to go. “C'mon, Will.”  
  
“Have a good night.” Will said before following Mason home.  
  
Gideon shifted in his aunt's arms and Mason looked over his shoulder just long enough to lock eyes with the boy. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. Gideon wasn't going to break easy, and Mason had a feeling that what he'd shoved him out of his mind to avoid him seeing had something to do with it.  
  
This was going to be _fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's not giving up easy! Mason's really gotta work at this one. He'll figure it out, though! He always does...


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being tortured by Mason in the woods, Gideon is locked into his room for two weeks. When Carla and Pacifica leave the house the Gleeful Twins go to pay him a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Carla didn't let Gideon out of the house for two weeks after that. He sighed and marked off another day on his calendar before pausing to consider the days. His 14th birthday was coming soon, July 9th. June had just sped by. He sighed and pulled out his notebook.  
  
__Log 1, Day 21  
  
This is Gideon checking in,  
  
It's been two weeks now since I last encountered Mason. Great-Aunt Carla has been forbidding me any visitors that aren't family and has been keeping me in my room aside from meals and to use the bathroom. It's almost like--  
  
No. Don't think of it. He shook his head and erased the start of the latest sentence.  
  
_I know she means well. I haven't exactly been making it easy on her to care for me, and I can't even tell her why I've been so dizzy and having nightmares again because there's_ _ **no proof.**_ __I'll say one thing for the boy-witch, he knows how to cover his tracks very well. I don't think I can handle him on my own, but maybe if I enlist the help of some of the locals here...  
  
I mean, not _**everyone**_ __bows at their every whim, right?  
  
I am not disheartened by the lack of any manifest of God's power that night. I know that I am only one of His children, and there are so many that need Him. It may even be that Mason is using the demon's power to keep His power away.  
  
The demon, William Cipher...there's an entry on him in the book Pacifica and I found. He's a gentle creature, despite being a demon, and for some reason submits to the Gleeful family. If only I could free the creature, maybe he could help me.  
  
A ridiculous thought. He's a _**demon**_ __, who knows what he would do if set loose? But, on the other hand, he could still have some holiness in him. Perhaps he is only fallen because of the writer of that book. I will have to ask him, away from his masters. If that's even possible.  
  
This is Gideon Pines, signing off.  
  
He closed his notebook and sighed, looking out the window. Carla had done as Mason suggested and put bars on his window after catching him trying to slip out on the second night of his grounding. He reached out and gripped one of the bars, pursing his lips tightly. He was okay...he wasn't in any danger, she did this to protect him, not hurt him. He was okay...  
  
–  
  
“He writes in that thing a lot.” Mason remarked as he watched Gideon in the crystal ball.  
  
“You noticed that, too? I wonder what he's writing?” Mabel asked as she watched Pacifica work on some craft project.  
  
“Well, the last time I grabbed it, it seemed to be some kind of journal.” Mason looked at her. “I wonder what secrets he has in there?”  
  
“Who knows?” Mabel grinned. “Should we find out?”  
  
They noticed Carla come in and say something to Pacifica before Pacifica put down her project and headed out of the room with her. Looked like they were going for a drive, leaving Gideon alone.  
  
Perfect. Mason grinned as Pacifica's view of the house got smaller and smaller and then stood up. “I bet he's lonely. While the cat's away, the mice will play.”  
  
Mabel stood up. “Let's ask Wendy to watch the crystals for us.”  
  
Mason nodded and headed out to talk to her.  
  
–  
  
Gideon looked up when he heard knocking at the front door. He started to answer it when he remembered his door was locked from the outside and sighed, going back to his bed to sit down. He hated feeling helpless like this. Hate it, feared—no, not fear. He wouldn't be afraid. Then he froze as he heard the front door open and footsteps approached his room. Tensing up, he got up and went to pick up a carving knife he'd been using for carving wood into figurines the past two weeks.  
  
The footsteps stopped and then seemed to walk away for a bit. Still, he remained wary and tightened his grip on the knife, trying to steady his breathing. He needed to stay calm, nothing was going to happen to him, he was _safe_ \--  
  
The footsteps returned and the door was unlocked and opening. He moved to hide behind the door, keeping his breathing steady as the intruders stepped in.  
  
Of course it was them. Mason and Mabel stepped into his room together and looked around. Mabel went to his figurines and cooed over them while Mason went to check out his notebook. Neither of them were looking; he could run...or fight.  
  
Running, he had learned, never got him anywhere. But if he attacked while they were both distracted, he might have a chance to run after that. On the other hand, if Mason got so pissed off about being kicked down, Gideon couldn't imagine what would happen if he got stabbed.  
  
Maybe it was better to lie low, let them mess with his things and leave. Mabel looked around and then left the room, but Mason was still _reading his logbook_.  
  
“I know you're over there, you know. The door was locked, there's bars on the windows and you're not under the bed or in the closet. You may as well come out.” Mason said as he turned the page. “Wow, you're diligent. Haven't missed a single day, even cooped up in this place.”  
  
Gideon chose not to respond, staying in his hiding place. Then Mabel was coming back in and he gasped as she shut the door, raising an eyebrow at him. “Gideon, really, aren't you too _old_ for hide and seek? We thought you would _like_ the company.”  
  
“Get out of my room.” He finally spoke, gripping the carving knife tightly.  
  
“Oh, darling, there's no need to be so upset.” Mabel moved towards him, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek affectionately. “We don't mean you any harm.”  
  
“No, you're still recovering from the last time. Besides, as long as you're _good_ there won't be a _next_ time.” Mason commented, not looking up from the book. He noticed something that had been erased and written over on the latest entry and then read the rest of it, chuckling. “Wow, you're ambitious. Freeing Will? Really? Hah.”  
  
“Leave me alone.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Well, you know how Christians are. They have a _strong_ belief in Free Will.” Mabel said, giggling.  
  
Mason chuckled. “Bad joke, sister.”  
  
“You laughed, though.” Mabel pointed out.  
  
“I laughed at your attempt to be funny.” He closed the book and set it to the side. “So, how are you adapting to house-arrest? You seem to be managing okay.” He reached out and touched one of the bars, noticing Gideon tense as he did. “Or maybe not?” He smirked. “Mabel, hold him still.”  
  
“What are you planning?” Gideon asked, swiping at her with the knife. Mabel dodged it and then kneed him in the gut before she grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. “Ow, ow, ow!”  
  
“You interrupted me last time.” Mason got up and walked over to Gideon, bringing his hands up to touch Gideon's head like before. “Let me into your mind.” His eyes glowed and Gideon gasped as images begin to come forward again. Only, this time, he couldn't push him away.  
  
__**“I've had enough, Bud! I'm leaving you! And I'm taking Gideon with me!”  
**   
“Mama...?”  
  
A young Gideon looked into the living room, his eyes wide with concern. His parents were fighting again, they fought so much.  
  
“You're not going anywhere, and especially not with our son!” His father said, grabbing a blunt object and swinging it at her as she messed with her purse. With a horrifying cracking sound, she dropped to the ground, red coming from her dark hair.  
  
“M-Mama...?” Gideon walked over and knelt next to her. “D-Daddy...why did you hurt mama?”  
  
“Go to your room, Gideon.” His father said coldly.  
  
“B-But, mama's hurt! We have to--”  
  
“Go to your room!” His father yelled. Gideon fled from the room crying.  
  
“S-Stop..” Gideon pleaded. Mason only smirked and pressed on.  
  
__**“Mama's in the basement, and she's going to stay there. You are going stay in here unless I bring you out for meals and toilet and cleaning purposes.” His father said, changing the knob on Gideon's door so it locked from the outside. Gideon helplessly watched from where his father had chained him to a chair. “I'm going to put bars on your window, too. You're not going to run away from me. And if you try to, you'll end up just like dear old mum, do you want that?”  
**   
Gideon shook his head, whimpering.  
  
“Good.” His father nodded firmly.  
  
“Aww, did I trigger something with those chains?” Mason asked.  
  
Gideon just glared at him.  
  
__**Gideon was almost 5 years old now, and his hair was long and draped down his back. His father carefully brushed it as Gideon stared blankly into the mirror. “You're getting so big, you know that? So pretty. Like your mom, but blond.” He gently rubbed up and down Gideon's shoulders and arms before starting to braid his hair.  
  
** Gideon tried to turn his head away and Mason grabbed on tighter.  
  
__**“My son is too sickly for public school, I intend to home-school him.” Gideon glanced over at the door as he heard his father talking on the phone.  
  
** “What are you seeing in there?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I'll tell you later.” Mason assured her.  
  
__**The doorbell rang and his father got up and went to answer it, leaving Gideon to eat his food. Gideon glanced at his father's cell-phone left behind.  
**   
“Cookies? Yeah, sure, those sound good. Gideon, what kind do you want?” His father called back to him.  
  
“Uhm...chocolate?” Gideon asked, looking over to make sure he couldn't be seen. Then he grabbed Bud's phone and sent out two quick texts before deleting the conversation. His father wouldn't notice, he never texted his uncle.  
  
[help dad is scaring me i'm stuck]  
[please don't text back]  
  
After making sure there was no trace, he put it back where it was exactly the way his father had left it and then sat back at his bowl of cereal.  
  
His father came back and set down an box of girl Scout cookies. “Finish your food and then you can have some.” He smiled and reached out to stroke Gideon's hair fondly.  
  
Gideon smiled up at him before focusing on his food. Good, father didn't notice anything different.  
  
“And you talked about _us_ covering our tracks?” Mason laughed.  
  
“Now I'm _really_ curious.” Mabel hummed in Gideon's ear. He struggled to escape her hold but she just held on tighter.  
  
__**There was a knock on the door after dinner and his father went to answer it. As soon as it opened, a man that resembled his father body-slammed into him and knocked him down. “Where is Gideon?!” He demanded. “I heard you haven't let him out in months!”  
**   
“Gideon's not feeling well. He's very sick.” His father said, getting up from the floor.  
  
“Don't try to weasel out of this one, Bud! I saw bars on his bedroom window!” The man threw a punch at him.  
  
“Wow, Reverend, so violent.” Bud mocked.  
  
“I haven't always been a Reverend, in case you've forgotten!” The other man suddenly grabbed Bud and threw him to the ground, slamming into him and pinning him down. “You better stay down, you creep, or I'm going to snap your neck, so help me God!”  
  
He then got up and hurried to Gideon's room. Finding the door locked, he body-slammed it until it broke open and then scooped Gideon up on his arms from his bed. “Gideon, you poor child, what has he done to you?!”  
  
“Uncle Abraham! He locked me in here, and he made me grow my hair long, and he kept calling me pretty and grabbing my arms and—mama! Mama's in the basement!” Gideon cried, clinging to him.  
  
“Alright, let's go find your mom.” Abraham said, carried him out. He stopped and checked on if Bud had woken up yet and then took him to the basement. The smell that greeted him, though, made him realize that Gideon's mother was in the basement because she was no longer with them.  
  
“Oh...what will we tell her brother?” He asked, holding Gideon tightly. “Alright...I'm going to call the police. We're putting your father behind bars, come Hell or high water. And you're going to live with me, okay?”  
  
“Mmhm...” Gideon clung tighter, burying his face in Abraham's shoulder.  
  
“We're gonna call the police.” He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.  
  
“Funny how badly you reacted to seeing the Reverend, when you were practically raised around a dead body.” Mason remarked.  
  
“Stop...” Gideon whispered.  
  
Mason dove back in. Gideon's father was put through trial and found guilty and put behind bars and Gideon went to live with his uncle. Then after a few months someone posted _bail_ for the bastard and a huge custody battle started. Boooooring. Skip to the more interesting stuff. His father lost, Gideon was raised by Reverend Pines, yadayadayada, oh, he'd seen all THIS before, let's go to more recent stuff.  
  
__**“Gideon, I'm so sorry...but I can't risk you slipping out again. I promise, it's only for two weeks. No longer. Then I'll put everything back the way it was.” Carla said as she installed bars on his windows. “I don't want to do this, but you really leave me little choice...”  
  
Gideon sat on his bed silently, curled up into a ball as he watched her.**  
  
Huh. Mason had SEEN that conversation, he just didn't hear it. He really needed to perfect the spell for audio.  
  
“Whoops. I didn't _mean_ to get your aunt to make you relive childhood trauma.” He said, finally taking his hands off of Gideon's head. “So, good ol' dad's out and about, eh? _That_ must be _terrifying_.”  
  
Gideon narrowed his eyes at him. “He's being closely monitored, so don't even think of calling him here. He's under house-arrest and can't be five-hundred feet near minors – which you are one.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Mason shrugged. “Still, I learned some pretty interesting--” His phone went off and he groaned, picking it up. “What? I was being dramatic and menacing.”  
  
“Pacifica's on the way back.” Wendy told him.  
  
“Oh, shit, we gotta go.” He hung up and looked at Mabel. “We gotta go.”  
  
“Alright.” Mabel let go of Gideon's arm and kissed his cheek before following her brother out. “Bye, honey!”  
  
“Enjoy the fresh nightmares!” Mason laughed and then they both flew out.  
  
Gideon slumped to his knees, his body shaking. Now that they were gone, he could finally let the facade of being okay go.  
  
“Why is the door open? Gideon? Gideon!” Pacifica ran inside with Carla. “His bedroom's open, too! He couldn't have done it himself!” She got to Gideon's room and found him curled up on his knees, his hands gripping his head as tears slipped down his cheeks. “...Gideon? Who--”  
  
“He thinks...this will... _break_ me?” Gideon scowled, slowly raising his tear-streaked face. “The Lord gives me strength, and the actions of evil will not beat me down no matter _what_ they do!” He crossed himself and stood up. “The Gleefuls WILL be brought down, before the end of the summer!”  
  
“...Guess that explains who was here.” Carla said grimly.  
  
“Gideon...maybe you should just _stop_.” Pacifica pleaded.  
  
“Do you really want to keep bowing down to them, Pacifica?” He asked. “We have to stand up and fight them!”  
  
“But...how?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Isn't there anyone else that doesn't bow to them?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Well...there's Robbie.” Pacifica nodded. “He doesn't bow to anyone, he's a free man.”  
  
“Would he help fight them?” Gideon asked.  
  
“If it'll stop the streak of unexplained 'monster attacks'? Yes.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“Then, let me meet him. Clearly...I need help. Will you stand with me, Pacifica?” He held out a hand to her.  
  
Pacifica nodded, taking his hand. “I will.”  
  
He smiled and then looked at Carla. “...Can I leave the room now?”  
  
“Yes. I'll take the bars down, why don't you go meet the Valentino boy?” Carla suggested.  
  
“Come on, I'll show you the way.” Pacifica took his hand. “...Are you sure you're okay, though?”  
  
“I'm fine.” He nodded firmly. “If anything, I'm only more determined.” He grabbed his hat and out it on as they left.  
  
–  
  
“What will it take to _break_ this kid?” Mason asked, frowning at the crystal ball.  
  
“You tell me, you saw his memories.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
Mason reached over and took her hand, “Lock eyes.”  
  
She looked straight at him and their eyes both glowed with their amulet as he shared what he saw with her. Then the glow faded and he released her hand, “There. __Now can you be more helpful?”  
  
“Wow, talk about a head-rush.” Mabel groaned, rubbing her temple. “I'll need a bit.”  
  
Mason nodded. “They're heading out.”  
  
“Where to?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Valentino, I think. If I read that right.” He looked over the audio spell again. “Shit, we're going to need a few more components for this thing...and get ahold of the bewitched items again.”  
  
“Well, fuck.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Looks like you're going to have to learn to read lips, sister. Yeah, they're going to Valentino. Why?” Mason frowned.  
  
“Well, we've got two views. Get lip-reading. I'm gonna get some coffee.” She moved the other crystal ball closer to him and left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one man will stand up against Mason and his terrifying twin. And that man...is Robbie Valentino.  
> What makes him so special?


	11. Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined not to let the Gleeful Twins' visit get to him, Gideon focuses on moving forward and goes to meet one of the people in the town that will stand up to the Gleefuls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon was confused. Wasn't this the funeral home? Pacifica reached up and knocked on the door and Gideon realized that the sign said “Valentino Funeral Home”. Oh. _That_ was where he'd heard the last name before. The door opened and a woman looked out at them. “Hello, children.” She smiled creepily. “Here to report another dead body?”  
  
“Actually, we're here to talk to Robbie.” Pacifica said, holding Gideon's hand a bit tighter.  
  
“Oh.” The woman pouted a bit before smiling creepily again. “He's at the lake, playing music to the birds again.”  
  
“Right, thanks. We'll just go back home and get a ride there.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“Be careful. There's been sooooo many woooonderful deaths lately.” The woman giggled in a way that made Gideon's hair stand on end.  
  
“Right. We will. Bye now!” Pacifica quickly pulled Gideon away and they headed headed back towards home.  
  
“Pacifica!”  
  
She whipped her head around with a smile as she saw a young adult man with brown hair dressed in pastel colors and looking, frankly, like a hippie, parking his car with the window down. He rolled it back up and then got out, grabbing his guitar. “Robbie!”  
  
“Hey, girl, give me a hug.” He smiled and opened his arms. Pacifica ran over and threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. “Whoa, I said a hug, but that'll do.” He grinned, hugging her.  
  
“We were just coming here to see you!” Pacifica said cheerfully. “I wanted to introduce you to my cousin!” She gestured to Gideon, one arm still hooked around his shoulders.  
  
“Heey, kiddo.” Robbie held out a hand. “Name's Robbie Valentino. I saw you at the Reverend's funeral. Gideon, right?”  
  
Gideon nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. “Yeah, that's me. I wanted to talk to you. Pacifica tells me you might be able to help me with something?”  
  
“Shoot, little dude, hit me with it. Oh, but first let's go in and get some tea. Your aura's real frazzled right now, man.” Robbie unhooked Pacifica's arm from around his neck and led the way to the funeral home door. “You look like you need some calming tea.”  
  
“I-I'm perfectly calm..” Gideon faltered at Robbie's knowing look. “...I guess I'm not.”  
  
“Let me guess...Mason Gleeful?” Robbie asked. Gideon nodded quietly and Robbie sighed, opening the door. “That guy's got a _gift_ for terror, I _swear_. I'm home!”  
  
“Oh, welcome home, Robbie!” His father said in the same creepy way his mother spoke. “Did you enjoy your trip? Find any dead bodies?”  
  
“Nope, just clear skies, sunshine and the joy of nature. I'm thinking of going for a hike this weekend, wanna come, Pacifica? You can bring your cousin.”  
  
“Sure!” Pacifica beamed. “Wait...you were alone? But, the rule...”  
  
“Mason's never been able to harm me. The creatures don't attack anyone in town unless he has Wendy give the order. And Wendy won't hurt me.” Robbie assured her. “ _And_ I'm pretty good at dodging the cops. Ma, can you make us some calming tea? We're going up to my room.”  
  
“Alright, have fuuuun.” She called as they went upstairs.  
  
“Your parents are kind of...creepy.” Gideon commented.  
  
“Undertakers. They _adore_ Mason and Mabel's handiwork.” Robbie rolled his eyes and led them to a white door in the otherwise dark house, flowers painted on the white. “Here's my room.”  
  
“So...why are you so sure Wendy won't hurt you?” Gideon asked as they entered. Wow, the room was so bright and colorful and it made Gideon's spirits lift just to be inside here.  
  
“Because she's been crushing on me since the 3rd grade and is _obvious_ about it.” Robbie sighed, setting his guitar down on its stand and going to light some incense. “Oh, do you mind if I light these? There's no effects, it's just a relaxing smell.”  
  
“That's fine.” Gideon nodded, walking over to look at a few of the pictures on the wall. “Who are these guys?”  
  
“Oh, that's my band.” Robbie grinned. “We're gonna be playing at the Woodstick festival this year, you should come! Lots of positive vibes there, man.”  
  
“That sounds nice.” Gideon smiled.  
  
–  
  
“ARE...YOU...KIDDING...ME?!” Mason yelled, gripping the table tightly. “ _All_ my hard work undone...just ONE VISIT WITH THE HIPPIE AND HE'S ALL SMILES?!” He threw aside a pile of books in frustration. Will quietly went to pick up the mess. “I just...ugh! Damn it!”  
  
“What's the problem?” Mabel asked, walking in and setting down his coffee, taking her seat.  
  
“You sure took your time.” He mumbled, grabbing his coffee.  
  
“So, what did I miss?” Mabel asked.  
  
Mason gestured aggressively to the crystals as he drank. Mabel looked at them and nodded. “Ah. I see.”  
  
Mason got up and headed out of the room. “Great-Uncle Stan?”  
  
“Yes?” Stanley looked up from his book.  
  
“You dealt with a hippie before, right? How do you handle one without killing them?” Mason asked, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
“Well, I didn't really _deal_ with him. I mean, I sent his van into a ravine, but he just got a new one and then drove off with my girl.” Stan shrugged. “Why?”  
  
“...Never mind.” He turned and went back to the crystal balls, glaring at the images as he sat down. “We can't kill him, that's the one dead body the Valentinos wouldn't be happy about. Ugh...all that effort of picking his brain and terrorizing him and he just...ugh!”  
  
“You know, I've never been very fond of the brain-picking and terrorizing.” Stan came into the room.  
  
“Do you intend to _stop_ us?” Mason glanced at his, his eyes flashing. Mabel just smirked, waiting for his response.  
  
“No. The time to try to stop this was thirty years ago. It's far too late for that now. I'm just sharing my views on your hobbies.” Stan said, holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
“Well, we didn't ask for them.” Mabel waved her hand and Stan was turned and floated out of the room. Then the door was shut with a snap of the fingers.  
  
–  
  
“There, feel better?” Robbie smiled as he moved his hands from Gideon's shoulders. “Now, what do you need to talk to me about?”  
  
“It's Mason. He's been _terrorizing_ me. And his sister is just as bad as him. They came to my house today and dug around in my head, pulling up all my worst memories! All because I stood up to him on my first day here!” Gideon explained.  
  
“Yeah, he's a dick.” Robbie nodded. “Don't let him get you down, though. He's only as powerful as his demon. Without that stone and the demon, he's powerless.”  
  
“Stone?” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Yeah, the one on his amulet. His entire group has stones that give them powers.” Robbie explained. “It allows them to use magic without any chance of it blowing up in their faces.”  
  
“Is that what those are for? I thought it was just fashion.” Pacifica admitted.  
  
“Nope, why else would they glow?” Robbie shrugged. “Anyways, the problem is that no one can get close enough to them to get their amulets. Mason and Mabel are the only ones that wear theirs all the time and good luck getting within two feet of them without them using magic to control you.”  
  
“Hm...maybe I can manage that.” Gideon said thoughtfully.  
  
“Not if you're already on their shit-list, you can't. Even Pacifica can't, I expect. The only person allowed that close to them is their servant.” Robbie shook his head. “Trust me, kid, it's better to try to find some other way to get around them.”  
  
“...I've been working on a bracelet that protects the wearer from magic. I found it in this book.” Gideon pulled out Journal 3.  
  
“Holy shit, you have one of those things?!” Robbie took a step back from it. “Those things are pure evil, man! The miasma coming from it is...yikes!”  
  
“I know, it's occult.” Gideon nodded. “But--”  
  
“It's not just occult, it's protected by some powerful dark magic.” Robbie shook his head. “You can't burn it, tear it, anything. At least, not if it's the same as theirs.”  
  
“They have one of these, too?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yes. I'm pretty sure their great-uncle wrote it. The missing one, not the ringmaster.” Robbie nodded. “It's how they got all those powers and stuff.”  
  
“How do you know so much?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Mason likes to brag and my parents love to praise him.” Robbie made a face. “If they found out I told you about it, they wouldn't let me leave the house for my protection. Don't tell a soul that I told you about it, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Gideon nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's plotting a plot.


	12. Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out the source of their power, Gideon sneaks into the Gleeful home to take the amulets away from the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon waited until it was night before he made his next move. He grabbed his carving knife and put it in his vest pocket before slipping out the freshly-unbarred window. Was he asking to get grounded again? No, not really. He was just furious at the Gleeful Twins for sneaking up on him in his room when he was vulnerable, so he would do the same to them.  
  
Getting around their house and to their bedroom was easy. The window was left open to let in fresh air, and the light was off. Cautiously, he looked towards the beds. One of them was empty, and he guessed that was Mabel's. Her headband with the stone on it was sitting on the dresser, though. The other one had a softly-breathing lump in it, Mason's bed. And he seemed to be fast asleep, his amulet also on the dresser on his side of it.  
  
It looked easy. And it felt _too_ easy. He would have to be very careful about how he did this. He slowly climbed in and checked the door to see if he could hear anyone coming. No one. Good. He then moved to the dresser and reached out to take one of the stones in his hands.  
  
They seemed so...harmless. So innocent. How could such beautiful stones hold such terrible power? Was Robbie wrong? He certainly didn't feel any power when he held it. He slipped the amulet into his vest pocket and glanced at Mason to make sure he was still asleep before he took the stone off Mabel's headband and made his way to the window.  
  
Which was closed. Oh no. He looked towards the bed again and realized that the lump wasn't breathing anymore. When had--  
  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”  
  
Gideon turned to the speaker, paling when he saw Mason right behind him, leering down at him. His shirt was somewhat unbuttoned and his eyes were half-lidded in a way that made Gideon shiver. He took a step back towards the window and Mason's arms shot out, pinning him against the wall.  
  
“Where do you think _you're_ going?” Mason asked, amused. “You thought you could just come in and _steal_ from us? I thought that stealing was a _sin_.”  
  
“In the service of God, some sins are permissible.” Gideon said, trying to keep on a brave face.  
  
“What a convenient loophole.” Mason reached up and gripped Gideon's chin. “What are you _doing_ here, Little Reverend? Do you _always_ stroll into the lion's den?”  
  
Gideon jerked his head away. “You came into mine.”  
  
“That was a case of the wolf coming into the field of sheep. You're hardly a lion.” Mason laughed and moved his hand down, sliding his hand along Gideon's shoulder and down his arm. Gideon tensed up and Mason smirked a bit before gripping his arms, pulling him forward and pressing his lips against his.  
  
Gideon's eyes widened. Wait...what....hold on...what...  
  
Was...  
  
Happening...?  
  
Mason was _kissing_ him? _Why_?!  
  
Gideon tried to pull free, but Mason only held him tighter and pressed himself against his body, pinning him to the window. His tongue slipped out and licked Gideon's lips before trying to push through. Gideon kept his mouth shut, so Mason held his arms even tighter and made him cry out in pain so he could slip his tongue in.  
  
“Mmnm!” Gideon protested and tried to bite him.  
  
Mason withdrew his tongue quickly and then broke the kiss, grinning at him. “Well. You look rather unsettled, Little Reverend.”  
  
“Let me go.” Gideon said, his body shaking.  
  
“Sure. In exchange for a couple things.” He glanced behind him. “William, come retrieve the stones.” He pulled Gideon around as he turned to the door and pinned him against his chest, so he was facing the demon.  
  
Will walked over and reached into Gideon's vest pocket, pulling out the stones and putting Mason's into his shirt pocket next to Gideon's ear. Then Mason slammed Gideon against the window again, face-first, pinning his arms behind his back as he pressed against him, his lips next to Gideon's ear. “Now, here's a lesson that you _need_ to learn and still haven't. _Don't. Mess. With. Us._ ” He then snapped his fingers and the window opened. Another snap and he let go and stepped back to float the glowing Gideon into the air. “Final warning.” He said firmly, pointing outside. Gideon was thrown out and onto the ground, and then Mason shut the window behind him.  
  
Gideon stared at the window before pulling up his sleeve to look at where Mason had bruised his arm with his grip. He sighed and slowly got up, wiping at his mouth. What was Mason _thinking_? Boys don't kiss boys! Well, apparently _Mason_ did. He shivered as he remember how Mason had slid his hand down his shoulder and fought back the bile that threatened to come up with the memories that the action had triggered. Of course, it HAD only been 15 hours since Mason had pulled that buried memory to the surface. Damn him. Damn them both. He wrapped his arms around himself and headed for home. Luckily they lived just down the hill from him.  
  
–  
  
“Did you have fun?” Mabel asked, walking into the room and putting the stone back on her headband. “I watched the whole thing. Well, what the hat showed me, at least. You kind of knocked it off, so I got a diagonal view since it was on the floor.  
  
“Speaking of which,” Mason picked up the fallen hat. “I should return this to him.”  
  
“I-I can--” Will started.  
  
“No need, I can do it myself.” Mason buttoned his shirt up the rest of the way and pulled on a black hooded jacket, opening the window again. “I'll be back.”  
  
Mabel giggled a bit. “Have fun~!”  
  
Mason slipped out into the night and headed down the hill. Gideon was almost to his place, but he had stopped and knelt down for some reason. Was he praying? Oh, nope, throwing up. He walked up to the boy and floated the hat onto his head. “You forgot something.”  
  
Gideon tensed up and slowly raised his head to glare at him before wiping bile from his mouth with his sleeve and standing up. “Go. Away.”  
  
“Did I break you already?” Mason smirked.  
  
“I'm not broken. I will _never_ be broken.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Sure, famous last words.” Mason winked and poked his nose. “Get on home, Little Reverend. I'd kiss you good night, but you'd taste like bile.”  
  
Gideon scowled and headed back to his room. Mason watched him go, smirking. He'd gotten to him for sure. Pain wasn't the answer, apparently, it was _intimacy_. How intriguing.  
  
He nodded and turned to go. If Gideon messed with them again, he'd just have to see how he could make the boy squirm next. He had rather soft lips, clearly never been kissed. Well, not by anyone but Mabel, that is. And he wasn't counting that, she was his twin and practically him. Besides, he was pretty sure she didn't get her tongue in.  
  
He licked his lips in anticipation and went home.  
  
–  
  
Gideon climbed into his window and shut it before going to the bathroom to clean himself up. Carla was awake, but didn't seem to notice anything amiss about him. Once inside the bathroom, he stripped off his soiled shirt and vest and looked in the mirror. His lips were noticeably bruised, that would be sure to raise questions in the morning. Sighing, he turned on the shower and finished stripping so he could get in.  
  
Now that he was able to relax under the shower's spray, he reflected on how much Mason's touch had affected him. It wasn't the same, but it was similar enough to his father's that it made him actually freeze up. He frowned and resolved to _**not**_ react like that again. Mason had to be shown that he wouldn't be falling for the same trick twice.  
  
“Gideon?” He heard Carla outside the bathroom door. “Are...are you alright?”  
  
Apparently she _had_ noticed. “I'm fine, Great-Aunt Carla.” He assured her. He just had to keep in mind the breathing exercises Robbie taught him. And also think of how nice Robbie's hands were on his shoulders compared to Mason's. Such a warm touch, and Mason's was cold and hard. He had to wonder just how someone could became so twisted. Perhaps parental neglect?  
  
Everyone had an origin story, even The Devil had an origin story – the reason as to _why_ he became the way he is. The Devil was jealous of his brother, simple as that, and he'd then been banished for his betrayal. But, what was Mason's origin story? Why was he – and his sister – the way he is?  
  
He wouldn't get answers in the shower, that was for sure. He sighed and grabbed the soap to scrub himself off before he went for the shampoo.  
  
You really had to wonder about Mason's thought-process, though. How did he get from threatening to disembowel Gideon and toying with his mind to kissing him? What kind of mind-game was this? That honestly was what really perplexed him, and his hand trailed up to touch his bruised lips subconsciously as he thought about it. Did Mason normally kiss guys? Did he kiss Robbie? They seemed to have some kind of history, he knew him well enough. No, no, NO, BAD Gideon! Such thoughts were SINFUL! He crossed himself and hung his head, standing under the water's flow.  
  
“Gideon, are you _sure_ you're okay?” Carla asked with concern.  
  
“I'm fine.” He said, sighing.  
  
“Well, you've been in there for a half-hour already...you never take showers this long. Did something happen?” Carla asked.  
  
“No, I just...” He sighed. “I...Mason pulled up some memories and I threw up just before I got in here.”  
  
“You threw up, do you need help cleaning it up?” Carla asked.  
  
“No, I opened my window just in time and threw up on the ground.” Gideon said. Bad Gideon, stop lying. Smack your wrist with a ruler five times for that.  
  
He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off. He realized belatedly that he forgot to grab clean clothes and groaned. “Great-Aunt Carla?”  
  
“Yes?” She asked. Apparently she hadn't moved from the door yet.  
  
“I forgot to grab some clean clothes. Can you get me my pajamas and some clean underwear?” He asked.  
  
“Of course, sweetheart.” Carla walked off to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason's going to have fun with this one.


	13. Summerween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every summer, the people of Gravity Falls take a day to have some night-time fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mason stood outside the the door as he heard thumps and squeaks and moans on the other side. After a few more minutes, he checked his phone to see the time and then pulled his crystal ball from the bag. Gideon and Pacifica were apparently fishing with their aunt, nothing to worry about. He then heard a low, high moan before another thump was heard and then finally it stopped. Sighing, he put the crystal ball back into his bag and knocked on the door. “You done?”  
  
“Uh-huh, come on in.”  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside. The blonde man lying on the bed gave a lazy wave to him and he closed the door behind him. “So, Lee, was that a good enough reward for our request?”  
  
“Yyyyyeeeeep.” The man nodded, sitting up. “I'll keep Robbie away from those kids, don't worry.”  
  
“Good.” Mason nodded firmly. “Alright, Mabel, let's get going. We have a busy day.”  
  
“Right. Gotta make sure everything is _perfect_ for the Summerween Event.” Mabel grinned and pulled her panties on, making sure she did it slow and seductive for Lee's pleasure.  
  
“I'm going on ahead.” Mason opened the door and walked out of the room. “Don't even think about starting again, we have a schedule to keep.”  
  
“Yyyyeeesss, _boss_.” Mabel rolled her eyes.  
  
Mason rolled his eyes back at her and walked out of the house.   
  
–  
  
“What's...'Summerween'?” Gideon asked, looking a poster advertising a special event at the Tent of Telepathy.  
  
“It's Halloween, but in the Summer!” Pacifica said cheerfully. “We love Halloween so much that we have it twice a year!”  
  
“Plus, it's the one night of the summer that we can safely walk around at night without the monsters attacking us.” Carla said with a smile.  
  
“So...what do you do?” Gideon asked.  
  
“We carve watermelons instead of jack-o-lanterns and everything else is pretty much the same. Oh, but it looks like the Gleefuls are planning a big event, that should be fun!” Carla smiled.  
  
“It's a masquerade.” Mason said, walking up to them, Mabel and the clown – Soos, was it? He wasn't in a clown costume now, but Gideon recognized him – right behind him. “We're hosting a masquerade party. You should come. It's free admission.” He grabbed Pacifica's hand and spun her around before holding her against his chest. “All the seats will be moved and there will be refreshments, music, dancing, and some magic, of course.”  
  
Pacifica blushed. “Uhm, could you...let me go?”  
  
“Say 'please'.” Mason said with a grin.  
  
“Please.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
Mason smiled and released her, spinning her away from him. “I look forward to seeing your costume tonight, Miss Northwest.” He looked at Gideon. “You missed the last big event, you should come to this one. I promise you'll have fun.” He grinned and walked on into a store.  
  
Mabel walked up to Gideon and kissed his cheek. “I can't wait to see your costume. Make sure it's a good one, okay? I like a challenge.” She winked at him.  
  
“That must be why you keep attempting to seduce me.” Gideon said dryly.  
  
Mabel laughed and walked into the store with Soos quietly following.  
  
“I suppose we have to get costumes now.” Pacifica sighed.  
  
“What big event did I miss?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Oh, you were grounded during it. Uhm, the Gravity Falls Pioneer Day event happened not too long after you were grounded. Remember when we told you we'd be out all day and we left the door unlocked so you could get food?” Pacifica explained.  
  
“Oh.” Gideon nodded. “I remember now.” He hadn't really left his room, though, and instead prayed and wrote all day.  
  
“Yeah...I had to talk to my parents.” Pacifica sighed. “Not an enjoyable day. They were, as usual, overbearing.”  
  
Carla sighed, frowning a bit. “Let's change the subject. What do you want to be for Summerween?”  
  
“I want to be a princess! Gideon, how about you be a prince?” Pacifica suggested.  
  
“...I don't know about that.” Gideon said thoughtfully. “...Can I be a Stormtrooper?”  
  
“A Stormtrooper?” Pacifica giggled. “Okay, you can be a Stormtrooper and I'll be...I'm gonna be Princess Leia in her bounty hunter disguise!”  
  
“I don't know if we have enough time for those.” Carla mused.  
  
“We have time. We just need supplies.” Gideon nodded firmly.  
  
“Alright, if you two think so.” Carla shrugged. “You kids do the crafts.”  
  
–  
  
“There, done.” Gideon finished painting the helmet and looked at the clock. “And with three hours to spare. I told you we could do it.”  
  
“You certainly did.” Carla smiled. “I still haven't decided what I'm going to wear.”  
  
“Just put on a pretty dress and a masque.” Gideon shrugged. “I mean, if you don't have anything in particular in mind.”  
  
“I haven't really dressed up in a pretty dress in a long time.” Carla admitted.  
  
“Do you have a dress here? We can go and buy one, if not.” Pacifica suggested.  
  
“I think I'll just buy a costume while I'm out getting candy to put out for the Summerween Trickster.” Carla headed for the door. “I'll be back soon, okay?”  
  
“What's the 'Summerween Trickster'?” Gideon asked as Carla left.  
  
“He's a monster that only shows up on Summerween. If you refuse him candy, he eats you.” Pacifica said, shivering.  
  
“...This town never fails to _disturb_ me with how _casually_ it takes the possibility of _death_.” Gideon said, cringing.  
  
Pacifica shrugged. “It's kind of...part of our daily lives at this point, so we just make do. Even before the Gleeful Twins came to town. Actually, they made the monster attacks less frequent. I mean, they still send the monsters at people, but at least we aren't losing five people a week anymore.”  
  
“...Why has the government not come in and done anything about it?” Gideon asked.  
  
“We generally keep things hush-hush. The last thing we want is government guys going into the woods and messing with the fairies.” Pacifica said, shaking her head.  
  
“Messing with the—oh, never mind.” Gideon sighed and went to put on his costume.  
  
Pacifica giggled and went to her own room to put on hers. By the time Carla came back, they were all dressed up and Pacifica had taken a few pictures.  
  
“Alright, I'm going to leave this outside and then we'll go.” Carla said, pouring candy into a bowl.  
  
“You still need to change.” Pacifica pointed out.  
  
“I know.” Carla nodded and left the room. When she came back, she was dressed in a Chewbacca costume. “How do I look? I tried to match you guys.”  
  
“You look great!” Pacifica gave a thumbs-up.  
  
“Let's go to the event.” Carla smiled and set the bowl of candy outside while they went to the car and locked the door behind them before she went to join them.  
  
–  
  
“Well? How do I look?” Mabel asked, lowering her mask from her face.  
  
“Like you should be singing the opera.” Mason chuckled, carefully smoothing his hair back before reaching for the half-mask on the dresser. “Do you think they'll actually come?”  
  
“They better. I don't like being stood up.” Mabel pouted.  
  
“Well, we'll find out.” Mason carefully put the mask on and then looked himself over in the mirror. “Mm, looks good.”  
  
“Grunkle Stan's being a vampire again.” Mabel giggled, putting the mask over her eyes.  
  
“Oh Cosmos, why do you call him that?” Mason made a face. “You and your dumb nicknames.”  
  
“It's just in private.” Mabel got up and smoothed out her dress before walking away singing. “Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you~.”  
  
Mason smiled a bit and followed her out.   
  
“Let's turn on the lights.” Mabel smiled and clapped her hands. Mason did the same and glowing lights appeared in the air and floated around the room, lighting up the redecorated tent. With the seats gone, the place was plenty big enough for the whole town to mingle in here, and Will was setting out the food and drinks while Stanley and Soos worked on music. Wendy came in wearing a Wolfman costume and her animal tamer uniform over it, then went to go help Will with setting up.  
  
“You don't have a costume, Will?” Wendy asked good-naturedly.  
  
“This _is_ a costume.” Will said quietly.  
  
“Eh, okay.” Wendy shrugged.  
  
Mabel smiled, looking around. “Tonight is going to be perfect.”  
  
“Mabel~!” A couple girls said, and Mabel squealed happily before hurrying off to greet the two girls that had just come in.   
  
“Candy, Grenda, you made it!” Mabel said, throwing her arms around the two girls. Mason made a disgruntled face and a mental note to avoid Mabel's friends as much as possible.  
  
–  
  
“Here we are.” Carla parked the car next to dozens of others and got out. “Well, let's go in. The event's probably already started.”  
  
“Better late than never.” Pacifica said helpfully.  
  
“It's going to be crowded.” Gideon commented.  
  
“Well, come along then.” Carla led the way inside. Sure enough, it was crowded. Even with the seats removed, the place was packed.  
  
“Well...at least we won't be easy to spot?” Pacifica shrugged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Carla, Gideon's an arts and crafts master.


	14. Girls in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla and Stan are going to Vegas, leaving Mabel and Pacifica in charge of their respective businesses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Summerween went well, apparently. He didn't hear about anyone going missing or being murdered, so that was a relief, and the rest of June passed relatively peacefully. Gideon set to work on finishing up the bracelets during the brief interlude and finally finished them on July 6 th .   
  
“There.” He snipped the excess of the silver wire holding the bracelet together off so it looked neat and nodded, holding them up. “Let's see how well your magic works on us now, huh?” He put the bracelet on and went to Pacifica's room to give her the other one. “Here, Pacifica. It's done.”  
  
“Oh, good!” She got up from her bed and went to him. “How do we know they work?”  
  
“We'll find out.” Gideon smiled a bit. “Let's head over to the Gleefuls.”  
  
“Wow, you're really daring. What exactly happened that night?” Pacifica asked.  
  
Gideon glanced to the side. He'd told her about going to steal the stones and being caught, but not about what Mason had done when he caught him. “The only way we'll know if it works is if we approach them.”  
  
“Ah, you changed the subject.” Pacifica sighed. “Well, alright. Great-Aunt Carla's going out of town today, so I'll have to run the used car lot for her. Why don't you go and let me know how it goes?”  
  
“Sure.” Gideon nodded. Better that she was safely away in case he messed up, anyway. “Good luck with the sales.”  
  
“I'll do fine.” Pacifica smiled. “Good luck with your test.”  
  
He nodded and headed out. Technically he shouldn't be out alone, but it seemed that Carla had all but given up on him going along with the buddy-system rule and given him a knife to protect himself when he did go out.  
  
“Be careful.” Carla said as he went out. He nodded and left, heading for the Gleeful home.  
  
To his surprise, Stanley was getting in the car. “Oh, Gideon! Is your aunt ready?” He asked when he spotted him.  
  
“Great-Aunt Carla? Why?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Oh, she didn't tell you? We're going to Vegas!” Stanley grinned.  
  
“Avoid getting married.” Mason said flatly, then looked at Gideon. “Why are you here?”  
  
“I can walk around your home just as much as you can walk around mine.” Gideon said, raising his chin defiantly.  
  
“Whatever.” Mason went in. Gideon frowned, confused. No teasing remarks? Not even a mocking nickname? What was going on here?  
  
“Don't mind him, he's just bitter that I left Mabel in charge and not him.” Stanley grinned. “Play nice now, okay? We'll be back in two days.” He started the car and drove off to the Pines residence.  
  
“...Right.” Gideon watched him go and then walked up to the house to look in the open door.  
  
“Just because he left you in charge of the circus does _not_ mean you get to boss  _me_ around.” Mason said firmly.  
  
“Oh but, little brother, you're part of the circus, are you not?” Mabel grinned at him in a haughty way.  
  
“No. _Fuck_ you.” Mason spat. “I may be part of it, but I will _never_ obey your commands. If you don't shape up, you're doing the act by  _yourself_ . And _good_ fucking  _luck_ doing the magic spells without me to do it for you!”   
  
“Ugh, why are you being so—Gideon, hi!” Mabel noticed him at the door. “You came to see me?” She moved around Mason to meet Gideon at the door.  
  
“...Is this a bad time?” Gideon asked.  
  
“It's never a bad time for you~!” Mabel cooed. “Tea? Or would you like something else? Do you want me to make you some more cake?”  
  
“No, thank you.” Gideon shook his head. “I'm all full up on cake.” Well, until his birthday, at least. Besides, he didn't really trust her to not drug him the next time.   
  
“Well, you should at least have some tea. Or maybe some hot milk?” Mabel cooed.  
  
“Mabel, will you make up your mind on if you want to baby him or fuck him, because this is just disturbing.” Mason rolled his eyes and walked off.  
  
“Maybe I want to baby _with_ him.” Mabel grinned at Gideon.  
  
“I should go.” Gideon said, deciding that maybe now wasn't the best time.  
  
“Oh, but I insist you stay!” She reached up to her headband and stroked her stone. It glowed softly, and Gideon stepped back outside. “Wait, don't go! Stay! I command you to stay!”  
  
Okay, she definitely trying to control him. Gideon knew the bracelet worked, now it was time to run. He quickly fled the area, Mabel calling after him.  
  
–  
  
“...Apparently he finished that bracelet he was making.” Mabel pouted, watching him disappear from view down the hill.  
  
“Okay, so we'll let him keep it for a little while before destroying it.” Mason shrugged, coming out of the other room with some tea. “Anyways, we don't have time to bother with him. We need to figure out how to announce the acts without our ringmaster.”  
  
“I'll just be the ringmaster.” Mabel said, sighing. “Oh! I'll need a new outfit for this!” She skipped away.  
  
Mason sipped at his tea and then frowned. “Will, this tea is weak. Come here.”  
  
Will walked over and bowed at his feet. Mason poured the tea onto his head and then put the cup on his head. “Make some new tea. Now.”  
  
“Yes, Master Gleeful.” Will said quietly, going to the kitchen.  
  
“And clean up your mess. You're dripping everywhere.” Mason scowled and walked off to their study to sit at the crystal ball. The image was dark, which meant the bracelet really did block all of their magic. Clever boy. He smirked a bit and laced his fingers together. “That's alright. I'll indulge your little game of hide and seek for a bit.” He purred. “But, I always win.”  
  
–  
  
“So, why didn't this town celebrate Independence Day yesterday on the 4th?” Gideon asked, looking at the calendar.  
  
“It's a night-time event.” Pacifica sighed. “I mean, there were sales and stuff, but the fireworks are generally for during or after sunset, so we haven't really been able to do that. Besides, it would draw monsters' attention to set off fireworks.”  
  
“That's sad.” Gideon frowned, thinking of his own celebrations with his uncle.   
  
“Anyways, speaking of celebrations, what do you want to do for your birthday?” Pacifica smiled. “We could have a party, invite our friends.”  
  
“Who, besides, Robbie, can we count as friends here?” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Well, I have a couple friends I hang out with sometimes.” Pacifica reminded him. “And...uhm...huh. I guess you don't really have friends here, yet, do you?”  
  
“No...I suppose not.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“We could invite--”  
  
“No.” Gideon said firmly. “We're not inviting the Gleefuls.”  
  
“They've actually been pretty nice lately.” Pacifica tried to reason with him.  
  
“Yes, and so I don't trust them.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Their magic doesn't work on you right now, right? Come on.” Pacifica took his hand. “Maybe they'll surprise you and be really good for your birthday.”  
  
Gideon sighed. “Fine. But I'm setting some ground rules. I will not allow any 'birthday spankings' or whatever else they might think of. In fact, I will not allow them to touch me at all aside from touching my hand.”  
  
“Well...” Pacifica sighed. “Alright. I'll go make the invitations.” She smiled. “Tomorrow I get to sell cars! Wanna come along?”  
  
“Sure.” Gideon smiled.  
  
–  
  
“So, not even the crystals work now?” Mabel pouted at the empty crystal balls. “How long are we going to let them have those bracelets?”  
  
“We've grown too dependent on these anyway.” Mason leaned back in his chair. “We need to go back to doing some legwork. My knife's getting bored, I need to kill something.”  
  
“M'lady, Master Gleeful, Pacifica brought these over.” Will stepped into the room with a couple envelopes. “She said that since things were so quiet, she wanted to invite you...”  
  
“Hm.” Mason took them and waved him out dismissively, floating one of the envelopes over to Mabel. “Invite us?” He opened the envelope with his name on it and pulled out an invitation flyer. “'Gideon Gleefuls's 14 th birthday party'. July 9 th . Huh, he's turning 14 this year?” He set down the flyer on the desk. “I suppose it's a good thing we haven't killed anyone lately. Otherwise, I doubt he'd be okay with us being invited to his little party.” He smirked a bit.  
  
“Shame that he's being so mean, though. Just the hand?” Mabel pouted. “I wanted to give him a birthday kiss.”  
  
“Well...you could still kiss his hand.” Mason pointed out.  
  
“Oh, that's true.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“So, what should we give the special birthday boy?” Mason hummed. “14 years old, wow. He's officially going to count as a real teenager.”  
  
“We can't do much better than the Reverend in terms of twisted gifts. Should we actually be _nice_ ?” Mabel asked.  
  
“If we don't, then we'll never be allowed to a party again.” Mason chuckled. “Hmm, what _should_ we get him?”  
  
“I think I'll bake cookies. He'll trust them if he sees other people eating them.” She walked out.  
  
Mason looked thoughtful. “What should I get you...ah. Will.” He snapped his fingers and Will appeared at his side. “I need you to find out his exact measurements.”  
  
“Yes, master Gleeful.” Will bowed and vanished in a burst of blue fire.  
  
“Yes...I know _exactly_ what to give him.” Mason purred, chuckling softly. “Little Reverend.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason's got some plans in the works.


	15. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gideon's 14th birthday and everyone's invited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (C) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“You want to know Gideon's measurements?” Pacifica asked, looking at Will. “...Why?”  
  
“Master Gleeful wants to make him a birthday present. He thinks it will be perfect for him.” Will said softly. “Don't tell Gideon, of course.”  
  
“Uh, yeah, of course. I was just on my way to buy him some clothes anyway, so...I guess I can give you his measurements. Mason's been pretty good lately, so hopefully it's nothing that will upset Gideon...” She pulled out a notepad and wrote down something before taking off the page and handing it to Will. “Here you go. Are you coming to the party, Will?”  
  
“M-Me? I-I didn't get an invite.” Will said nervously.  
  
“Well, I'm inviting you now.” Pacifica smiled. “I'll bring one over for you so it's official, okay?”  
  
Will nodded slowly and then stepped back, note in hand, before vanishing in a burst of blue flame.  
  
Pacifica sighed and walked on to the store, catching up to her friends that hung back a bit to wait for her.  
  
–  
  
“Are you planning on making it yourself?” Mabel asked, looking in at Mason gathering materials together on the cleared-off desk.  
  
“Yes.” Mason said firmly. “...With Will's help.”  
  
“Hah, thought so. You can't even do a sock puppet right, how could you do a whole outfit?” Mabel laughed.  
  
“Jerk.” He grumbled, then looked up as Will returned. “Alright, let me see them. And then you will help me with this.”  
  
“I'm going back to my cookies.” Mabel left the room. “I'll give you critique later!”  
  
Mason looked over the note Will handed him. “...Okay, seems simple enough.” He set it down and sighed. “What am I doing?”  
  
“Making an outfit?” Will reminded him.  
  
“No, that's obvious. I'm just trying to figure out why the hell I'm being nice. Tch.” He started to work on the outfit. “Well, at least it'll amuse me to see him wear it.”  
  
Will chose not to comment on Mason's strange moment of self-reflection and mentally prepared himself for fixing Mason's mistakes.  
  
–  
  
Gideon got up from praying in his room and went to the living room. “Pacifica?”  
  
“I'm in my room, don't come in!” Pacifica called out.  
  
“Okay.” He nodded and went to the kitchen to start on lunch. He couldn't help but think of how this was his first birthday without his uncle in 9 years and felt a little bit homesick. While the pot of water was heating up, he pulled out his phone and dialed his uncle's number.  
  
The phone rang twice before it was picked up. “Gideon! How are you doing, my boy?” Abraham asked.  
  
“I'm doing alright. It's been pretty quiet lately...I'm honestly worried. Still, I called because I...well, I miss you.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“I miss you too, dear child. You're going to be turning 14 soon, are you excited?” Abraham asked.  
  
“I suppose. I'm having trouble staying happy for long in this town. I can't get the murdered Reverend out of my mind.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“...Gideon, you could come back sooner, you know. If you don't feel safe--”  
  
“No.” Gideon cut him off. “I have a mission here. God needs me here to help this town. If I don't help them, The Devil will enslave them all. For some reason, the Devil's minions here seem to be keeping me alive. They find me... _entertaining_ , I suppose. I will take advantage of that and do what I can for these people.”  
  
“Gideon...” Abraham sighed. “If it is in the service of God, then I will support your staying there longer. But, when the summer is over, whether you succeed or not, please come home. You can return the next year if you feel you must.”  
  
“I promise.” Gideon smiled softly. “Thank you for understanding, Uncle Abraham.”  
  
“Just promise me you will be careful. Don't do anything too reckless. I couldn't bear to lose you like we lost your mother, to some heartless, Godless heathen monster.” Abraham said, his voice shaking.  
  
“I'll be careful.” Gideon assured him. “The Lord will protect me.”  
  
“Then I will entrust your safety to Him. I'm not so sure your great-aunt will be able to help much.” Abraham said with a sigh.  
  
“She's trying. It's not easy on her, but she _is_ trying.” Gideon said softly. He noticed the water was ready and got out the mac and cheese from the cupboard. “I have to finish lunch, I'll talk to you later. God be with you, Uncle Abraham.”  
  
“And also with you, dear Gideon.” Abraham said softly before hanging up.  
  
Gideon put his phone in his pocket and set to work on making lunch.  
  
–  
  
“There.” Mason sat back to look over his handiwork.  
  
“Not bad.” Mabel remarked. “I could've done better. Has Will adjusted it at all yet?”  
  
“Nope.” Mason shook his head.  
  
“Oh, I guess it does deserve a bit of praise.” She did a slow clap. “But, have Will fix it up before you give it to Gideon.”  
  
He stuck out his tongue at her. “I will, don't worry. William?” He snapped his fingers and Will walked over to run his hands over the finished outfit, securing loose threads, adjusting anything that looked off-place and smoothing out the material. When he moved his hands away, it looked professionally-made. “There. Better?”  
  
“Better.” Mabel smiled. “I can't wait to see him wear it.”  
  
“Well, we can't force him to wear it.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“Let's box it up and wrap it. The cookies are all done and in a tin, with plenty of time to spare!” Mabel tapped Mason's shoulder. “On that note, we have a performance tonight.”  
  
“Agh, you had to remind me. Don't screw up, sister.” He got up and left Will to box up the gift.  
  
“I'll be just fine, why don't you worry about yourself?” Mabel snapped.  
  
Will sighed and carefully folded the outfit before conjuring up a box and setting it inside. Gideon _probably_ would appreciate the gift... _probably_. He only hoped that Mason wasn't planning something down the line for it. Mason Gleeful never gave gifts without some kind of nefarious plan connected to it.  
  
–  
  
“We're home!” Carla came in with Stanley. “I got cake on the way here. I hope you don't mind I invited Stanley?”  
  
“It's alright. He's nice.” Gideon smiled at the man.  
  
“Aw, thanks.” Stanley grinned.  
  
“We invited the twins, actually. And Will.” Pacifica said, setting plates on the table. “The guests should be on the way over now.”  
  
“Do you need any help?” Stanley asked.  
  
“I'll take my bags to my room.” Carla headed that way.  
  
“If you could, I still need to get silverware and glasses. Oh, and another plate for you, because I didn't know you were coming.” Pacifica said, going over to grab another plate.  
  
“I can help, you know.” Gideon started to get up.  
  
“Nope, birthday kids sit down and wait.” Pacifica said, pushing him back into his chair.  
  
They heard the doorbell and Pacifica scurried over to get it. Stanley chuckled and went to get the dishes for her. “So, 14, huh? Nice.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon nodded, smiling a bit. “Four more years until I can complete my training.”  
  
“Nice. Training?” Stanley set the dishes on the table with the food and then sat at the table with him.  
  
“Yeah, I've been training under my uncle to be Reverend.” Gideon said, nodding.  
  
“Robbie, hi!” Pacifica greeted cheerfully.  
  
“Heey, girl. Hope you don't mind, my friend Lee wanted to come along.” Robbie said, gesturing to his blonde friend.  
  
“Hey, cutie.” Lee grinned at her. “Name's Lee.” He held out a hand.  
  
Pacifica shook his hand. “Sure, come on in! I'll have to get another set of dishes out, but the more the merrier!” She looked over at Stanley. “Can you do that?”  
  
“Whoops, that's me.” Stanley got up and went to get another set of dishes.  
  
“Hey, Gideon!” Robbie walked over and gently squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “I got you a present, but where do they go?”  
  
“Pacifica put hers on that counter there.” Gideon pointed to a counter that had a few boxes on it.  
  
“Alright, cool.” Robbie walked over and set the box down. “Who else is coming?”  
  
“Pacifica's friends, Mason, Mabel and Will.” Gideon shrugged. “As far as I know, at least. We got a couple plus-ones already.”  
  
“Sorry about that.” Robbie grinned and sat at the table with him. “So, you're turning 14, huh? Nice. I remember being 14. Good year.”  
  
“Was it?” Gideon smiled. “What'd you do?”  
  
“I learned to play guitar.” Robbie grinned. “Was given a guitar for my 14th birthday, never parted with it since.” He took the guitar off his back and set it on his front instead. “See?”  
  
“Haha, I see that.” Gideon nodded. “Are you going to play any songs today?”  
  
“If you want me to.” Robbie smiled.  
  
Pacifica went to answer another knock on the door. “Ruby, Lena! Come on in!” She said cheerfully. “Gideon, these are my friends, Ruby and Lena!”  
  
“Hi~!” The two girls waved cheerfully. Then they pulled Pacifica to the side and started to gossip.  
  
Gideon smiled a bit and then got up to answer the door when it was knocked on again. “That's probably the Gleefuls.” He said to himself, opening the door.  
  
“Happy birthday~!” Mabel said cheerfully, all three of them holding gifts. Will stood behind Mabel and Mason, clutching his gift to his chest as if he was worried he'd lose it. Gideon opened the door wider for them to come in and stood back.   
  
“Hi. You, uh, read the rules, right?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yes, we know. No touching anything but your hand.,” Mason assured him, walking in. “Where do the gifts go?”  
  
“On that counter.” Gideon pointed over to it.  
  
“Thanks.” Mason smiled and led the other two to set down their gifts. Then Mabel came back and held out her hand.   
  
“Gideon, can I see your hand?” She smiled.  
  
“Uh, sure.” He held out his hand for a handshake.  
  
Mabel took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it. “It's a birthday kiss.” She smiled with a wink. “Happy 14th birthday, my Little Reverend.”  
  
Okay, that wasn't _so_ bad. “Thank you.” He pulled his hand free, Mabel letting go to allow it, and then went to the table to sit down in his chair again.  
  
“Is this everyone?” Carla asked as she brought out the store-bought cake and set it in front of Gideon. “Let me just get the candles and then we'll sing 'happy birthday'.”  
  
“Oh, let me play along.” Robbie strummed on his guitar and smiled at Gideon. Mason shot Lee a cold look, making the blond man grimace nervously.  
  
“Alright, here we go. Let's hope this thing works today...” Carla reached for the lighter. Mason flicked his wrist and all the candles lit up. “Oh! Uh, thank you!”  
  
“It's no problem at all.” Mason smiled.  
  
Robbie started to play and everyone sang “Happy Birthday” as Gideon sat quietly and waited for it to be done. Then he blew out the candles as Robbie did the final note and Carla took the cake away to cut it as Stan brought over the presents.  
  
“Open mine first!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“Well, alright...” Gideon grabbed her box and unwrapped it, finding the tin inside. Curiously, he slowly opened it and peeked inside. “Cookies?”  
  
“Those can go over to the table.” Mabel kissed his cheek before taking the cookies over to the rest of the food. “I'm sure you'll like them!”  
  
Well, Gideon supposed that if she was willing to risk her uncle eating it that they must be safe. While they were willing to kill and mangle, they seemed to stop short of harming family. “Thank you.” He smiled at her and then reached for the next box, one from Pacifica. Inside it was a new set of clothes, the shirt displaying the name of the town on it. He smiled appreciatively at Pacifica before she picked up the box and set it to the side, letting him access the rest of them.  
  
Robbie's gift was a CD of his band and an ocarina with sheet music. Will's gift was a hand-made cloth bookmark with a blue tassel that had blue triangles running down it on a white background. For some reason, this seemed to amuse Mason. Gideon supposed it was an in-joke.  
  
Carla's gift was a teddy bear holding a white rose. Stan's gift was a gold necklace with a silver cross on it. Lee hadn't thought to bring anything and apologized, saying it was short-notice. Gideon assured him that it was fine.  
  
And then, finally, it was Mason's gift. He was a little bit tense about it, after their last meeting, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad since they weren't alone for this? He opened it up and took out... “Is this...a Reverend's uniform?”  
  
“Tailored to your size.” Mason said, nodding with a smile. “Do you like it?”  
  
Well, it was clear that it was a jab at him to go with their “Little Reverend” nickname, but he had to admit that it did look good. And the gesture was pleasant. “Yes.” He nodded, folding it back up and putting it in the box. “Thank you.”  
  
“I'll go put these in your room.” Pacifica said, getting up and picking up the boxes. Robbie assisted her and they left the room together.  
  
“I'm glad you like it.” Mason grinned a bit. “I made it myself.”  
  
“You sew?” Gideon asked.  
  
“A little bit. Enough to make an outfit.” Mason shrugged.  
  
Normally, a beginner would have band-aids on their fingers from sewing, but he supposed if you had a demon to help you that it was easier. Besides, he could've used magic too. “I could teach you a bit more.” He said before he realized what he was saying. Well, too late to take it back now, Mason's eyes had lit up a bit.  
  
“Well, if you're offering.” Mason smiled wider.  
  
“He's a whiny learner.” Mabel warned Gideon with a grin.  
  
“I do not _whine_.” Mason huffed at her.  
  
“You're whining _now_.” Mabel taunted him.  
  
“Okay, break it up.” Gideon held up a hand and the twins sat back in their seats. It was kind of nice, seeing them bicker like normal kids, but not right now. He looked towards the bedroom, noticing Pacifica and Robbie were still gone. “Where are those two?” He muttered.  
  
Mason shot Lee a look and the blond man headed over to check on them. Gideon decided to do the same, getting up to follow him. Judging by the sounds behind him, so did the twins.  
  
“Robbie? Yo, Rob, what's taking so long?” Lee asked, walking down the hall. “Uh, which one is yours?”  
  
“This one.” Gideon opened his bedroom door and sighed. “Pacifica? Really?”  
  
Pacifica yelped in surprise and pulled away from Robbie, both of them blushing. “W-We weren't doing anything!”  
  
“You were _kissing_ the _hippie_.” Mason said dryly.  
  
“Just a kiss!” Pacifica said, looking a bit flustered.  
  
“Come on, let's go back to the party.” Gideon sighed and stepped out of the way to let her scamper out.  
  
“Sorry, Gideon.” Robbie said apologetically. “She kind of surprised me with it, too.”  
  
“I figured.” Gideon motioned for him to step out and Robbie followed after Pacifica. Gideon then shut the door and headed back to the table.  
  
As he headed back through the hallway, he noticed the twins talking to Lee and hung back a bit to listen.  
  
“...supposed to be keeping him _away_ from her!” Mason hissed.  
  
“I know, I know, I forgot. I didn't think he'd do anything.” Lee said nervously.  
  
“Well, _clearly_ he's not the one we should be worried about. You have _one_ job, Lee; make sure that those two _aren't alone together_.” Mabel said, gripping his shoulder. “Don't make me regret our time together.”  
  
“I'm sorry, I'll do better.” Lee said, nodding quickly.  
  
“You _better_.” Mason said firmly.  
  
Gideon sighed and walked on. Was it too much to ask to have the twins _not_ be _scheming_ for one day? Well, at least all they seemed focused on right now was keeping Pacifica and Robbie apart. Ah, jealousy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee done screwed up.


	16. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird pit appears in the Gleefuls' backyard and all the kids and Will fall in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“How long has this been back here?” Mabel asked curiously.  
  
“I'm not sure. It doesn't seem new.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“William?” Mabel looked at him. “Do you know what this is?”  
  
“Or what made it?” Mason asked, looking around for any others.  
  
“I-I-It's a Bottomless Pit. They pop up from t-time to time. S-Sometimes things that go in come back out, and s-s-sometimes they get sent to another d-dimension.” Will explained.  
  
“Sounds risky. We should test it.” Mason commented. “Will, go have Soos buy us some kind of animal from the farm.”  
  
Will nodded and headed off. Mason turned to his sister. “In the meantime, let's run tests on the soil. Maybe we can find what makes it a portal to another dimension, and how to control what happens in it.”  
  
“Alright, I'll go grab the equipment.” Mabel walked off while Mason put on gloves to run his fingers through the soil. It seemed no different than any others. Hm...  
  
“What'cha doing?”  
  
Mason glanced over his shoulder. “Wow, you missed our visits so much that you're sneaking around my house?” He asked, getting up and pulling off his gloves.  
  
“We're just curious what you're doing.” Pacifica shrugged. “I saw Mr. Ramirez drive by.”  
  
“He's getting us a livestock animal to throw into this hole for science.” Mason said, gesturing to the hole.  
  
“What is it?” Gideon asked, walking over and looking in. “I don't see a bottom.”  
  
“Of course you don't. It's a bottomless pit.” Mason reached over and patted his back. Gideon stumbled a bit but turned so he fell the other way instead. “Aww.”  
  
“I don't feel like falling down into a _pit_ , bottomless or not.” Gideon said, getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
“Worth a shot.” Mason grinned at him.  
  
“ _Guys_...” Pacifica sighed. “So, uh, this thing just appeared out of nowhere?” She looked at Mason.  
  
“Yep. We saw it outside our bedroom window and went to check it out.” Mason nodded.  
  
Mabel walked over with a box. “Okay, I brought the stuff. Oh, hey, we have visitors?”  
  
“Hi!” Pacifica greeted.  
  
“It was unusually quiet, so we decided to see what you were up to.” Gideon said, nodding in greeting.  
  
“Well, it's very sweet of you to check up on us.” Mabel walked over and kissed his cheek before handing the box to Mason. “We're just checking out this pit, though. It might get boring.”  
  
“Just because _you_ think the science side of magic is boring, doesn't mean everyone else does.” Mason said as he put on a fresh pair of gloves and opened the box. “I would advise you to stand back, though. There's no telling what kind of reaction our tests may have on it. It's a new specimen to examine, we've never really found one of these before--”  
  
“Neeeeerd.” Mabel whispered to Pacifica, who giggled.  
  
“--and just imagine if we could harness its power! William said that it has the ability to send things to another dimension!” Mason continued, apparently unaware of the girls finding amusement at his excitement over the pit's abilities.  
  
“...So...science and magic...mix?” Gideon asked. “I always thought they were separate forms of heresy.”  
  
“Ah, the Catholic schoolboy once again reminds us of his terrible and flawed upbringing in The Faith!” Mason remarked. “Yes, magic and science mix. And, honestly, how can you call magic 'heresy' when your so-called 'miracles' are magic? Your Jesus Christ was just a very powerful wizard that had the blood of a deity. Every single 'prophet' of yours used magic to prove your God's power. For all we know, your God is just a very powerful wizard! I mean, _William_ is supposed to be a God! The Cosmos creates powerful beings that govern over worlds and your God is no more special than William!”  
  
“You said he was a demon.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“He is. A very powerful one that was worshiped as a God, once upon a VERY long time ago.” Mabel giggled. “That was _before_ he was enslaved by our family, of course. Now, his power is ours to control. We haven't been able to tap into it fully, though, something to do with the summoning ritual has weakened his abilities.”  
  
“We enslaved a God, how's _that_ for 'heresy'?” Mason snickered.  
  
Gideon sighed heavily. “You are deluded by your fantasies. There is only one God.”  
  
“Nah, you're just brainwashed.” Mason finished setting up some kind of equipment and took samples of the soil from the edge of the pit to run tests on it. “Your uncle brainwashed you to help you get over your trauma with your father.”  
  
“His what?” Pacifica asked quietly.  
  
“Shut up.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“It's a common tactic to recover from trauma. Hypnotism can even erase memories, if strong enough. And, as the Reverend, he probably has quite a bit of power.” Mason said, ignoring his command. “He didn't erase it, of course, but he buried it under teachings and mantras and rituals to consume your daily life.”  
  
“I said to shut up!” Gideon snapped.  
  
“Ah, Soos!” Mabel greeted as the man came up to her holding a pig. “Did you get what we asked for?”  
  
Soos handed the pig over and Mabel took it into her arms. “Alright, little one, do you want to go on a....trip...oh my gosh.”  
  
“What?” Mason looked up at her.  
  
“Wawel.” The pig oinked at her.  
  
“He...said...my...name.” Mabel breathed.  
  
“Awww~!” Pacifica cooed.  
  
“Oh no.” Mason groaned.  
  
“Brother, we'll have to throw in something else. We're keeping this pig.” Mabel said firmly.  
  
“It's a _pig_.” Mason stood up. “Hand it over.”  
  
“No! I need to name him.” Mabel looked thoughtful.  
  
“How about 'Waddles'?” Pacifica suggested. “Because he waddles as he walks!”  
  
“What a quaint and simple reason.” Mabel looked at her, then at the pig again. “...I _love_ it.”  
  
“Oh, come on! Don't _name_ it!” Mason protested, grabbing it from her hands. “Since when have you liked _pigs_? Don't be stupid and let's throw it in!”  
  
“No, give him back!” Mabel reached for him.  
  
Will came up to the group, noticing the wind had stilled around the pit. “Uh oh...uh, guys? Y-you might want to move from there.”  
  
“It's just a dumb pig! You can get another one!” Mason insisted.  
  
“It wouldn't be the same!” Pacifica said, now joining the struggle.  
  
“Hey, don't bump me!” Gideon moved out of the way of their struggle.  
  
“G-Guys, really, we have to move!” Will insisted.  
  
Soos quickly stepped back from the pit, apparently the only one heeding Will's advice.  
  
“Give him back!” Mabel said, trying to free the pig from Mason's arms.  
  
“Don't hurt him!” Pacifica cried.  
  
“Why do you need to throw anything in at all?” Gideon asked, deciding he may as well help them out.  
  
“Because we have to test the pit!” Mason said, throwing the pig in.  
  
“No!” The girls cried.  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind knocked Will forward and into the group, pushing them all in. “S-sorry!”  
  
“Will, what the fuck?!” Mason demanded.  
  
“Ahhh, no, why are we going in?!” Mabel cried.  
  
“What's happening?!” Pacifica cried.  
  
“Well, looks like _we're_ going to test the pit.” Gideon said, giving Mason a pointed look.  
  
They fell down, down, down into the pit...and then spotted Waddles still falling. Mabel happily reached out and grabbed him, holding him close. “Waddles!”  
  
Mason huffed, looking at Will. “So, what do we know about the pits? How long until we go back out again?”  
  
“No one's ever really tested that.” Will admitted.  
  
“Besides, we could go to another dimension.” Gideon reminded him, looking up at the hole above them.  
  
“Great. Just fucking great. All this over a damn pig. You know, I bet this is _your_ fault.” Mason glared at Gideon.  
  
“ _Why_ is it _my_ fault?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Don't you own a fucking mirror?” Mason hissed. “The damn pig looks like you!”  
  
“ _Excuse_ me?” Gideon frowned, offended.  
  
“Hey, don't be mean to Waddles!” Pacifica said firmly. Mason raised a middle finger in Waddles' direction and then crossed his arms over his chest in irritation, shifting position so he was sitting with one leg crossed over the other.  
  
“Well, as long as we're down here, we may as well get comfortable and talk to each other.” Mabel said as she played with the pig in her lap.  
  
“About what?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Well, for starters, where did you get that gorgeous bracelet?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Gideon made it.” Pacifica replied. “I think he's out of material, though.”  
  
“I'd have to go into the woods to get more.” Gideon commented.  
  
“Need a bodyguard? I mean, you worried the hell out of your aunt when you come home unconscious in Will's arms.” Mason asked mockingly.  
  
“There's no need to _pretend_ , Mason. You _know_ that that was _your_ doing.” Gideon glared at him.  
  
“Why? What happened?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Oh, Gideon and I just had a little talk in the woods.” Mason assured her. “Nothing big.”  
  
“'Nothing big'?! You--” Gideon gasped as Mason made a cutting motion with his glowing hand and Gideon's voice failed to come out.  
  
“Looks like our magic still works. Can't float out, though.” Mason remarked, looking up.  
  
Gideon glared at him and then crossed himself. Apparently he was thinking not-so-holy thoughts, Mason guessed.   
  
“Oh, give him back his voice.” Mabel laughed a bit. “It's not like you have anything to hide.”  
  
“Fine.” Mason snapped his fingers.  
  
“You're a jerk.” Gideon snapped at him.  
  
“Oh, this is news to you?” Mason looked at Will. “How long have we been down here?”  
  
“Uhm...ten minutes.” Will said, checking his pocket-watch.  
  
“Gideon...what did Mason mean earlier?” Pacifica asked. “What...trauma with your father?”  
  
“I don't want to talk about it.” Gideon said firmly. “It's bad enough _they_ made me think about it.”  
  
Pacifica sighed and nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“For the record, 'shut up' is not a valid argument, it's just a sign of denial. And I don't mean the one in Egypt.” Mason remarked with a smirk.  
  
“Pacifica, can I borrow that bracelet?” Mabel asked. “For just a few days, until Gideon can make me my own?”  
  
“Uhm...I guess that's okay.” Pacifica nodded. “After we get out, though. I don't want to risk losing it.”  
  
''Come to think of it,' Mason realized. 'My magic worked on him. He's not wearing the bracelet today?' He glanced at Gideon's wrist. “Hey, what happened to _your_ bracelet?”  
  
“...It went missing last night. I woke up and my window was open. Little footprints were in the dirt outside it.” Gideon said, sighing.  
  
“Gnomes stole your bracelet?” Mason laughed a bit.  
  
“Is that normal for them to do, or do you think they were _told_ to do it?” Gideon asked.  
  
“If you're implying that Wendy's to blame, she wouldn't take your bracelet. The gnomes steal things all the time, you should've kept your window locked.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“I'll remember that for later.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Fifteen minutes.” Will said softly.  
  
“I'm going to have to get you a doggy bed.” Mabel cooed to Waddles. “Pacifica, do you know anything about raising pigs?”  
  
“No, my family has never raised livestock.” Pacifica shook her head.  
  
“Well, I'll look online for tips.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Pigs aren't pets. Why do you want to keep the damn pig so badly?” Mason grumbled. “Now we're stuck here in this stupid pit, all because _you_ wouldn't get over your fascination with the test subject.”  
  
“Why couldn't you just let me have this nice thing?” Mabel asked with a pout.  
  
“Sister, I let you have _several_ nice things. _Many_ of which you still _owe_ me for. But I don't want to _live_ with a _ **damn pig**_!” Mason huffed.  
  
“That's funny, you seem to have no problem _kissing_ one.” Gideon remarked.  
  
Mason rolled his eyes. “I said the pig looks like _you_ , not that _you_ are a pig.”  
  
“Wait, you kissed Gideon?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Oh, yeah. He snuck into my room at night and I decided to mess with him by kissing him.” Mason grinned.  
  
Pacifica groaned. “Mason...”  
  
“Hey, I don't know why you're looking at me funny when you were kissing the dirty hippie in your cousin's room.” Mason said pointedly.  
  
“That's—Robbie is NOT dirty! He's sweet, and kind, and gentle, and everything you're NOT!” Pacifica huffed.  
  
Mabel laughed. “Oh my god, do you _actually_ _**like**_ that guy? You know that he's had, like, five different girlfriends, right? And Wendy's planning to be his next one?”  
  
“Looks like I beat her to it, we're going on a date tomorrow.” Pacifica said firmly.  
  
“Ew.” Mason made a face. “A date with Robbie? What are you going to do, dance in a field of flowers?”  
  
“We're going hiking. And, yes, there will probably be dancing in a field of flowers at some point.” Pacifica nodded, smiling a bit.  
  
“Better bring protection.” Mabel giggled as Mason made a gagging face.  
  
“That's _not_ what I meant and you know it.” Pacifica blushed a bit.  
  
“He's a guy, you _know_ that'll be on his mind.” Mabel said casually.  
  
“Ugh...” Pacifica looked at Will. “How much longer will we be down here?”  
  
“I don't know.” Will shrugged. “We've been down here now for about twenty-five minutes now. And we may end up in another dimension, you know.”  
  
“I hope not.” Pacifica groaned.  
  
“Can you get us back if that _does_ happen?” Mason asked, looking annoyed.  
  
“Uhm...I'm...not confident on that.” Will admitted. “I've never been through one of these before.”  
  
“Well, then you better damn well _hope_ that you can.” Mason growled.  
  
“I-I can t-try!” Will squeaked in fear.  
  
“There is no try, there is only do.” Gideon said softly. “Mason, getting mad at him won't solve anything. It's not _his_ fault we're down here, you know.”  
  
“You're right, it's the damn _pig's_ fault.” Mason huffed.  
  
“No, Mason, it's _yours_. You could've left the pig alone, but you were stubborn and now we're trapped down here.” Gideon said firmly. “The sooner you accept that, the better you'll be for it.”  
  
“Oh, fuck off.” Mason glared at him. “This is NOT my fault. I didn't put the damn pit here! And Mabel shouldn't have gotten attached to the animal! She's never done this before, so it MUST be your fault!”  
  
“He has a point.” Mabel shrugged. “Waddles _does_ make me think of you. You're both so cute!” She snuggled the pig.  
  
Suddenly, the world turned upside down and they fell out and onto the ground outside the pit. “Ungh...” Gideon groaned, holding his head as they all started to get up.  
  
Will offered Mason a hand and he smacked it away before getting up on his own. Apologizing hurriedly, Will went to help Pacifica up instead, guessing that Mabel would react the same way.  
  
“Grunkle Stan~!” Mabel picked up Waddles and ran inside. “I got a pig, can we get him a bed? And a collar? With jewels on it!”  
  
Mason brushed off his cape and looked at Gideon and Pacifica. “Well, I think we've _all_ had enough adventure for one day. Try not to get kidnapped by anything when going home.” He turned to go inside.  
  
“Wait.” Pacifica took off her bracelet. “Mabel wanted to borrow this.”  
  
Mason looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Are you _sure_? I mean, it's not exactly mass-produced. She might not give it back.”  
  
“I trust her.” Pacifica smiled.  
  
“Dumb move.” Mason walked over and kissed her, taking the bracelet. “But, sure, if you want to risk it.”  
  
Pacifica blushed. “D-Don't kiss me, Mason! I'm dating Robbie!”  
  
“ _Sure_ you are.” Mason rolled his eyes and walked inside, muttering to himself “Looks like Lee's going to be monster chow.” as he shut the door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what if they HAD gone to another dimension? Ah, the possibilities.


	17. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are going missing, and Gideon thinks it's the doing of the Gleefuls. Turns out it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((A/N: And we are BACK! Sorry about the long wait, AO3 didn't like the fact that I asked for people to buy my commissions or send me money, so...yeah. That sucked. Anyways, now that I know they AREN'T okay with commission posts, I'm going to avoid doing that again in the future. Anyways, on with the show!))

“People have been going missing again.”  
  
Mason chuckled softly and looked over his shoulder. “You really need to stop coming into my bedroom, Pines.”  
  
“People have been going missing and what little is found of them is dead by the lake.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“We're not responsible, if that's what you're suggesting.” Mason sat back from his desk. “But, if it will ease your concerns, we can go investigate it.”  
  
“Pacifica is going to the lake with Robbie today. Are you _sure_ you're not responsible for those deaths? Or Wendy?” Gideon asked as Mason got up.  
  
“Positive.” Mason allowed Will to fasten on his cape and then he turned to Gideon. “We better hurry then, shouldn't we? And there _is_ a door.”  
  
“I didn't want to deal with Mabel.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“So you risked coming into our bedroom?” Mason chuckled and walked over, draping an arm over his shoulders. “Ah, Gideon, you are such a riot sometimes.” He led him out of the room by the door.  
  
“What the—when did Gideon get here?” Mabel asked as they walked past her. She was trying to teach the pig to do tricks for the show.  
  
“He came in the bedroom window to avoid you.” Mason said teasingly. “If you're done playing with the pig, we're going to investigate mysterious deaths by the lake before Pacifica becomes the next victim.”  
  
“Alright, I'm coming.” Mabel got up. “Ugh, it's so hot right now. Hold on, if we're going to the lake then I'm getting my swimsuit.” She walked off to their room.  
  
“Meet you there, sis.” Mason opened the front door for Gideon and looked around. “Hey, where's Stan at?”  
  
“Stan and Soos went to the store to get Waddles some nice stuff.” Mabel called back.  
  
“Ah. Wait, does that mean no one's going to be here to watch the dumb pig?” Mason frowned and looked at Will. “You stay here and watch the pig until Stan gets back.”  
  
Will nodded and walked over to kneel next to the pig.  
  
“Hey, can I ask a question?” Gideon asked as they walked out, Mabel catching up to them quickly. “Why doesn't...Soos...speak?”  
  
“He can't speak English.” Mason shrugged. “It's easier for him to pretend to be mute than to deal with people laughing at his flawed attempts.”  
  
“Oh.” Gideon frowned. “That's...sad.”  
  
“Eh, he's fine.” Mason waved it off dismissively before he took one of Gideon's arms and Mabel took the other. “Alright, let's get over there.” They all glowed and flew off towards the lake, Gideon held between them.  
  
When they arrived, they set Gideon down and Mason went to examine the water. “Doesn't look like the Gobblewonker's active. Actually, seems pretty peaceful.”  
  
“Maybe it's not in the water.” Mabel shrugged.   
  
“When is Pacifica getting here?” Mason asked Gideon.  
  
“Their date is at noon.” Gideon checked his watch. “It's 9:30 now.”  
  
“Not sure if we have enough time to secure the area.” Mason muttered.  
  
“Can't we just turn her away?” Mabel asked.  
  
“We could, but we still need to get a handle on what's killing these people.” Mason looked at Gideon. “Call your cousin and tell her that the lake is off-limits until further notice. Spread the word. I want you to stay here, though.”  
  
“Why?” Gideon asked.  
  
“We're going to be focused on finding the problem. We need someone to watch our backs.” Mason looked over his shoulder at him, smirking. “Unless, of course, you intend to stab us with a wood-carving knife?”  
  
“...Fine. I'll stay and help.” Gideon sighed and looked around. He couldn't see any sign of what could be the problem, but people were dying. He pulled out his phone and texted Pacifica, listening closely to the twins talking nearby.  
  
“'Watch our backs'? You know he's not stupid enough to believe that.” Mabel commented as they started to draw a magic circle on the ground.   
  
“Would you rather I bluntly say 'you're the bait'? He'd take off.” Mason rolled his eyes.  
  
Ah. Gideon figured as much. It just wasn't like them to be so trusting. He'd just act like he didn't hear them, because it wasn't worth the fuss. Besides, they wouldn't let him die, so it's not like he'd be in danger.  
  
Twenty minutes and a locator spell later and they still hadn't figured out what could be the cause. Gideon sighed and started off, going for a walk. Maybe if the monster finds him, he could outrun it.   
  
“Where are you going?” Mason asked.  
  
“I'm going...” He paused, “to find out where that singing is coming from.”  
  
“Singing?” Mabel asked, confused.  
  
“You hear it, too?” Mason walked over to join Gideon.  
  
“I think it's over this way.” Gideon walked on ahead, Mason following him.  
  
“I don't hear anything.” Mabel frowned, then looked at her bracelet. “...Oh. Ohhhhhh. Well, that's not good.” She quickly followed them.  
  
She followed them to a cave, and she could tell as soon as they they stepped inside that this cave was meant to be protected from magic. She spotted some carvings on the wall, strange and unusual, but definitely the reason their locator spell didn't work.  
  
The lake stretched out into this cave, and there was a beautiful figure sitting in the water, everything from the torso down hidden from view by the water. It was a man, and he was playing the guitar as he sang. He was rather good at it, Mabel noted, but she also knew full well what would going on. “Oh, no you don't.” She held out a hand and her stone glowed as the entranced duo glowed as well. “That's quite enough of that!” She walked over past them and stood in front of the man. “You're a siren, aren't you?”  
  
He stopped singing and grinned up a her a bit, his teeth sharp and jagged. His pupils were slits and glowed softly in the dim lightning of the cave. “Hello, beautiful senorita.”  
  
“Hello, you gorgeous siren.” She walked over and knelt next to him, sliding her hand along his chest. “You're not going to eat me? What's your name?”  
  
“My name is not able to be spoken by the surface world, but you may call me whatever you wish. And, no, I only eat those I put under my trance.” He slid a hand up out of the water and wrapped it around her waist. “Which you...are not.”  
  
“How about 'Mermando'? It's just a nickname, and it'll be great for our show. Would you like to join the circus?” Mabel grinned. “We'll make sure you're well-fed and you can sing to people all you like.”  
  
“Hm...I ran away from home to escape the pressures and constrains of my royal life. I was going to be wed to a manatee, which I just...couldn't do. To join the circus sounds...delightful.” He hummed. “But, what is in it for me?”  
  
“Ohh, you're a prince?” Mabel carefully pulled away. “Let me just change into something more comfortable, and then I'll _show_ you what's in it for you.” She unfastened her skirt and then looked at Mason and Gideon. “Oh, yeah. You're probably no longer under the trance.” She released them from her hold.  
  
“Thank you.” Mason grabbed Gideon's arm and pulled him along. “We'll let you two be.”  
  
“Wait, what is she going to do?” Gideon asked.  
  
“She's giving him the royal treatment.” Mason chuckled, leading him out of the cave just as Mabel dropped her clothes to the ground and reached for her bikini.  
  
“What do you mean?” Gideon asked as Mason moved a boulder with the stone's power, the last thing Gideon saw of Mabel being her climbing in with the siren, his mouth already on her neck as he coaxed her in.  
  
“My sister has her ways of getting things done. This way we don't have to kill him, and he becomes of use to us.” Mason shrugged. “She'll be fine.” He walked away from the cave.  
  
Gideon walked after him. “But, she...how can she just callously hand over her body like that? I know she was trying to seduce me, but still! Isn't that a bit much? And with a siren?”  
  
“She doesn't care about who or what she has sex with.” Mason shrugged. “She hasn't been a virgin since she was thirteen years old. Our birthday, actually. She had been flirting with a gardener and that night I came in to find he'd finally given in to her advances and they were in the throes of love-making.”  
  
“What did you do?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Nothing, I told him that since it was consensual I didn't give a fuck. Their affair lasted three weeks before our father caught them together in the garden and he was fired and found dead a week later.” Mason laughed. “Our father called her 'spoiled goods', that no one would want to marry her now. It freed her up from the confines of wealthy expectations. I decided to have sex with one of our classmates a year later, and by then father had completely given up on using us to improve the family status. Last I heard, they were still trying to birth another one. No luck yet.” He smirked a bit. “They have no idea Mabel and I cursed them.”  
  
“That's...sickening.” Gideon frowned. “How long have you been so...sadistic?”  
  
“You know, I think this Q&A is on hold until you pay the toll.” Mason smirked at him.  
  
“Toll?” Gideon asked, taken aback.  
  
Mason tapped his lips. “Yep. Kiss me and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about us.”  
  
“What—you—if you want to kiss me, why not just _do_ it like before?” Gideon huffed.  
  
“Because I want _you_ to kiss _me_. Otherwise, you learn nothing.” Mason chuckled.  
  
Gideon tensed a bit. He wanted to know...but...it was one thing to _be_ kissed, it was another entirely to do it himself. This went against everything he knew was wrong to kiss this witch, but to know your enemy...  
  
He'd already studied an occult book. Made a bracelet from a witch's recipe. Broken so many rules and snuck around to try and steal those stones. What was one more sin? He'd have to confess it later, but in the duty of God, you had to do terrible things sometimes. He stepped closer and approached Mason. He waited for him to also move, but it seemed he was forcing him to do everything. He stepped closer still and reached up to grip the collar of Mabel's shirt, pulling him down a bit so he could press his lips against the older teen's.  
  
Mason made a pleasured sound and wrapped his arms around Gideon, holding him closer and deepening the kiss. His tongue pushed past Gideon's lips and then he moved them so Gideon was pressed against the rock wall beneath him as their tongue battled for dominance. Mason won, of course, and they kept at it until finally Gideon pushed against him desperately, in need of air. Mason chuckled and broke the kiss, his arms still pinning Gideon to the wall.   
  
“Th-There. Now...my question?” Gideon asked.  
  
Mason smiled and kissed him lightly. “For as long as I can recall. Mother says that once I was able to crawl, we were at a park and I found this beetle. I broke it into pieces and brought the pieces to my mother to show them off. Funny how she didn't realize until much later that I was a psychopath.”   
  
“So, there's no...no reason for you to be the way you are?” Gideon asked. “L-Like...an abusive father, or...”  
  
“No, I was never abused. However, if you really want something to go off of, I have heard my great-grandfather was a very abusive man. And my great-uncle, Stan's twin brother, was also pretty violent. My grandfather was hot-tempered, but didn't abuse his children and my father never carried on the tradition. And my sister was never sexually abused, either. We're just both very twisted.” Mason chuckled and kissed him lightly again before finally stepped back to let him go. “That was a good kiss. We should meet in your bedroom tonight and do some more.” He winked at him and walked away.  
  
Gideon blushed furiously and then looked over as the stone moved, Mabel coming out. “I'll bring over a tank for you to ride in, baby. See you soon~!” Mabel said, blowing a kiss to Mermando. Then she looked at Gideon and chuckled. “Wow, what happened to you?”  
  
“Your brother.” Gideon huffed.  
  
“Well, looks like he had fun.” Mabel smiled and walked over, pecking him on the lips. “You can tell Pacifica it's safe to come here, now.”  
  
Gideon didn't even bother wiping his mouth this time, instead pulling out his phone and texting Pacifica as he stormed away from the area.  
  
Mabel giggled and walked after him. “Stick around, Gideon, we'll go for a swim! It's too hot to be huffy!”  
  
Mason chuckled from where he was cleaning up their magic circle from earlier. “Aw, don't tease him. Besides, he didn't bring any swimming clothes. How did it go?”  
  
“Mm...it was amazing. You know, I never considered doing it with a merman until today. A+ experience. You should try it.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“You know I prefer to be the one on top.” Mason rolled his eyes.  
  
–  
  
Gideon sat in his room quietly, staring at his phone. His uncle had once again begged him to come back before things got any worse with them, but he'd once again refused, saying he needed to stop them. Pacifica still wasn't back, and Carla was out with Stan again. He considered going out, but where would he go? He didn't know anyone but Robbie and, well, anyone connected with the Gleeful family. Which he didn't want to deal with right now. He sighed and set down his phone, laying back on the bed with his arm draped over his face.  
  
The Tent of Telepathy now had a siren, of all things. If you'd asked him before this summer if he believed sirens existed he would've slowly shaken his head and prayed for your sanity. Now? It seemed everything was real. Real and really annoying. He closed his eyes and moved his hand off his face. Maybe a nap would do him some good. He was pretty stressed after earlier.  
  
Of course, dreams brought forward things he'd rather not think about. The memories that had been pulled forth were still lurking on his subconscious and he whimpered softly as he tossed and turned in restless sleep.  
  
Soft hands rested on his cheek, keeping his head from turning again, and then he felt a weight on his body before lips were against his. Startled awake, his eyes opened and he gasped, seeing Mason leaning over him. “Y-You—get out!” He shoved at him.  
  
“You must've assumed I was joking earlier.” Mason chuckled. “Besides, you needed a wake-up kiss. No more nightmares now, right?”  
  
Gideon sat up a bit—as much as he could with Mason sitting on him—and wiped at his mouth. “How did you get in here?”  
  
Mason raised an eyebrow and pointedly gripped the stone on his tie, the window opening and closing again with a soft glow. “Do you really have to ask?”  
  
“Of course.” Gideon sighed. “Look, just...just go away. I've had enough of you.”  
  
Mason smirked and leaned in, pinning him down. “Have you really? I don't think you've had enough yet.” He trailed a hand up Gideon's shirt.  
  
“Stop it. Get off.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Say 'please'.” Mason purred.  
  
“Please, get off.” Gideon said, sighing heavily.  
  
“I'm trying to.” Mason laughed and then got off of him. “Alright, I'll leave you alone for now. We've got a siren to introduce to Stan, anyway.” He snapped his fingers and the window opened for him. Then he went to the window and flew out. “See you later.” He gave a two-fingered salute and flew off, the window closing behind him.  
  
Gideon groaned, laying back down and bringing his hands up to his head. He would NEVER understand that guy!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, there's a new member of the "family"!  
> (I need to draw Mermando's siren appearance.)


	18. Mix-and-Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Mabel need Gideon's help with a bit of a...problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Fuck.”  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
“FUCK.”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Mabel and Mason faced each other, looking equally upset.  
  
“Fucking HELL.” Mason looked at the book they were reading. “What the fuck is this note?! 'Reversal spell in Journal 3'?! Fuck!”  
  
“I suppose we'll have to go and ask them if we can read their book.” Mabel said, walking over to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
“How can you be so calm? Damn it, I have a date today!” Mason stomped his foot.  
  
“Kindly don't have a hissy fit in my body.” Mabel said as she reached over to grab her headband and put it on. “Look, we already know what we have to do. Let's just do it.”  
  
“Why is the reversal spell in Journal 3?!” Mason asked.  
  
“Maybe because that's near the last page of Journal 2 and they were stuck like this for a little while?” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Let's just get over ourselves and ask them for help.”  
  
Mason glared at the remnants of the science/magic concoction they'd whipped up. They had been intending to use it on Will and the pig, but instead Will was stammering and trying to figure out how to fix this while Waddles watched them with interest. “Fine. We'll do that.”  
  
–  
  
Pacifica walked over to open the door when she heard a polite knock on it. To her surprise, Mabel and Mason were at the door, but nothing was in their hands. “Hi. We need to borrow your book.” Mason said.  
  
“She means that we want to read a particular spell in it.” Mabel said. “May we come in?”  
  
“'She'? Uh...what?” Pacifica shrugged. “Okay.”  
  
“Thank you.” Mabel walked past her, kissing her cheek as she did.  
  
"Wait, why are you acting like Mason?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Because that IS Mason. We switched bodies by accident. There was this rug that, combined with a spell and a few other components, switched bodies. We intended to have Will and Waddles switch bodies, just to try it out, but didn't realize that they had to be on the rug – which we were on top of.” Mason—no, wait, _**Mabel—**_ explained.  
  
“It was a regrettable oversight.” Mason— _ **not Mabel**_ —said as he looked around. “Where are you keeping it?”  
  
“Gideon's got it.” Pacifica closed the door behind them. “Uhm...have a seat, eat some cookies, I'm going to go get him.” She headed off to his room.  
  
“To think we have to ask him for help. How humiliating.” Mason muttered, messing with his sister's shirt as they sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Mabel rolled her eyes. “Weren't you the one that said to get over ourselves?”  
  
Pacifica came out with Gideon, who was clutching Journal 3 to his chest. He approached the table and set down the book, taking a seat as Pacifica sat down in hers. “...First of all, _why_ would you cast a spell without knowing how to undo the effects?”  
  
“Impatience.” Mason shrugged and pulled the book closer, turning pages. “It should be near the beginning, I think...found it.” He tapped a page. “Looks like we'll need some more sapphire...we'll have to go back to where we left the rug. There's also a potion we have to mix up and drink before casting the spell. No, wait, it says someone else has to cast the spell. Apparently the potion will incapacitate us.”  
  
“That's not desirable.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“We can probably have Will cast it.” Mason stood up, taking the book with him. “We're borrowing this.”  
  
“Then I'm going with you. I don't trust you to return it.” Gideon said firmly, getting up from his chair.  
  
“I should go, too.” Pacifica nodded. “Maybe we can help you. The sooner the better, right?”  
  
“Too many cooks spoil the broth.” Mason sighed. “Fine, whatever. Let's just get back so I don't have to cancel Mabel's date for her.”  
  
“Just stay out of the way, got it?” Mabel said as they headed back out and up the hill.  
  
When they arrived, Mason took the book to their room and frowned. “Where's Will?”  
  
“Found a note.” Mabel walked in and handed it to him. “Apparently he's being borrowed by Grunkle Stan.”  
  
“Refrain from the cutesy nicknames while in my body, please.” Mason groaned. “Great, so we have to wait for them to get back?” He paused, looking at the spell. “Wait...” He stepped out of the room. “Gideon, you know Latin, right?”  
  
“I do...why?” Gideon asked.  
  
“William's not here, we don't know when he's coming back, and someone has to cast this spell.” Mason handed over the book.  
  
“...Oh, no. No. I draw the line at spell-casting.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Come on, Gideon. Please?” Mabel pleaded. “I don't want to have to cancel my daaaate!”  
  
“If you don't, then she'll have no choice but to pester you all day.” Mason said pointedly.  
  
“...” Gideon looked at the spell. “...Fine. It's no different from reading the rites.”  
  
“Thatta boy!” Mason grinned and patted his shoulder. “Practice it for a bit while we get everything else ready. You have to make sure there's no mistakes in pronunciation.”  
  
“Are you sure it's okay?” Pacifica asked worriedly. “I mean...it's _witchcraft_...”  
  
“Just another thing I have to do in the service of the Lord.” Gideon muttered, focusing on his practicing. “...This is...really dark. I don't feel comfortable saying this.”  
  
“Are you backing out?” Mason asked him.  
  
“No.” Gideon frowned and looked at him. “...Are you ready?”  
  
“Yeah.” Mabel nodded. “Are you?”  
  
Gideon nodded, walking over to them as they sat on the rug. “Okay...drink the potion.”  
  
They nodded and drank it. Pacifica watched anxiously as they did so, then looked at Gideon. This was going against all his beliefs, how could he stand this?  
  
“ _Torquere ac flectere animarum tergaque ferientes,_ ” Gideon started. The lights flickered and a soft wind blew through the room. “ _Ac tenaci mente facta scire. Stultis et transibit inserere duo, quia nesciunt quid faciunt._ ”  
  
The rug started to spark beneath them, and Mason and Mabel slumped against each other. Gideon continued on, focusing on the spell.  
  
“ _Ne illa sit eis et conteram flectere, hunc ipsum finem retorta. Nunc autem posuit ea in propriis locis, nunc latet conditum esse ne animabus illorum!_ ” He finished casting and the rug started to glow brightly before all the lights went out and they were engulfed in darkness. Then everything started to slowly come back into view as the lights lit up one by one. Gideon slumped to his knees, breathing heavily, and let the book slip from his shaking hands.  
  
They had neglected to tell him it would be so _draining_. He could barely move!  
  
“Gideon?” Pacifica knelt next to him with concern.  
  
Mabel slowly sat up, her eyes half-lidded, and then she raised a hand up to look at it. “Oh, good. It worked.”  
  
“Yes.” Mason sat up as well, rubbing at his head. “Let's not do that again, though. Good job, Gideon. You've casted your first spell. How do you feel?” He smirked a bit, getting up and approaching the kneeling teenager.  
  
Gideon tensed a bit when Mason knelt down in front of him, and Pacifica held him protectively. He wanted to answer him, but he couldn't even move his jaw. Mason moved a hand up to touch his cheek and Gideon slumped into his touch, falling forward against his chest.  
  
“Oh. Well, that answers that.” Mason said, looking at him. “He's going to need to rest for a while.”  
  
“Aww.” Mabel cooed, going to her mirror to check herself over.  
  
“Gideon?!” Pacifica cried out in concern.  
  
“This is normal for someone that's new to magic as a whole. Especially since it was such a powerful spell.” Mason explained. “He'll be fine in a few hours.” He lifted Gideon up bridal-style and got up, carrying the younger teen to his bed.  
  
Pacifica sighed softly. “Don't do this to him again, please.”  
  
“I didn't want to in the first place. It could've been botched up entirely.” Mason shook his head. “We're lucky that he was able to do it at all.” He pulled the blanket over Gideon and then turned to her. “So, are you sticking around or going home?”  
  
“...You...won't hurt him, will you?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“He's asleep, Pacifica. What would I do?” Mason shrugged. “Besides, I have to roll up this stupid rug and store it away for taking to Candy later.”  
  
“Oh, maybe we can go with you. I...haven't really spoken with Candy much.” Pacifica said, trying to think of what little she knew of the eccentric girl.  
  
“Hm, maybe. She didn't really get a chance to meet your cousin at the Summerween event.” Mason shrugged. “Besides...I _hate_ going there alone.”  
  
”Yes, he really does.” Mabel laughed as she left the room. “Well, I'm off to my date! Play nice now! And say hi to Can-Can for me~!”  
  
“Fuck you and fuck your stupid nicknames.” Mason grumbled.  
  
Pacifica frowned. “Mason, that's not very nice.”  
  
“You haven't met her, you don't know why I am not looking forward to this at _all_.” Mason looked at Gideon. “I'll go once he wakes up. That gives me a few hours of peace.”  
  
“I've met her a little...we went to school together.” Pacifica reminded him. “She and her friend mostly kept to themselves, though.”  
  
“Yes, until Mabel and I came to town and she became friends with them.” Mason walked out of the room. “Come on, Pacifica. Let's sit and read together until he wakes up. I'll even make you some tea.”  
  
“Thanks.” Pacifica looked at Gideon worriedly. “He'll really be okay, right?”  
  
“He'll be fine.” Mason assured her.   
  
Pacifica nodded and followed him out of the room, closing it behind her.  
  
–  
  
“Nn...” Gideon groaned as he slowly woke up. “Ohh, Lord...my head...” He brought up a hand to his head and slowly blinked at the fancy overhead light. Wait, he'd seen that before. It just wasn't on before. He slowly sat up and looked around. Yep, he was in Mason's and Mabel's room. Why? He rubbed at his head and then noticed a fuzzy blue rug.  
  
And then it all came back to him. The body-swapping, studying the occult book, and then... “Oh, Lord...” He brought a hand to his mouth in horror. He had casted a spell. He'd done _actual witchcraft_. He crossed himself and muttered several prayers in succession before he finally felt clean of soul enough to climb off the bed and approach the door. He'd call his uncle to confess later, he didn't feel comfortable doing that in this place.  
  
He opened it slowly and peeked out. Come to think of it, he'd never been in this part of the house before today. He stepped out into the hallway and walked down it, pausing to try different doors. He found a study, which had papers all over the place, and another study, which had two covered crystal balls - he assumed, based on the shape. He didn't want to risk actually checking. He found a bedroom that was neatly decorated in blue and white. There was a picture on the dresser, but he couldn't get a good enough look at it from the doorway. Then he walked on and found the living room area, where Mason and Pacifica were drinking tea and eating...muffins?  
  
“Ah, you're awake. Good.” Mason floated a muffin over to him. “Eat. You need to regain your energy.”  
  
“These are...safe, right?” Gideon looked the muffin over.  
  
“Store-bought.” Mason rolled his eyes. “Eat, and then eat another. You're probably going to feel out of it for a day or two.”  
  
Gideon took the muffin from the air and walked over to join them, taking one of the empty chairs. He noticed that there were a few of those, actually. “So...I see it worked.”  
  
“Yeah. You did good. But you shouldn't have _had_ to.” Mason scowled. “I'm going to have words with Stan about taking William out without my permission!”   
  
Gideon and Pacifica quietly ate their muffins, letting Mason continue to rant uninterrupted. “And then Mabel just... _takes off_ , doesn't even think about taking the stupid rug with her and now I have to go and visit Candy, which is _always_ an unpleasant experience, I _always_ need a new cape after visiting her! Well, she can forget it! I'm not bringing my cape this time, she can use something else!”  
  
“Uhm...cape?” Gideon lowered his muffin.  
  
“You'll see.” Mason grumbled, unfastening his cape and carrying it to his room. He came back out with the rug and a coat Pacifica had never seen him ever wear, but it looked like it was nice. “She can have this old thing. I don't need it.” He grumbled, walking to the door. “Come on, let's go get this over with. At least you two being here will make this visit less _unpleasant_.”  
  
“You...really don't like your sister's friends, do you?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“In public she can at least _behave_.” Mason rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Come on.”  
  
They grabbed the last two muffins and followed him out. It was weird, to Gideon, to see him without his cape. He seemed more...vulnerable, even with the blazer on. But, apparently this “Candy” had kept ruining his cape when he visited her, so this was necessary?  
  
“So...if you don't need it, does that mean the cape is warm?” Gideon asked, deciding to make conversation.  
  
“Yeah, it's pretty warm.” Mason replied.  
  
“So, what should we be prepared for?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Oh, with those two you just can't be prepared. Just try not to make any big reactions.” Mason led them to what looked like the scrapyard, with a building in the middle of it. It was to this building that he walked up to and opened the door, stepping in. “Candy? Grenda? I have something for you.”  
  
“Ohhh!” Gideon jolted in place as he heard the viking from Summerween and looked up to see her leaning on the railing of an upper floor. “What'd you bring us today?”  
  
“Come on down and see.” Mason said casually.  
  
She gripped the railing and vaulted over it, landing on the ground in front of them on her feet. “Alright, I'm down here.”  
  
Mason showed her the rug. “This rug was involved in a body-swapping spell. I had to use magic to get it to work, but maybe you can make it work without magic.”  
  
“Maybe we can.” Grenda took the rug and looked it over. “Hey, Candy! Mason's here!” She hollered, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Gideon and Pacifica stepped inside as a girl called “Be right down~!”  
  
“So, no cape today?” Grenda asked, looking at Mason with a grin before she looked past him. “Oh-ho? What's Miss Northwest doing in our humble abode?”  
  
“Mason invited us along.” Pacifica said, looking around curiously. “This is your...workshop?”  
  
“Yep.” Grenda smiled.  
  
“I'm here~!”  
  
Grenda set down the rug and turned to see her friend at the stop of the stairs, leaning against the railing seductively before she hopped up onto it and slid down, flying off it and right into Grenda's arms. Then Grenda set her down and she stood in front of Mason, who was averting his eyes. “I was hoping you'd visit today. Oh? No cape?” She pouted a bit.  
  
“Now, Candy, you really should be careful about who you expose yourself to. Our poor Little Reverend is in shock.” Mason said, gesturing to him as he draped the coat over her. “Cover up with this, I don't need it anymore.”  
  
“Oh, whoops!” Candy giggled. “Masooon, you should have _warned_ me someone besides you was coming! I see Pacifica's here, too.”  
  
“Uhm...” Pacifica looked like she was feeling pretty embarrassed by the situation.  
  
Aside from Mason's freshly-draped fancy blue coat, she was dressed in nothing but a very sheer white dress that was open, wearing nothing but lacy green and blue underwear underneath that left nothing to the imagination. Gideon was covering his face with his hand and crossing himself as he hid behind Pacifica, which Mason would find amusing if he didn't deal with Candy's “outfit” every time he visited.  
  
“Candy, he brought a body-swapping rug.” Grenda said, gently nudging her friend back on-task.  
  
“Oh? Body-swapping?” Candy's eyes shone behind her glasses as Grenda picked it up. “How delightful! Oh, would you two like a tour?” She asked Gideon and Pacifica.  
  
“No, we were just--” Mason was cut off by Pacifica going “Sure!” and groaned.  
  
“Great! Let me go change into something more suitable for company.” She skipped up the stairs, taking Mason coat away with her.  
  
“You're never getting that back.” Grenda laughed.  
  
“I'm well-aware. What does she do with my capes, anyway?” Mason asked.  
  
“I think she's been making them into a massive quilt.” Grenda shrugged.  
  
“Ugh. It's a good thing I have so many extra for my shows, which I _need_ them for.” Mason rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well, maybe if _you_ weren't so _extra_ and walked around in your performance clothes like a _walking_ _advertisement_ , you wouldn't have this problem.” Grenda pointed out with a grin.  
  
“Oh, fuck off.” Mason grumbled.  
  
“Okay! You can come up now!” Candy called to them.  
  
“Is it _really_ safe?” Gideon asked nervously.  
  
“Yeah, should be.” Grenda nodded. “I'll go check for you.” She laughed and walked up the stairs.  
  
“You gonna be okay, Gid?” Mason grinned at him.  
  
“Today has been a pretty horrible day.” Gideon groaned, holding his head.  
  
“Yeah, I figured. At least in this place, I share your misery.” Mason assured him.  
  
“So...why did she come down in lingerie?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Because I dated her for two weeks at the urging of my sister and now she won't leave me alone.” Mason groaned.  
  
“Why would you do that?” Pacifica asked. “I mean, you don't really seem to like her.”  
  
“Because she's my older sister and her friend was lonely on Valentine's Day.” Mason said flatly. “She very annoyingly pestered me about it until I said 'yes'. And I've regretted it ever since.”  
  
“Why did you date for two weeks?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Because Mabel said for me to 'think it over, give it time, it's not right to dump someone right after Valentine's Day, you've barely given her a chance'. Sometimes she really pisses me off.” Mason growled.  
  
“It's safe!” Grenda called out to them.  
  
“Okay, we're coming.” Mason called back, turning to head up the stairs.   
  
“So...what do you think of Grenda?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“By herself, she's not so bad. Well, aside from her asking if I'll lend William to her for a few hours. And while it's highly amusing to see William shrink back in terror, I'd rather not share him with anyone that's not family.” Mason replied.  
  
“Lots of air fresheners around.” Gideon commented as they reached the upper level. “What's on the lower level?”  
  
“More of the workshop.” Mason shrugged. “Last time I was brought there, they were working on a giant robot.”  
  
They reached the top and Mason led them to where Candy and Grenda were standing, Candy dressed in a white labcoat with a blue and green turtleneck shirt and purple pants on, nicely covered up with her black hair tied up into a high ponytail out of the way. “Before we start, are any of you squeamish?” Candy asked with a grin, adjusting her glasses.  
  
“Squeamish?” Pacifica asked. “Uhm...”  
  
“She throws up at the sight of squirrel innards.” Mason told them.  
  
“Well, we'll have a bucket handy. Come on in!” Candy opened the door they were standing in front of and motioned for them to enter first.  
  
“Do we need any coats, or gloves, or maybe masks?” Pacifica asked anxiously.  
  
“No, no. Not unless you're planning to touch anything.” Grenda assured them. “I'm not wearing any of that.”  
  
Gideon took note of what she WAS wearing, a sleeveless shirt with purple pants and fingerless gloves. Definitely not anything you'd wear if you were dealing with weird chemicals or something.  
  
“So, you know about my project, right?” Candy asked Mason.  
  
“Which one?” He asked dryly.  
  
“My _main_ one.” Candy clarified. “I haven't really managed to bring anyone to life yet--”  
  
“WHAT?!” Gideon cried. “You can't DO that! It's just...that's impossible! Only God and His Holy Son can do that!”  
  
“Pft. I WILL be god, when I get it figured out.” Candy said, waving off his frustrated sputtering. “Anyways, they haven't really come to life yet, but I have managed to reanimate the bodies you've given me.”  
  
“Meaning?” Mason asked.  
  
“I've made zombies. But all they do is sit around or, if I zap them, they have a little seizure dance. It's like they're just in really long comas, but with their eyes open. I've been feeding them through tubes.” Candy led them to a door and opened it. “Here's the observation room.”  
  
Gideon shuddered at the thought and followed them in warily.  
  
“Well, good to see he's finally using his body for something of worth.” Mason remarked, looking at one of the many corpses strapped to beds.  
  
“I got past the rotting by embalming, and then I tri...” Whatever Candy said next, Gideon didn't hear it. He had backed out of the room in horror, looking like he was going to be sick, and fled for the stairs.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he was out there, alternating between hyperventilating and praying, before Mason walked up behind him and placed a hand on the top of his head. “Considering you worship a zombie, I'm surprised you're having such a bad reaction.” Mason remarked.  
  
“He's not a zombie. He was brought back to life by God.” Gideon grumbled. “And this...this is not God's work. This is...the worst kind of heresy. Playing God is...”  
  
“Is one of the highest goals of mankind.” Mason informed him. “Now, why don't you come back inside? We've moved on past the corpses.”  
  
“Who were those people?” Gideon asked, his voice shaking.  
  
“Criminals from out of town that sought to use this town as their home-base for their heinous crimes.” He smirked a bit. “Such a shaaaame they decided to try taking my sister. I didn't even care that their blood had ruined my suit for the party that night and I had to change. That guy in particular had her stripped down to her underwear with her hands pinned when I came in and stabbed him. Mabel argued that she was just fine, like I couldn't hear her screaming to let her go. It was easier to take care of those scum before it got that far once we got into magic.”  
  
“You know, you're one of 'those scum', too.” Gideon glared at him.  
  
“Maybe, but at least I'm not making profit off of it. The guy was recording himself doing that, and had for many others. Why, I imagine he would've gone for Pacifica if she wasn't being protected at all times. This was before she moved in with her aunt.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“How long have you been in town?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I think we're going on two years now.” Mason said thoughtfully. “It feels like forever, though. I've never felt so free.”  
  
Gideon sighed. “Still...”  
  
“Honestly, the death-count and crime-rate has decreased to almost nothing since we got here and started cleaning things up. The police can focus on little crimes like break-ins and robberies because we're here to deal with the trash that come into town.” Mason said with a content smile.  
  
“That doesn't excuse what you do.” Gideon stood up, glaring at him.  
  
“No, maybe not.” Mason gripped Gideon's chin and kissed his nose. “But it does mean that, aside from sirens and other things like that, you can trace every crime back to us.”  
  
Gideon wrinkled his nose. “Why...did you kiss my nose?”  
  
“Because you've been throwing up.” Mason turned to go back inside. “Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom so you can clean yourself up. Might have a spell to freshen up your breath, too, if you want it.”  
  
“...” Gideon tried not to think about how he'd felt a bit of disappointment when Mason had kissed his nose and not his lips. God, he needed help. This whole day was messing him up. He really needed to call his uncle and confess.  
  
“Gideon? Are you coming?” Mason called to him.  
  
“Yeah.” He followed him back inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How...nice of them to keep most of the crime down... They're still jerks.
> 
> Translation for the spell:  
> Twist the souls and bend the backs,   
> grip the mind and know the facts,   
> switch and match these foolish two,   
> for they do not know what they do.
> 
> Let them break and let them bend,   
> this twisted game is at an end  
> Now put them in their proper place  
> Let their souls be now encased


	19. Put a Ring on It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mabel takes Pacifica and her girls to a concert, Mason and Wendy scheme against Robbie. Can Gideon stop them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Ahhhhhhh~!”  
  
Gideon was jolted awake by Pacifica letting out a screech. He quickly got out of bed and hurried to her room to find her sitting with her laptop open. “...Pacifica?”  
  
“Sev'ral Timez is coming to town~!” Pacifica swooned. “They're so beautiful~.” She ran her hand down her screen over a picture of identical-looking men.  
  
Gideon rubbed at his head, confused. “You're screaming about...a boy-band?”  
  
“Isn't it great? They're coming here!” Pacifica squealed in happiness.  
  
Gideon sighed and walked out of the room. “Sure, cousin. Sure.”   
  
The phone rang and Carla went to answer it. “Hello? Oh, Stan!” She paused a bit. “No, she doesn't have any plans. I'll call her over and see if she wants to go.” She looked over. “Pacifica? Sweetie, Mabel wants to know if you want to go to a concert with her? Apparently her brother's backed out.”  
  
“Concert?” Pacifica poked her head out of her room.  
  
“Some kind of boy-band? Several--”  
  
“Sev'ral Timez?!” Pacifica's eyes were shining. “Yes! Yes, I'll go with her!”  
  
“Okay, that's a yes.” Carla said as Pacifica ran over to take the phone. “Oh, she's here.”  
  
Gideon rubbed at his ears. “I've never heard her screech like that.”  
  
Carla walked over to get back to making breakfast. “She doesn't normally...” She looked over at Pacifica animatedly talking excitedly on the phone. “I guess she really likes the band.”  
  
–  
  
“Okay, we'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow. We'll have dinner and then go to the concert.” Mabel purred on the phone. Mason rolled his eyes and glared at the tickets sitting on the table offensively. Thanks to _those_ things, Mabel would be listening to that stupid boy-band non-stop.  
  
“You know, they're probably clones.” Wendy said, picking up the CD case as the stereo blared the offensive tunes.  
  
“Where do you get that idea?” Mason asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
“They just look like clones, not twins, triplets, whatever you call it.” Wendy set down the case.  
  
“Please, duplication spells are high-level magic. They don't look like they could even cast a basic wind spell.” Mason rolled his eyes.  
  
“Not everything is magic, Dipper.” Wendy chuckled.  
  
“One, don't call me that. I've told you _so_ many times not to call me that. Stop it. Two, no one in this world has accomplished actual cloning technology for humans, especially not ones stable enough to sing and dance on-stage.” Mason waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“That you know of.” Wendy hummed. “Hey, while I got you here, do you think you could help me make something to brainwash Robbie into being my passionately-in-love sex-slave?”  
  
“That's usually Mabel's thing, but I suppose I could figure something out. It'd get him off Pacifica.” Mason nodded, getting up to enter his study. Wendy followed behind him, and when they closed the door behind them it was blissfully silent. “I could bewitch something with a love spell.” He continued, going to one of the four bookshelves and taking out tome after tome. “I'd need something to bewitch, though. Something he'd wear on his person at all times.”  
  
“A necklace? Or a ring?” Wendy suggested.  
  
“Those are good.” Mason nodded. “Do you have anything like that now?”  
  
“No, but I can buy one.” Wendy nodded. “I'll be back.” She headed out, the sound of boy-band music blaring into the room before she shut it behind her again.  
  
Mason sighed and sat down to wait for her, pulling off the covers so he could watch the crystal balls.  
  
Gideon had retreated to his room to read his Bible, but judging by his annoyed expression he guessed that Pacifica was also blaring that horrible music. Pacifica was dancing and singing along to her CD player as she picked out an outfit for the concert. Nothing interesting was happening, but it was still entertaining to him to watch them.  
  
Wendy returned a bit later and set down a pastel-colored ring with a peace symbol on the table next to his book. “He won't be able to resist it.” She looked at the crystal balls. “What's going on with the cousins?”  
  
“Nothing much.” He glanced at Gideon, who had started praying. Pacifica had turned off her music and all he could see was dishes as she set the table so she must've put the barrette on. Gideon finished praying and walked over to pick up his hat, and then Mason saw what he was seeing and not him. Back to his spell, then. “Now, remember. It only works as long as he wears it.” He took the ring and carried it to a small cauldron for making potions in. “I'll bring it to you when it's done. Oh, first I need a drop of your blood and a strand of your hair.”  
  
“No problem.” She pulled out a knife and poked her finger so it bled. Mason offered her a petri dish for it and then she put a strand of hair in the same dish, sticking her bleeding finger into her mouth to suck on it until it stopped bleeding. “Anything else?”  
  
“Nope, that's it.” He set the dish down and set to work gathering the rest of the ingredients. “I'll call you when it's done. William, come here.”   
  
William appeared in a burst of blue flame as Wendy left the room, closing the door behind her. Mason gestured to the book and William quickly set to work gathering the ingredients.  
  
–  
  
Pacifica bobbed on her feet looking out the window as she waited for Mabel to show up. “I wonder why Mason backed out? The music is great!”  
  
“Because it's really not.” Gideon muttered, then frowned a bit. Mason was left to his own devices, without his sister. Well, he didn't have any plans, may as well make sure he's not up to more witchcraft. He waited until Mabel had picked up Pacifica and they'd driven off with Candy and Grenda, singing at the top of their lungs, before he grabbed his Journal and headed up the hill.  
  
Mason wasn't in his bedroom, that was confirmed with a quick look in his bedroom window. He couldn't see many other windows to check, but the ones he did, he didn't see Mason anywhere, either. He was about to give up and head for the woods when he saw Mason and Wendy step out of the Gleeful home. He handed her something and then walked off with her. Gideon nodded firmly and followed them.  
  
“Will it affect it at all if it's resized?” Wendy asked.  
  
“Resizing it requires it to be removed. And once it's removed, the magic stops working.” Mason replied.  
  
What were they talking about? Gideon crept along after them, being careful to stay back just enough he wouldn't be seen. They finally stopped at the Valentino residence and Mason waited outside as Wendy went in. He frowned and moved closer, ducking down low.  
  
Wendy came back out with Robbie, who was looking at her with a love-struck expression. Then Wendy shook hands with Mason before they went to Robbie's van and climbed in.  
  
“What is going on here?!” Gideon snapped, stepping out of hiding.  
  
Mason looked over. “Wow, you're getting _good_ at the sneaking around.”  
  
“What did you two do to Robbie?” Gideon demanded.  
  
“Do?” Wendy looked at him. “I didn't do anything to him...yet.” She chuckled and stroked Robbie's chest seductively.   
  
“Lies.” Gideon said coolly. “You two did something to him.”  
  
“Where's your proof?” Mason challenged, smirking.  
  
“You gave her something, and then she went inside and came out with him like...like this!” Gideon gestured to Robbie. “What did you do to him?!”  
  
Mason walked over to Gideon and reached out a hand. Gideon tensed as Mason placed a hand on his shoulder before he slid it up his neck and cupped his cheek. “All she did was seduce him. Robbie isn't exactly incapable of lust, you know. All it takes for a man to cheat is to have a beautiful woman throw herself at him when he's been left dry of action from his girl.”  
  
“Robbie isn't that kind of guy!” Gideon smacked his hand away and ran to Robbie. “Robbie, you're with Pacifica, remember?”  
  
“Pacifica's just a girl, I need a woman.” Robbie said, fondly holding Wendy around the waist. She giggled and kissed him. “Pacifica could never give me what I want.”  
  
“You're not even _talking_ the same.” Gideon frowned, then gasped when he noticed something was different. He'd never seen that ring before. “Robbie...sorry!” He suddenly pushed them both and ripped the ring off his surprised open hand, taking off at a run.  
  
“Agh! Mason!” Wendy cried out. Mason laughed a bit and flew after Gideon, chasing him down, while Robbie groaned and looked around in confusion.  
  
Gideon darted into the museum, the closest escape route to where they were, and hid in one of the exhibits, clutching the ring to his chest. It seemed so...so innocent, but he just knew it was evil. Robbie had come to his senses right after he took it, he could see that as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
“Giiiideon?”  
  
He tensed, hearing Mason's voice echo in the empty museum.   
  
“Giiiiideon, come out, come out wherever you are.” Mason called as he walked through the museum, his heels clicking on the linoleum floor. “I'm not going to hurt you, I just want the ring back.”  
  
Gideon had to stop himself from yelling at him, but it was so very close. Instead he covered his mouth and held his breath as Mason walked past the exhibit he was in.  
  
“I'll find you, you know. And I won't be very nice. Come out and give me the ring now, or I'll make you suffer greatly.” Mason said, walking past the exhibit. “I've stationed William at the exit, so you're not going to be able to leave.”  
  
Sure, he could, there were fire exits. Unless, of course, this place didn't have any. He really had not been here before. He peeked out from behind the gold-mining mannequin and saw Mason walking away. Maybe he could make a run for it? Oh, nope, he's coming back. He ducked back into hiding again and curled up, holding his breath again.  
  
“You know you can't hide forever.” Mason said, standing in front of the exhibit. “I could easily get this placed closed down for the day by saying there's a monster loose in here that I'm tracking.”  
  
Gideon didn't reply, curling up tighter.   
  
And then his phone went off.  
  
'Crap!' He thought, quickly turning it off. It was too late, though, Mason had already come swooping in and by the time it was turned off Mason had his hands on either side of Gideon, a predatory look in his eyes.  
  
“Really, leaving your phone on when you're hiding? That's basic horror-movie 101.” Mason chuckled, flicking his nose affectionately. “Gotcha.”  
  
Gideon clutched his hand around the ring tighter, cringing back from him. “Why do you want this ring so badly?”  
  
“If Robbie is obsessed with Wendy, then he's out of my way for Pacifica. Obviously.” Mason chuckled and leaned in closer, his lips inches from Gideon's. “I should really punish you for making me chase you down.”  
  
Gideon uncurled and kicked Mason in the chest, knocking him back, before he ran for it. He didn't get very far, though, before Mason was flying out of the exhibit after him. He had to quickly find another exit, one Will wasn't guarding! He ducked down a hall, stumbling a bit as he did, and Mason chased him easily by flying. Curse that stone! He had to get it away from him somehow!  
  
He ducked into another exhibit, this one full of things that Mason would have to land to follow him into. He found the tightest space he could manage and curled up, shivering. He shouldn't be scared, but he was, he most definitely was. He was safe in here, though, right?  
  
Oh...right. The amulet. Gideon gasped as everything in the exhibit, including him, was lifted into the air with a glow. Mason walked over and grabbed Gideon's hand, prying it open. “Where's the ring?” He asked, glaring at Gideon.  
  
“I dropped it. I don't know where.” Gideon said, shaking his head.  
  
“Ugh.” Mason looked around. “It could be any one of these. Damn it.” He looked back at Gideon. “Looks like I'll have to check with Lost and Found tomorrow. In the meantime, it's time for your punishment. Come with me.” He dropped everything else in the exhibit and grabbed Gideon's hand, pulling him along like a balloon as he left the museum. He met William at the door and then they all headed for the woods, back to the moonstone grove – a nice, secluded spot. Once there, he roughly threw Gideon to the ground and then moved quickly, pinning him down before he could get up.  
  
“Get off of me!” Gideon tried to move, but Mason was putting all his weight on the younger teen and making it hard to breathe. “Get...Get off!”  
  
“I have been very nice to you lately, and this is how you repay me? By messing with my business?” Mason pulled out a knife and cut Gideon's shirt open before stabbing his shoulder. “I told you to not mess with me, didn't I?!”  
  
“Agh!” Gideon cried out in agony as he was stabbed. Apparently Mason was in no mood to play games right now. “You...You were going to hurt Pacifica, you know! She would have been...heart-broken!”  
  
“Yeah, that was the plan. For her to be heart-broken and vulnerable and come to me.” Mason said, twirling a second knife before he stabbed the other shoulder. Now that Gideon was pinned to the ground by knives, Mason sat back and examined his work. “You just keep on getting in my way, don't you?” He pulled out another knife and leaned over, moving it over Gideon's chest thoughtfully. “Hm...where should I put this...oh, hey. How about we do...THIS?!” He grabbed Gideon's hand and pinned it down, stabbing the knife into it.  
  
William winced as Gideon screamed in pain as Mason stabbed knife after knife into Gideon's hands and feet, until he finally seemed to be satisfied. Either that or he ran out of knives.  
  
Mason sighed and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Gideon's before he licked his tears and then moved down to lick up his blood. “It's such a shame you keep doing this, Gideon.” He said, licking his lips. “I mean, _I_ enjoy it immensely, but I know that _you_ don't. There's so many less violent games we could play. That we _have_ been playing. But you know that I have to get violent when you mess with my plans.” He reached into Gideon's vest and pulled out the Journal, a Bible and Gideon's logbook, setting them to the side. “When are you going to learn?”  
  
“S-Someone...has to...to stop you...” Gideon coughed, his body quivering with pain.  
  
“And you think it'll be you. Cute.” Mason flicked his nose and then leaned in to kiss him again before he stood up, snapping his fingers. The knives all disappeared and then he turned to William. “Fix him up. We'll take him back home.”  
  
William nodded and walked over to Gideon, carefully restoring him back to how he was before. Mason picked up the books while William worked, casually opening up the logbook to read. “As usual, you never miss a day.” Mason mused. “So diligent.”  
  
Gideon groaned as his body restored. Well, aside from the blood-loss. Like last time, he would be suffering from blood-loss for a while. Mason closed the logbook and waked over to kneel next to him. “I'm going to borrow these for the night. If you want them back, come over tomorrow and get them. You'll have to pay a price, though.” He winked and walked out of the grove. “Take him home when you're done, William.”  
  
“W-Wait...that's...that's mine...” Gideon weakly reached out. William gently shushed him and lowered his arm so he could finish fixing him up. Gideon pursed his lips and sighed, staring up at the trees above. He felt so weak...  
  
–  
  
“You didn't pick up your phone.” Mabel said with a huff.  
  
“I'm sorry, did I miss something important?” He asked, walking past her.  
  
“Uh, yeah! The members of Sev'ral Timez are—wait, why do you have Gideon's books?” Mabel asked, noticing what he was carrying.  
  
“Because I took them from him. You were saying?” He knelt down to open a safe under his bed and put the books inside.  
  
“Right. The members of Sev'ral Timez are clones! Their boss tried to attack us, but I made quick work of him. Candy took them to her workshop, along with the equipment.” Mabel said, sitting on her bed. “So, what did you do today?”  
  
“Oh, you know. Witchcraft.” Mason smirked a bit and shut the safe, locking it before he got up and sat on his bed. “I bewitched a ring for Wendy to give to Robbie and make him fall in love with her, but Gideon stole it and ran into the museum and lost it somewhere.” He shrugged. “I'll check with the Lost and Found later. Anyways, I took him to the woods and punished him thoroughly before taking his books and leaving William to fix him up and take him home.”  
  
“Wow, you've been active. Pacifica was hopping up and down all cute, so I kissed her cheek and then she got all blushy, haha.” Mabel kicked off her heels.  
  
“Since when have you been interested in Pacifica?” Mason raised an eyebrow.  
  
“For a little while, actually. I just left her to you. I know how you hate sharing.” She huffed. “Even though I've been sharing Gideon with you.”  
  
“That's true, I haven't been fair to you.” He nodded. “Hm...how about this then? We swap.”  
  
“Swap?” Mabel looked at him curiously.  
  
“Yeah. This week I've been flirting with Gideon and you with Pacifica, so next week we swap who flirts with who that week.” Mason reasoned. “Sound good?”  
  
“Mm, it does sound interesting.” Mabel giggled. “I wonder if I can make her squirm more than you can?”  
  
“Yeah, good luck making Gideon squirm like I do.” Mason smirked. “You may be a slut, but when it comes to seduction I'm the best.”  
  
“Oh, we'll see.” Mabel grinned. “This should be fun!”  
  
Will appeared in the room and bowed. “I've returned him to his room.”  
  
“Good.” Mason took off his cape and tossed it to Will as he took off his blazer. “I'll be seeing him tomorrow, then.” He smirked. “And every day until Sunday.”  
  
“I wonder if Pacifica has any plans tomorrow? I'll keep her so busy she won't have time for Robbie!” Mabel giggled.  
  
Mason smirked. “Sounds great to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those darn ringtones!


	20. Prehistoric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon has to do something uncomfortable to get his books back, but something really, really old shows up and prolongs his discomfort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon stood outside the Gleeful home. He was sure that he'd have to do something utterly disgusting to get his things back, so he would have to sneak in and get his things when they were in the tent practicing. He looked towards the tent and then went to Mason's and Mabel's room, opening the window. Once he got inside, he looked around and headed for the door. He'd just have to check every room for his books. Let's start with the study.  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around. He found  _ A  _ Journal, but not his. And no sign of his Bible—or ANY Bible—or his logbook, either. He left the study and moved on to the next room.  
  
He lost track of how long how he was at this. He found a room with a locked metal dresser and went to it, trying to open it. “Nothing...maybe I can find a key...” He paused when he saw something that said “Kids' photos!” and, curiosity piqued, pulled it out. Did he have time for this? No. Probably not. But he was curious. He turned page after page, seeing pictures of the twins are they were growing up. There were little notes next to each picture, and he paused when he saw a picture of Mabel and Mason dancing the waltz, very young, with a message next to it saying “Dipper and Mabel's first dance! They're soooo cute!”  
  
Every other picture after that had said “Mason”, not “Dipper”, but every picture before it, he noticed, said “Dipper”. “That's a cute nickname.” He remarked, closing the album and putting it away. Then he went back to looking around the room for the key.  
  
Just as he thought he found it, he was stopped short by the sight of a knife moving to his neck, a large body pressing up against his back. He paled and glanced behind him, surprised to see the clown Soos was standing behind him, holding a knife to his neck.   
  
“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estás buscando? Dime tus intenciones.” Soos said coldly.  
  
“I-I don't...speak Spanish.” Gideon said, shivering.  
  
“¿Cómo entraste aquí?” The knife moved closer to his neck. “Dime o te mataré.”  
  
“Stand down, Soos. He's my guest.” Mason said, walking into the room. “He just got a little lost, it looks like.”  
  
Soos twisted Gideon's arm and then whirled around, throwing him at Mason's feet with a firm nod after he hit the floor. Mason nodded and then held out a hand, his amulet glowing as Gideon did the same. “I think you've forgotten the way to my room already. You should've come to the tent and told me you were here.”  
  
Gideon glanced away guiltily as he was lifted to his feet. Then the glowing stopped and he stumbled forward into Mason's arms. “Nngh...”  
  
“Looks like you're still feeling weak from last night.” Mason stroked his hair fondly. “There, there. Let's go to my room and we can discuss your payment for the books.” He wrapped his arm around Gideon's torso and led him out of the records room, heading for his bedroom.  
  
“N-No...just...just give them back...” Gideon groaned, holding his head. He'd been standing for much too long.  
  
“Sorry, that's not our agreement.” Mason opened the door and shoved him in, closing the door behind him. “Don't worry, Mabel's busy training Mermando, so we have all the time we need.” He smirked.  
  
Gideon slowly pushed himself to his feet. “Just...just give them back, Mason!”  
  
“You look like you need a rest.” He held out a hand and Gideon's body glowed before it was lifted up and dropped onto Mason's bed. He smiled and walked over, climbing on top of him. “Why don't you just relax and I'll handle everything?”  
  
“No, get off!” Gideon cried, feeling a panic attack coming on. “Please!”  
  
Mason kissed him. “I'm not going to do anything bad, geez. I'm just going to be touching you a little. Maybe even throw in a massage.” He slid his hands under Gideon's shirt, pushing it up his chest. “You always assume the worst of me.”  
  
“Because you _ are _ the worst.” Gideon cringed away from his touches.  
  
“All I want is a little bit of time with you, without any insults or looks of disgust.” Mason kissed his nose then his cheeks and finally his mouth. “Is that too much to ask?”  
  
“Stop it!” Gideon tried to push him off, but his recent blood-loss made him weaker. “Please...”  
  
Mason kissed down his chest and then up again, his hands moving to Gideon's hips as he kissed down once more, his lips pressing against the fabric of Gideon's shorts. Gideon squeaked in surprise and embarrassment and tried to kick him off, and Mason laughed before moving back up. “Cosmos, Gideon, you're adorable!”  
  
Gideon looked away, blushing. “Stop it...Dipper.” He grumbled.  
  
Mason froze. “...Where'd you hear that?” He asked with a sickening-sweet tone that sent alarm bells to Gideon's head.  
  
“I saw it in a photo album. I figured, you've got your dumb nickname for me, I may as well use yours.” Gideon glanced at him nervously.  
  
Mason's expression softened a bit. “Oh...right, the photo album was in the records room.” He chuckled a bit. “Fair enough.” He leaned in and kissed him. “But only use it in private, understand?”  
  
Gideon relaxed a bit. Mason looked like he was going to _ kill _ someone when he'd said that nickname, but now he seemed in a better mood. “...Sure.”  
  
“Good boy. If you ever use it in public, I will not hesitate to smack you soundly.” Mason said cheerfully.  
  
Gideon nodded, knowing full well Mason was not bluffing. He was still recovering from the last time he'd earned Mason's ire. Mason smiled and kissed him again before he moved his hands down Gideon's body.  
  
“W-What...exactly...do you want?” Gideon asked nervously.  
  
Mason sat up, looking down at him. “Just a little of your time...and some reciprocation.” He smiled and reached up to unfasten his cape, letting it fall to the bed, before he moved on to his blazer. That too was set to the side and then he loosened his tie and let it hang loosely around his neck like a necklace before he moved on to unbuttoning his shirt. “We won't go all the way, don't worry. I know you have your...values.” He chuckled.  
  
Gideon glanced at the door. “What if...Mabel comes in? I mean, kisses are one thing, but...isn't this a bit much?”  
  
“Oh, she doesn't care. She's got Pacifica this week.” Mason chuckled.  
  
“W-What?” Gideon blinked at him in confusion.  
  
“We've agreed on an arrangement, so things are fair. This week I get you and she gets Pacifica and next week we swap.” Mason explained cheerfully. “So, this week, you're mine.”  
  
“That's...messed up.” Gideon slowly shook his head.  
  
“It's called sharing.” Mason shrugged off his shirt and then leaned in to kiss Gideon. “Now, come on. Don't make me do all the work.”  
  
Gideon swallowed nervously. He really shouldn't do this. He didn't _ want _ to do this. But, at this point, he didn't have a choice in the matter. He reached up and gripped Mason's shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss.  
  
A loud screeching sound interrupted them and Mason looked up in alarm before he hopped off the bed and looked out the window. “No. Fucking. Way!” He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on. “No fucking  _ way _ is that real!”  
  
“What...what is it?” Gideon asked, pulling his shirt down and getting off the bed to join him at the window.  
  
“ _ That _ was a fucking  _ dinosaur _ .” Mason grinned, heading out of the room. “Soos! We're gonna go catch ourselves a dino! Gideon, come join us!”  
  
“...Dinosaurs don't exist.” Gideon frowned, following him out of the room. “Wait, what about my books?!”  
  
“We'll pick this up later, no WAY am I not catching myself a fucking DINOSAUR!” Mason headed for the door. “We're going to need bait...” He looked over at Waddles. “Hell, no. She'd kill me.” He rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Come on!”  
  
“Mason!” Mabel, Wendy and Stan ran out to join them. “Did we just hear what we thought we did?” Mabel asked excitedly.  
  
“That was abso-fucking-lutely a fucking DINOSAUR!” Mason grinned. “Wendy, ready to tame a prehistoric beast?!”  
  
“Fuck. Yeah.” Wendy grinned.  
  
“This should be fun!” Stan said, punching his fist into his palm.  
  
Gideon looked at the whole “family” in disbelief from where he stood by the door. “Maybe I should just go ho--”  
  
“Whoa, look out!” Mabel called. Gideon looked up too late and ended up snatched up by the creature. Which was absolutely Not A Dinosaur. Because they didn't exist. He saw Mason laughing and pointing at him before they all glowed and flew after them.  
  
Will appeared in the air and flew alongside him. “I'm to keep track of you and make sure they don't kill you. Are you alright?” He asked.  
  
“Why can't you just help me?” Gideon asked. His hat had been knocked off earlier when he was snatched up, so he at least didn't have to worry about looking around for that thing. Not that it would matter.  
  
“My apologies, they're using you as bait to track down the beast's lair.” Will explained.  
  
“Of course they are.” Gideon struggled in its hold. “This has to be some really bad dream.”  
  
“I-I'm afraid not.” Will said, looking a bit sorrowful.  
  
Gideon groaned and looked around. Where were they going? The woods? They suddenly took a dip and dove into an already-damaged building and through a bunch of tunnels. He was finally let go in the middle of what looked like...a nest? “Will? Are you still here?”  
  
“I'm here.” Will nodded, appearing next to him and alarming the—parents. These were eggs next to them. “They'll be here soon, but I could probably get you out of danger now...”   
  
“Maybe we shouldn't make any sudden moves.” Gideon said nervously. Dinosaurs. These were actual dinosaurs. Not only did they exist, they were currently living and breathing. This went against everything he knew. No, he needed to calm down. This...this could be explained. They too were God's creatures, and they just...disappeared. Yeah. That sounds good. Why would they be alive right here if they all died or “evolved”?  
  
There had to be a proper explanation for this. He wanted to pray on it, but if he moved even a little those creatures turned their eyes on him and Will and so they both stayed put.  
  
It wasn't long before they were taking flight as a burst of fire was shot at them. “Alright, let's party!” Wendy said, flying overhead, her whip at the ready. “Time to tame these beasts!”  
  
“Hello, Gideon. Had a nice flight?” Mason asked as he flew over to them. He looked at the eggs and regarded them with interest. “Wendy! Just kill those ones, we have babies right here we can raise up!”  
  
“What? But, I've almost got this one tamed!” Wendy said with exasperation.  
  
“Alright, fine. Tame the parents.” Mason placed his hand on the eggs. “Look at these, Mabel.”  
  
“Aww. A new life about to be born.” She cooed, walking over to touch the eggs. “We found a few others earlier too, didn't we? Should we take them too?”  
  
“We'll take them all. We'll leave the ones in tree sap where they are, for now.” Mason nodded, then chuckled as Stan flew by and punched one of the parents that was coming back to protect their eggs.  
  
“Alright, this one's tamed! Stan, ride it out with Soos! We'll take this one!” Wendy said, flying over to start on the second one.  
  
“Alright, let's get going!” Stan grinned and flew up to the waiting beast.  
  
“So, did they rudely interrupt you?” Mabel asked as she and Mason took each others' hands to focus on the nest and float it up. Will knelt down and touched the nest, adding his own power to it.  
  
“Yes, but it's easy to pick it back up where we left off.” Mason replied. “Gideon, back away from the edge, please.”  
  
Gideon moved closer to the eggs and sat down, feeling unnerved by this whole thing. If only Pacifica was here with him...  
  
They floated (and flew) back to the Gleeful home and then Mason snapped his fingers, opening up the top of the tent so they could settle down into it. Once they had safely taken the beasts home, they all disembarked and Mason grabbed Gideon's wrist to pull him out of the tent. “Mabel, close it back up, would you?”  
  
“Have fun!” Mabel laughed.  
  
Mason grinned and then led Gideon back to their room, where he cheerfully shoved him towards the bed before shutting and locking the door. “Ahh, that was fun! Now, where were we?”  
  
Gideon looked at him in disbelief. “I just got kidnapped by a dinosaur and you call that 'fun'? I'm still distressed about it!”  
  
“Ah, you just need to gain a bit of perspective.” Mason walked over and kissed him, sliding a hand up his shirt as he pushed him against the bed. “Now, you have payment to give.”  
  
Gideon sighed and reached up to grip his shirt collar. He _ **really** _ didn't want to do this, but he needed his things back and his efforts to get them back  _ without _ this went...well, badly.  
  
–  
  
“There, that wasn't so bad, was it?” Mason asked as he knelt down to open the safe under his bed. “And I didn't even leave any marks, so no one will know.” He pulled out the books and handed them to Gideon. “Thanks for playing, come back soon!”  
  
Gideon took his books and walked out, quickly retreating back home. Thankfully, everyone else was in the tent, and when he looked over his shoulder he saw Mason heading that way too, his full performance costume back on.  
  
“Gideon, where have you been?” Carla asked with concern.  
  
“The Gleefuls.” Gideon said quietly. “Mason had my books.” He walked past her to his room. “I'm going to take a long shower, okay?”  
  
“Oh dear...” Carla sighed and looked over at Pacifica, who had snapped her pencil in anger. The last time Gideon had taken a long shower, it was because Mabel had been molesting him. Now MASON was doing it, too?! Why wouldn't they leave her cousin alone?!  
  
“That's...it.” Pacifica growled. “I'm not going to put up with this any longer. Gideon and the Gleefuls are  **not** being alone together again!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, how long will your resolve last, Pazzy?
> 
> Soos translation notes:  
> 1\. What are you doing in here? What are you looking for? Speak your intentions.  
> (¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estás buscando? Dime tus intenciones.)  
> 2\. How did you get in here?  
> ( ¿Cómo entraste aquí?)  
> 3\. Tell me, or I'll kill you.  
> (Dime o te mataré.)


	21. Mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon gets curious about the Mindscape and Mason is happy to introduce him to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“This is interesting.” Gideon commented as he sat on a park bench with Pacifica. “Apparently Will Cipher can access something called the 'Mindscape'. What's that?”  
  
“I dunno.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
“Should we ask?” Gideon asked.  
  
“You mean, 'should we go to the Gleefuls'? I think you've had enough of them for a while.” Pacifica shook her head, wrapping her arms around him. “Shame you lost your hat.”  
  
“Yeah, I didn't think to pick it up when I left. I guess they've still got it.” Gideon shrugged. “I can wear my old one until we get it back.”  
  
“Well, that can wait a little while.” Pacifica sighed.  
  
“But, I kind of want to know about this 'Mindscape' thing.” Gideon admitted. “I mean, it's magic, sure, and there's a demon involved...but I'm curious.”  
  
“Curiosity killed the cat.” Pacifica said firmly.  
  
“Ahh, but satisfaction brought it back.” She tensed as she heard Mason's voice and they looked up to see him walking up to them. “Lovely day, isn't it?”  
  
“How is it you always manage to find us?” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“I have eyes everywhere.” Mason pulled Gideon's hat from his bag and put it on his head. “I was hoping to run into you today.” He grinned. “What's got you daring to venture into heresy this time, Little Reverend?”  
  
“It's none of your business.” Pacifica said firmly.  
  
“So cold, Pacifica.” Mason tsk'd at her. “Did I kill your cat or something?”  
  
“You—you KNOW what you did!” Pacifica snapped at him.  
  
“I've done many things, but as far as I know nothing against you in a while.” Mason shrugged.  
  
Pacifica growled. “You—“  
  
Gideon showed Mason the page, sighing. “Is it true? Does such a thing exist?”  
  
Mason took the book. “Ohhh. The Mindscape. I've never been there, but Will's gone there sometimes to have some time alone.” He grinned. “Wanna go?”  
  
“I'm going with you.” Pacifica said firmly.  
  
“Sure, we can bring Mabel, too. Make it a double-date.” Mason winked at her. “Come over whenever you wanna go.” He handed the book back to Gideon and walked off with a wave.  
  
“...What...?” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“...They're sharing us.” Gideon said quietly. “This week he gets me, and Mabel gets you.”  
  
“Wait,  _ what _ ?! What kind of bizarre arrangement is that?! We didn't even—MASON!” She stormed over to him. “I never agreed to this and I'm dating ROBBIE!”  
  
“No one said it had to be  _ dating _ . We're just taking turns on  _ pestering _ you.” Mason grinned at her before walking on.  
  
“What is WRONG with you?!” Pacifica stomped her foot.  
  
“We're  _ sharing _ , it's a  _ good _ thing!” Mason called back to her before glowing and taking to the air, flying off with his laughter fading in the distance.  
  
“What...the...heck.” Pacifica clenched her fists, her body trembling with anger.  
  
Gideon shrugged and closed the book. “Let's go home, Pacifica.”  
  
Pacifica frowned. “Let's go see Robbie, actually.”  
  
–  
  
“So...you want to enter this 'Mindscape' thing?” Robbie asked, looking at the page. “Where do I come in? This is more a Mason thing, isn't it?”  
  
“Well, we are going with Mason...but we want you to come with us. I don't trust the Gleefuls alone with either of us. They've got this...weird...thing going.” Pacifica shivered.  
  
Robbie nodded. “Sounds like it'll be a pretty wild ride. I'm in.” He smiled and gently hugged Pacifica. “Paz, babe, you're so tense. Let me massage you, hm?”  
  
“Mm, yes.” Pacifica took off her jacket. “That sounds amazing.”  
  
“Gideon, you look like you need one, too.” Robbie said as he started to massage her shoulders.  
  
“Mm...I'm...I'm good.” Gideon shook his head. “I've had enough touching lately.” He mumbled, picking up the book.  
  
Robbie looked concerned. “...Mason or Mabel?”  
  
“Mason. He gave me a 'massage' the other day.” Gideon mumbled.  
  
“Why is he so touchy with you? He's not half as touchy with anyone else.” Robbie frowned.  
  
Gideon tensed a bit. Mason was touchy with him because that was how to  _ **get** _ to Gideon. Pain he could easily get over, but every time Mason got extra-touchy he would take longer to recover, because of how touchy-feely his father had been when he was little. Especially if Mason made him reciprocate. He didn't want to tell Robbie that, though. “...I guess he just...likes me?” Gideon said, giving a small shrug.   
Robbie sighed. “Well, you should be careful around him. Honestly, I'm surprised your uncle hasn't come over and taken you out of here at this point.”  
  
“He has offered it. I told him I wanted to stay.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“You should leave before things go too far.” Robbie advised, gently moving his hands from Pacifica's shoulders and then sliding his hands down her arms to take her hands. “You can get out of here, we can't.”  
  
“Why can't you?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Our families wouldn't let us.” Pacifica admitted. “My...parents wouldn't.”  
  
“My parents are the only reason I'M still alive.” Robbie reminded Gideon. “If I move out, there's nothing stopping Mason from hunting me down and killing me and saying it was the fault of someone from my new city.”  
  
“And what's to stop him from hunting me down if I leave?” Gideon asked.  
  
“...I don't know.” Robbie admitted. “But, he's gotta know you can't stay. You don't live here.”  
  
Gideon looked at the page about the Mindscape. “...Let's head over and see what this is about.”  
  
–  
  
“First of all, we're going to need a mind to explore. Stan, would you  _ mind _ ?” Mabel asked, grinning at him.  
  
“Of course, go ahead and explore my mind but  _ mind _ my memories!” Stan grinned at her.  
  
“Oh, Cosmos. The puns.” Mason pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
Mabel and Stan laughed in response. Mason looked annoyed and then looked at the trio with them. “I don't recall inviting Robbie along, but this  _ is _ Gideon's idea. If he wants to bring in the hippie, that's up to him.”   
  
“A-Are you...sure, Stan?” Will asked anxiously.  
  
“Sure.” Stan smiled. “Who knows, maybe they'll dig up something I've plumb forgotten!”  
  
'That's what I'm worried about.' Will thought anxiously. “Alright...i-if you're sure...” He turned to the others. “Join hands...and I'll take you inside.”  
  
They all joined hands, Mabel and Mason holding his with Mabel Pacifica holding Mabel's free hand and Robbie holding Mason's free hand. Gideon held Pacifica's and Robbie's free hands and then they all glowed blue before their world vanished in a burst of blue flame.  
  
And then everything was monochrome. There was an old swingset and a couple rocking toys, with a boat off in the distance, and the Gleeful house standing tall. “W-We're here. Stan's mind.”  
  
“Why is it monochrome?” Mason asked.  
  
“The M-Mindscape is always monochrome.” Will explained. “W-Well, let's go in. Unless you want to explore out here...you could do that.”  
  
“Why is there a swing-set?” Gideon asked curiously.  
  
“Everything out here is a significant part of Stan's childhood.” Will replied, gesturing to the swing-set and boat. “Things that were im-important to him.”  
  
“Wow.” Robbie ran his hand through his hair. “This is pretty wild.”  
  
“Let's go inside.” Mabel suggested, walking over and opening the door. They followed her in and looked around.  
  
“Hey, maybe we can finally see our missing uncle.” Mason said, looking around. The place looked like their home, but also...not. There were WAY more doors in this place than before.  
  
“What are all these doors?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“These are Stan's memories.” Will said softly. “Starting from childhood to the present time. Mason, when you read minds you essentially come here, you just don't see all the doors because you just ghost through them.”  
  
“Sweet.” Mason grinned. “Stan's never let me read his mind. Maybe he knows where the last book is.”  
  
“Why would he hide it from us?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Maybe he's afraid we'll be too powerful and he won't be able to even tell us to go to our rooms.” Mason shrugged.  
  
Mabel laughed. “He can't do that NOW!”  
  
“True. Well, he  _ tries _ , but do we listen?” Mason grinned.  
  
“No~!” They said in unison before laughing.  
  
“What could be behind door number 1?” Mason pulled open a door and they looked in. They saw two almost-identical children on the swing-set they'd seen outside.  
  
One of them had an ice-pack to his face and the other was gently holding his hand. They were speaking quietly to each other, and then the one that didn't have the ice-pack put his arm around his twin.  
  
“He did say his father was abusive.” Mabel commented as they closed the door when it started to loop again. “I guess that was his brother?”  
  
“He had six fingers.” Mason wriggled his fingers. “Let's move on.” He walked on to another door.  
  
“Maybe we shouldn't pry like this.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Stan gave us permission before we came in here, remember? 'Maybe they'll dig up something I've forgotten'?” Mason reminded him.  
  
“It just...it doesn't feel right.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“Hey, it was  _ your _ idea to come in here.” Mabel reminded him. “We're helping Grunkle Stan, don't you want to help him? His old mind is so foggy he doesn't have all his facts straight.”  
  
Gideon looked thoughtful. “Well...if he really wants this.”  
  
“Good. Then, let's move on.” Mason opened another door and looked in. This one had a funeral, and the twins were older.   
  
Gideon looked in. “...Is it just me...or is he  _ smiling _ ?”  
  
“Abusive dad's dead, I'd smile too.” Mason remarked.  
  
“How do you know it's their dad?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Because I know his name.” He pointed to the headstone. “And that's my grandfather there, and my great-grandmother, and...I don't know the rest of them. They're not family.” He waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“Looks like he remembers this pretty clearly. Let's move on.” Mabel suggested.  
  
They left that door and checked out a few more. Leading up to their thirties, the twins were perfectly clear, and it wasn't until they saw they were in Gravity Falls that things started to get fuzzy.  
  
“Hm...” Mason walked in and poked at the fuzzy images. “...Will, how do we fix this?”  
  
“I-I don't know.” Will admitted. “I think...someone used magic on him to make him forget what happened here.”  
  
“Who, you?” Mabel asked.  
  
“N-No, it was-wasn't me.” Will shook his head. “I-I think...I think it was Stanford...”  
  
“Huh. Why would he make him forget stuff?” Pacifica asked.  
  
Gideon pulled out his Journal and opened it to a random page pointedly. “Maybe so he didn't run screaming?”  
  
“Probably!” Mason laughed.  
  
“Is this what he was talking about?” Gideon looked at Will. “When he said we might be able to help him remember?”  
  
Will shrugged helplessly. “Probably? I-I didn't know them at this time. I h-hadn't been s-summoned yet.”  
  
“When did they meet you?” Robbie asked.  
  
Mason poked and prodded at the memory before shrugging. “Well, I'm not sure what to do here.” He gripped his amulet and placed his hand on it, focusing, but it still didn't clear up. “Yep, nothing.”  
  
“We should move on.” Gideon said. “Maybe we'll have better luck later on.”  
  
“I might be able to undo it, if I knew the spell he used.” Mason mused as he left the room.  
  
There were more rooms like that, but there were also several that actually showed what was going on. In one, Stan was cleaning the house when the door opened and Stanford came in with a stranger. They were talking and laughing and Stanford rubbed Stan's shoulder before walking past with his new friend. Then it started to loop again.  
  
Another door had Stanford and his friend reading together, with Stan bringing them coffee.  
  
Lots of blurry doors, though. Finally, there was a coherent one where Stanford is coming in with Will Cipher and his friend and proudly displaying him to Stan.  
  
More fuzzy memories after that. So many more.  
  
And then they were gone, and Will was looking at Stan sadly as he held Journal 1.  
  
“What happened?” Mason asked Will.  
  
“A-A spell to access other worlds through a magical portal went wrong...they got pulled through and it shut behind them.” Will said nervously. “I...I lost a lot of power that day. I couldn't re-open it.”  
  
“Hm.” Mason frowned. “Who hid the books?”  
  
Will shrugged helplessly. Mason went on to the next door,l checking them one after the other. There were no more fuzzy memories, and he saw Stan talking to...”Hey, Paz. Isn't that your dad?”  
  
“Huh?” Pacifica walked over. “Oh, yeah. There's Wendy's dad, too.”  
  
“...What are they doing? What's in the cases?” Mabel asked, watching as Stan handed each of them a case before he clutched Journal 2 to his chest.   
  
“That's the one we found in the records room...does that mean the other ones were hidden by those two?” Mason said thoughtfully.  
  
“We did find Journal 3 in a hollow tree...” Gideon said, looking at the cover of his Journal.  
  
“Pacifica, have you seen anything like this at your place?” Mabel asked her.  
  
“Nuh-uh.” Pacifica shook her head. “Nothing like this.”  
  
“Hm...we'll have to get in sometime and check.” Mason said, looking at his sister. “I think we've learned all we're going to. Are you satisfied, Gideon?”  
  
“It was...an interesting trip.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Then let's go back.” Mason looked at Will. “William?”  
  
Will held out his hands. “Just like before, take my hands and form a circle.”  
  
They did so and then disappeared from the Mindscape, returning to their own bodies. Stan rubbed at his head and looked at them. “So...did you learn anything?”  
  
“Well, we learned that your brother was apparently using magic to block out your memories at certain points. I can't undo it without having the spell used.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“Maybe it's for the better.” He sighed.  
  
“Hey, Grunkle Stan?” Mabel sat on his leg, startling him. “Why did you give the other two books away?”  
  
“My brother was worried about someone stealing his secrets, so he told me if anything happened to him to go to the people in town he'd actually had contact with and split the books up among them. That was the Northwests and Dan Corduroy.” Stan explained. “I don't know where they took them from there.”  
  
“Well, this was in a tree.” Gideon showed him Journal 3.  
  
“That's the one I gave Dan...I think. They were in suitcases.” Stan shrugged. “Anyway, sorry I can't tell you kids more.”  
  
“That's alright.” Mason assured him. “We'll let you get back to what you were doing now.”  
  
Mabel hopped off his leg and kissed his cheek before walking off to her room. “See you guys later~!”  
  
“We're going to go home now.” Pacifica told Mason.  
  
“See you later.” Mason smirked a bit.  
  
Robbie gently wrapped his arms around the two and steered them out, watching Mason warily. Once they were out, he closed the door behind them and looked at Pacifica. “Do you need me to stay for a few hours? Just in case he tries anything?”  
  
“That would be wonderful.” Pacifica nodded. “Gideon, why don't you stay out of your room for a few hours?”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Sounds good.” Was honestly no point to it, since Mason never came during the day, but he wouldn't argue it. Whatever made her feel better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many blocked memories...


	22. Date pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mabel takes Pacifica out of town, Mason takes Gideon on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Pacificaaaaa~!”  
  
Pacifica looked up with a start and went to the front door. “What is it, Mabel?”  
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?” Mabel grinned. “There's an event going on in Portland, and while it's not Mason's thing, I'm told you like this kind of thing?” She passed her a flyer.  
  
Pacifica looked over the flyer. “Uh...sure! When are we going?”  
  
“Oh, whenever you're ready.” Mabel smiled. “My bike's ready and waiting with your name on the back seat.”  
  
“It's a bit short-notice...uhm...” She looked inside. “Aunt Carla? Can I go to Portland with Mabel?”  
  
“Sure, have fun!” Carla smiled.  
  
“Okay, thanks!” She looked at Mabel. “Let me get my wallet.” She went to her room, pausing by Gideon's room on the way. “Gideon? I'm going out of town with Mabel for the day.”  
  
“Alright.” He nodded.  
  
“Are you going to be okay? You know how to avoid Mason, right?” She asked.  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow. “We both know that's pretty much impossible, but I'll try to avoid attracting his interest.”  
  
“Great.” Pacifica gave a thumbs-up and went to her room.  
  
–  
  
“And that's one obstacle out of the way.” Mason covered up Pacifica's crystal ball. “Have fun, Mabel.” He looked back at Gideon's and smirked a bit. “I've got my own games to play.”  
  
Their trip to the Mindscape was interesting, but it was marred by the presence of, well, everyone else. They hadn't really had a proper uninterrupted date yet and Mason was intent on remedying that. He grabbed his cape and put it on before walking out of the study and locking it behind him.  
  
He made his way down the hill and to the McCorkle residence, which he knocked on the door twice before waiting. Gideon opened the door and stared at him silently before sighing. “What do you want?”  
  
“Just some time with you.” Mason grinned. “No tricks, no gore, I can even hold off on the magic if you want.”  
  
“I'm not understanding.” Gideon said, frowning.  
  
“I'm asking you out on a date.” Mason reached out and took his hand, pulling him out of the building and against his chest. “Unless you have other plans?”  
  
“Do I need to have other plans for you to accept it's a 'no'?” Gideon asked, frowning.  
  
Mason leaned down a bit, wrapping his arm around Gideon's waist. “When have I ever accepted that?” He purred, kissing him.  
  
Gideon pushed against him. “I'm not interested. I have reading to do, and--”  
  
“So, nothing important that can't be put off.” Mason grinned. “Good! Let's go.” He started to lead him away.  
  
“Mason, stop it!” Gideon tried to push him away, but Mason just held on tighter.  
  
“Now, I was thinking a stroll through the woods would be pleasant, and maybe a nice meal.” Mason said, ignoring his protests. “Pacifica won't be back all day, so you may as well get used to the fact you're stuck with me.”  
  
“Mason...” Gideon glared at him. “I don't want to spend time with you. You do  _ not _ know how to keep your hands to yourself.”  
  
“Who could keep their hands to themselves around you?” Mason remarked. “Even Robbie finds an excuse to touch you.”  
  
“Robbie isn't that kind of person, he only had helpful intentions! You, however, are a predator just like--” He cut himself off, shaking his head.  
  
Mason leaned in, pulling him tight against him. “Just like your father?” He murmured.  
  
Gideon nodded, shivering a bit.  
  
“I'm not your father.” Mason reminded him. “And while I may be a 'predator', what man isn't? Honestly. Even before she started being a slut, Mabel was getting comments from all ages of men talking about how her body was developing.”  
  
“I'm not Mabel.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“No, but you are beautiful. Especially your eyes.” Mason titled Gideon's chin up to look at him.  
  
“You're so confusing. Not too long ago you said a pig looked like me, or I looked like a pig.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“That's because you're chubby, pink, and have a nose similar to the pig's. You're still beautiful.” Mason hummed, walking him down the road.  
  
“Are you sure you're not just flirting as some kind of game? Anyways, guys shouldn't date guys.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Oh? Says who?” Mason asked.  
  
“Says God.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Prove it. Show me where in The Bible it mentions anything about homosexuality.” Mason challenged.  
  
“There are many scriptures, but I didn't bring my Bible with me.” Gideon grumbled.  
  
“Why not?” Mason asked.  
  
“Because a certain brunette _ stole _ it the last time I carried it around.” Gideon glared at him.  
  
Mason laughed. “Fair enough. You stole my ring, though, so fair is fair.”  
  
“...Did you ever get it back?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Nope. I'll find it, though. Or rather, Wendy will, once the person with it comes to throw themselves at her.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“What if it got thrown out?” Gideon asked.  
  
“People dig in the dump for valuables all the time. It'll turn up.” Mason assured him.  
  
Gideon groaned. He was hoping it would be gone forever. “So...where are we going?”  
  
“I told you, we're going on a stroll through the woods. Did you bring your Journal?” Mason asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Good. Now's the best time to learn about things first-hand without any danger.” He led him into the treeline and shade of the woods.  
  
–  
  
“So...” Pacifica said as Mabel drove them down the highway. “Why this sudden...date?”  
  
“Because I like spending time with you, Pacifica. I shouldn't need a reason to ask you out.” Mabel laughed a bit.  
  
“So, you're  _ not _ just doing this to make sure your brother can prey on my cousin?” Pacifica asked suspiciously.  
  
“No, but if he does then whatever.” Mabel laughed. “I'm doing this so I can have a good time with you, silly!”  
  
“Whate—NOT 'whatever'! You didn't see how upset he was the last time he went to your place alone!” Pacifica cried.  
  
“Well, being used for dino-bait will do that to you.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Dino—what?” Pacifica blinked in confusion.  
  
“Oh, he didn't tell you? There's dinos in Gravity Falls! We just tamed a whole bunch, just wait until we put them in the show!” She squealed in happiness. “Mason was so excited, it was like he was a kid again!”  
  
“O-Oh...I thought...” Pacifica frowned. Had she assumed wrong?  
  
“He got carried off and then dropped into their dirty nest, so it's no wonder he left for home quickly. He even forgot his hat!” Mabel laughed. “Mason got it back to him, though, apparently.”  
  
“So...your brother  _ didn't _ violate my cousin?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“He's flirty, but he's not a monster.” Mabel assured her. “I mean, we cut down monsters like that and give them to Candy!”  
  
“O-Oh. Right.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“Anyways, I imagine the worst of it, for Gideon, was realizing that dinosaurs were real, are real, and his Bible is talking shit!” Mabel laughed.  
  
“What--” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“Then again, how do we know 'donkey' wasn't actually 'velociraptor'? Things get lost in translation, and people  _ do _ have agendas!” Mabel mused.  
  
“I-I guess...” Pacifica said hesitantly.  
  
“Jesus Christ paraded into town on his velociraptor!” Mabel laughed. “'Hosanna, Hosanna! Jesus looks so badass'!”  
  
Pacifica giggled a bit. “Pretty sure Gideon would be horrified, but I guess it does sound pretty cool.”  
  
“I'm just trying to make things easier on him.” Mabel said innocently. “Traffic is pretty bad, we might want to get a hotel room for tonight.”  
  
“Uh, sure.” Pacifica nodded. “We'd have to call our guardians, of course.”  
  
“So, why did you stop living with your parents?” Mabel asked. “You never said what the fight was about.”  
  
“I don't even know. I was playing in the garden, and I guess I accidentally knocked something over. My father got angry and started telling me that it was dangerous, I don't know what I could've done—I mean, was the statue cursed or something?” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
“That's weird.” Mabel agreed with a nod.  
  
They finally reached Portland and Mabel found a parking garage near the venue. “We'll have to walk from here.” She said, letting Pacifica got off before she cut the engine and climbed off. “That alright?”  
  
“I'm not the one in heels.” Pacifica pointed out with a grin.  
  
“That's true.” Mabel looked at her boots. “Though, admittedly, these are lower than usual.”  
  
“Why do you wear such high heels?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“To piss off Mason.” Mabel giggled. “He's already shorter than me, and my heels just make it worse.”  
  
“Wooow.” Pacifica shook her head. “So mean.”  
  
Mabel laughed. “Well, I'm the big sister!”  
  
“Yeah, he said you pestered him into dating your friend and it didn't go well.” Pacifica pointed out.  
  
“Only because he doesn't appreciate her.” Mabel took off her helmet and stuck out her tongue.  
  
“She can be a bit overwhelming. Gideon's first impression of her freaked him out.” Pacifica said, taking off her helmet and handing to Mabel.  
  
“Oh?” Mabel put the helmets in the bike's seat compartment and locked it.  
  
“She was in lingerie. Gideon was sooo freaked out.” Pacifica said, nodding firmly.  
  
“Aww, such a shy little boy.” Mabel giggled and draped her arm around Pacifica's torso, pinning her to her chest. “Well, shall we go to the event?”  
  
“Yeah!” Pacifica smiled and took Mabel's hand, walking along with her out of the parking garage.  
  
–  
  
“Wow...” Gideon breathed.  
  
“Yeah, they're beautiful.” Mason smiled. “Fairies are lovely creatures, but they're best viewed from a distance. You don't want to tangle with them.” He draped an arm over Gideon's shoulder.  
  
“What about those ones? Are they sick?” Gideon asked, pointing at some vomiting fairies.  
  
“Those are half-breeds.” Mason explained. “The gnome DNA in them is causing them such a chemical unbalance that it makes them perpetually sick to their stomachs. I'm not sure how they stay alive.” Mason admitted.  
  
“We should probably leave them alone now.” Gideon said, looking at Mason.  
  
“You're not freaking out about witchcraft or heresy today.” Mason remarked. “These creatures don't freak you out?”  
  
“They too are God's creatures.” Gideon said calmly. “And I'm trying to be nice.”  
  
“Well, you're managing it.” Mason chuckled and slid his hand down Gideon's arm. Gideon tensed a bit, but the size of Mason's hand reminded him that, no, this wasn't his father, he was...well, saf _ er _ . “I like it.”  
  
Gideon looked around and then opened the Journal to a random page. “Uh, what about this thing? I think it attacked Pacifica and I before...”  
  
“It did. We're not going anywhere near that, and I'm getting hungry besides. Let's head out of the woods.” Mason wrapped his arms around Gideon's waist and they both glowed before he flew him out of the woods and to town.  
  
“You know, we could walk.” Gideon told him.  
  
“Ah, what's the fun in that?” Mason laughed.  
  
“You want to do something nice for me?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Eh, why not.” Mason shrugged. “What is it?”  
  
“Re-bury my memories of my father.” Gideon said shakily.  
  
“Hm...well, alright.” He turned Gideon in his arms and stroked his hair. “Let me into your mind.”  
  
Gideon stared into his eyes and gasped softly when he felt Mason digging at his memories again. The relief that spread through him when the memories of his father moved from the forefront to the very, very,  _ very _ back was beyond words. “Thank you.” He breathed.  
  
“See? I can be nice.” Mason smiled and kissed him before they landed at the diner in town. He then took his hand and walked him to the door.  
  
“Wait, isn't this too public?” Gideon asked.  
  
“The cops are a gay couple, no one's gonna care.” Mason rolled his eyes.   
  
“B-But, this is  _ you _ and  _ me _ . Everyone knows us!” Gideon looked around anxiously.  
  
“And if anyone bothers us, I'll shoo them away.” Mason opened the door and pulled him inside. “Come on, I'm hungry.”  
  
Gideon let him pull him inside, but pulled the bill of his hat over his eyes. He could feel people looking at them and when Mason nudged him into a booth he moved as far into the wall as he could.  
  
“Well, hi, Mason!” A cheerful woman walked over to them. “You on a date~?”  
  
“Yes, actually. Your special, Susan, and milkshakes. Gideon, do you like chocolate?” He looked at him.  
  
“Sure.” Gideon said, still hiding his face from the woman.  
  
“Two chocolate milkshakes.” The woman said, jotting it down. “I'll be right back with them~!” She walked off.  
  
Gideon slowly raised his hat a bit to look at Mason. “So...is this going to happen a lot?”  
  
“Hm?” Mason smiled at him.  
  
“This...dating thing. It's part of your weird sharing game with Mabel, right?” Gideon clarified.  
  
“Well, I don't  _ have _ to make it into a date. This is me being nice.” Mason said cheerfully, then looked to the side. “Excuse me for a bit, Gideon. I have business to discuss.” He got up.  
  
“Wait.” Gideon grabbed his wrist. “You don't walk out on a date, right? Whatever business you have, it can wait.”  
  
Mason looked at his hand, surprised, and then chuckled before sliding in next to Gideon on his side of the booth. “That's true, what was I thinking?” He kissed him lightly before going back his seat across from him. “You're taking this rather well.”  
  
“By this point, I've all but given up on you ever respecting my opinion on this relationship.” Gideon said, taking off his hat and brushing his hair back from his eyes.  
  
“Why do you grow your bangs so long?” Mason asked.  
  
“Because...I like it?” Gideon shrugged.  
  
Mason reached over and pushed his bangs up, so they were practically non-existent. “Ever thought about slicking them back, or pinning them in place with hairspray?”  
  
“Uh, no. And hairspray is bad for your hair.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“You should try it sometime.” Mason hummed.  
  
“And how long are your bangs, since you slick them back all the time?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Ehh...” Mason made an unsure motion with his hands. “I guess kind of long? About as long as yours, but since I slick it back it doesn't really matter.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “...So...I saw that mark on your forehead a lot in the photo album.” He said, deciding to change the subject.  
  
“It's a birthmark.” Mason shrugged. “Very special.”  
  
“Huh. I don't think I have any birthmarks.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“No, I don't think you do. I didn't see one anywhere on you. Not anywhere I was able to see, that is.” Mason said thoughtfully. Gideon blushed pink at the reminder and shoved his hat back on to cover his face. Mason chuckled and playfully flicked his hat. “You're so cute.”  
  
“Milkshakes, and your food will be out soon.” Susan came over and set down their drinks before walking away. Gideon peeked out at her before raising his hat a bit so he could drink his milkshake.  
  
Mason took his milkshake and started to drink it. Gideon paused in his drinking and swallowed. “So...Why  _ do _ you wear the cape all the time?”  
  
“That's random.” Mason remarked. “I just like it. Besides, Will says it's my symbol, so it's only right that I wear it.”  
  
“...Symbol?” Gideon asked curiously.  
  
“In the Cosmos. Yours is the pine tree.” He tapped Gideon's hat. “Mabel's...I'm still figuring that one out.” He chuckled a bit. “I think Pacifica has the shooting star.”  
  
“Huh...what are these symbols, exactly?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Alright, let me show you.” Mason grabbed a pen from his shirt pocket and pulled a napkin close, starting to draw. “On Will Cipher's summoning circle, the Cipher Wheel, these symbols appear. Every single symbol is connected to a person, and everyone on it is destined to meet at some point.” He carefully drew in the symbols. “Yours is here, here's mine, that's Wendy, probably Pacifica, Soos, this is probably Stan, he has this mark on his hat, and this one is my uncle Stanford.” Mason explained as he drew them. “Then there's these glasses, a llama, this bag of ice – I think – and finally Will Cipher himself.”  
  
“So...I was  _ destined _ to come here?” Gideon asked, looking at him.  
  
“Well, we were destined to  _ meet _ , anyway.” Mason grinned at him.  
  
“Oh, great. So, no matter what I do, I end up dealing with _ you _ ?” Gideon rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.  
  
“Apparently. You can't fight destiny, Gideon.” Mason took his hand, winking at him.  
  
“I bet Mabel's the llama. Drama llama.” Gideon thought aloud.  
  
Mason laughed. “I love it! Drama llama! You're right!” He looked at the picture. “Only one way to know for sure. Let's ask William.”  
  
Gideon started drinking his milkshake again before he said anything else he might regret. At least Mason was in a good mood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason has his good moments.


	23. Date pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Pacifica and Mabel get to know each other a lot better, Mason and Gideon finish up the night on a low night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“This has actually been really fun.” Pacifica said as she sat across from Mabel at a diner. “It's nice to get out of town every now and then. I'm a bit worried about, Gideon, though.”  
  
“He's fine.” Mabel assured her. “If you're so worried, though, why don't you give him a call while I check us into the hotel? He'll probably want to know you're staying out town for the night, anyway.”  
  
“Right.” Pacifica nodded. “You should probably tell Mason.”  
  
“After we eat.” Mabel smiled at the waiter as he brought their food. “Thanks, handsome. I'll be leaving you a nice tip.” She winked at him.  
  
The waiter blushed and set down their food. “Would you like anything else?”  
  
“No, that's all for now. Maybe we'll change our minds later.” She smiled and then watched as he walked away. “That guy has a _sweet ass_.”  
  
“Mabel!” Pacifica looked around and then leaned in a bit, speaking quieter. “What if he heard you?”  
  
“Then he'd know I appreciate his ass.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Mabel, aren't we on a date?” Pacifica huffed.  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Mabel leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Would you rather I talk about _your_ sweet ass?”  
  
“I-I..uh...” Pacifica picked up her fork and and started eating, Mabel sitting back with a laugh.  
  
“Besides, what're the chances you'll put out?” Mabel shrugged. “Unless you want to try the horizontal tango with me?”  
  
“Mabel, please, not in the restaurant.” Pacifica said quietly, blushing.  
  
Mabel smirked and slid her leg up Pacifica's, rubbing it up and down. “You didn't say 'no'~.”  
  
“We'll talk about this later.” Pacifica said hurriedly.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Mabel laughed, picking up her fork and twirling her spaghetti around it. “I'll be a good girl.” She winked at her.  
  
Pacifica blushed as she ate her food, trying not to react to Mabel's leg still rubbing up against her.  
  
After their meal, which Mabel tipped the waiter and also kissed him on the cheek for, they made their way to the closest hotel. While Mabel checked them in, Pacifica pulled out her phone and dialed Gideon's number. To her relief, he picked up quickly. “Hey, Gideon.”  
  
“Hullo, Pacifica.” Gideon greeted. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“Uhm...kinda? We're going to be staying the night in a hotel here, we're kind of bushed from the event. Can you tell aunt Carla?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Uhm...sure, I guess. Once I get done—Mason, I think that move was illegal. Yes, it was. Do I have to check the rulebook? Will, can you check the rulebook? Sorry, Pacifica. We're playing a board game with Will and Stan, and Stan got up to check on dinner so Mason decided to cheat.” Gideon sighed heavily.  
  
“Sounds like you're having some good, safe, supervised fun.” Pacifica smiled.  
  
“Yeah, but Mason's a dirty loser. He knocked over the last game when he got up. No, it was _not_ an accident and you know it. You do it every time you're losing. Sorry, Pacifica, I gotta go. Why don't you call Aunt Carla?” Gideon suggested.  
  
“Alright, I'll do that. Oh, tell them that we're gonna be in Portland longer, okay?” Pacifica replied.  
  
“Yep, will do. Take care, and sleep well. God be with you.” Gideon said softly.  
  
“God be with you.” Pacifica echoed, and then Gideon hung up. “Well, that saves Mabel a phone call.” She dialed Carla's number.  
  
“Alright, I got us our room. Hope you don't mind there's only one bed. We'll have to share.” Mabel winked at her.  
  
“Gideon's not at Carla's, he's at your place. I have to call Carla.” Pacifica said, bringing the phone to her ear again.  
  
“Alright, you can do that while we walk.” Mabel wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her to the elevator. “Why is Gideon at our place?”  
  
“Board game night, apparently.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
“Oh, hey, I've got a text from Mason.” Mabel said, taking out her phone for the first tiem in hours. “...What?”  
  
“What's it say?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“'Confirmed, Pacifica is the shooting star. You're the drama llama'. Ex _cuse_ me?” Mabel huffed and typed out a response. “What in the heck is he talking about?”  
  
Pacifica shrugged. “I don't know? I'm a shooting star? What?”  
  
“You're _the_ shooting star, apparently.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
Mason replied with a picture of the summon circle from Journal 2 and his finger pointing to the...llama. “Ohhh. The Cipher Symbols. Right.” Mabel nodded. “Why am I a llama?” She huffed.  
  
“Llamas are cute.” Pacifica offered as the elevator opened and they stepped in.  
  
“Llamas are smelly.” Mabel huffed.  
  
“It's not like you're a _real_ llama.” Pacifica said helpfully.  
  
“True. I'd be seriously worried about you if you were a _real_ shooting star.” Mabel closed the door and then pressed Pacifica against the wall, pressing her lips to hers.  
  
“M-Mabel...we should...uhm...which floor?” Pacifica reached for the number panel.  
  
“3, baby.” Mabel started to slide her hand up Pacifica's sweater, kissing her again. “And I don't know if I can wait that long.”  
  
“T-There's cameras!” Pacifica reminded her. “A-and, besides, you said horizontal! Not vertical!”  
  
Mabel giggled and kissed her again before giving her bra-covered breast a fond squeeze before she pulled her hand out. “Alright, you got me on my own words. We'll wait.” She said, pushing the 3 button.  
  
Pacifica breathed a sigh of relief, then gasped when Mabel wrapped her arms around her waist. “Y-Yes?”  
  
“You're so cute when you blush.” Mabel giggled. “I can never get Gideon to give this kind of adorable reaction.”  
  
Pacifica glanced to the side, blushing pinker. “W-Well...he tries to avoid giving you two any reactions.”  
  
The elevator reached the third floor and Mabel whisked her out, leading her to their room. “Well, you don't need to hold back at all, baby. Give me aaaaaaaall the reactions.” She unlocked the door with a key-card and they went in. Then she secured the chain before walking Pacifica to the bed.  
  
“I really shouldn't...” Pacifica said. “I-I mean, I have Robbie...”  
  
“We're both girls, Pacifica. Who's gonna know?” Mabel winked at her, gently pushing her down onto the bed as she slid a hand up Pacifica's sweater again. “Not like there's any chance of a baby. No penetration, 'cept for fingers.” She reached around and unfastened Pacifica's bra. “And maybe tongue.” She purred, licking up Pacifica's stomach.  
  
“R-Robbie's...not going to know, right?” Pacifica asked, gripping the blanket.  
  
“The only person that'll know is Mason. And that's because he's my twin and we keep no secrets between us.” Mabel assured her, cupping Pacifica's breast before sucking on her nipple.  
  
“Mm!” Pacifica felt her body heat up as she grabbed Mabel's shirt. “O-Okay...i-if....if you keep it secret.”  
  
“Of course. This time and, if you want it, every other time.” Mabel assured her as she reached down to unfasten Pacifica's glittery pink jeans. “You'll love it, trust me.”  
  
“H-Have you ever done it with girls before?” Pacifica asked, shrugging off her jacket.  
  
“Mm, a few times. Grenda was really good, Candy was a little inexperienced, and Wendy, oh, Wendy was niiiice.” Mabel purred. “But, none of them were half as cute as you.” She pulled down Pacifica's jeans and underwear before ducking into the gap between her legs so Pacifica was wrapping her legs around her.  
  
“I-I've never done this...with anyone.” Pacifica admitted.  
  
“Then learn well, my adorable little student.” Mabel stuck out her tongue and made Pacifica squeak in surprise as she dipped her tongue into Pacifica's vagina.  
  
“Ohh...” Pacifica gripped the blanket again, panting softly. “O-Okay...I-I'll try...”  
  
“I'm gonna make you _explode_ , my shooting star.” Mabel purred seductively as she gripped Pacifica's hips and pressed her face against Pacifica's crotch.  
  
Pacifica suddenly realized that she might have to confess her sins to Gideon when she got home, if only to avoid freaking out and telling Robbie.  
  
–  
  
Mason covered up the crystal ball again before he picked up the deck of cards he came into the study for. “Seems things are going well.” He hummed, walking out and shutting the door, locking it with magic. Then he walked out to where the others were waiting. “Sorry about that, Mabel had hidden them.” He set the cards down on the table.  
  
“It's getting pretty late.” Gideon commented, looking at his phone.  
  
“Do you want to go home?” Stan asked.  
  
“Better not go alone. It's a full moon.” Mason remarked.  
  
“So?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“So, the werewolves are changed, hungry, and horny.” Mason explained. “The hungry part is easily taken care of, lots of deer in the forest, but to take care of the horny part they need to find a partner. Which they won't _find_ , since everyone is inside their homes with silver on their doors and windows. That is, unless a certain cute _blond_ decides to walk home alone.” He smirked at Gideon.  
  
“So...” Gideon sighed. “Can you _walk_ me home?”  
  
“Sure, but let's play another game first.” Mason took out the cards and started to shuffle them.  
  
“Here, let me do that.” Stan took the cards. “I'm pretty good at shuffling and dealing.” He grinned.  
  
“What should we play?” Mason asked. “Joker?” He looked at Gideon. “Gideon?”  
  
Gideon stopped looking at the door and turned his attention to him. “...Why is everything in this town so obsessed with sex?”  
  
“I'm not.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“There's a few exceptions. But, those gnomes wanted to...do that, and Mason and Mabel won't leave us alone, and now there's a werewolf running around looking for it.” Gideon sighed heavily.  
  
“Sex is a part of life.” Mason shrugged. “And it's enjoyable.”  
  
Gideon sighed heavily. “Anyways, Joker sounds good.”  
  
“Alright.” Stan took out one of the Jokers and set it to the side so he could continue shuffling without it.   
  
After they finished, Mason escorted Gideon home. “This wasn't so bad, was it?” He hummed as they walked.  
  
“I suppose it wasn't terrible.” Gideon sighed. They heard some howling and he moved a bit closer to Mason in reaction to it. “What was that?”  
  
“Oh, that was one of the werewolves.” Mason said, then they heard another one, higher. “And there's the other one. And if anyone is stupid tonight, then we'll have more werewolves.” He wrapped his arm around Gideon's waist and held him close to him. “You could still stay the night, you know.”  
  
“...No, thank you. I'd rather sleep in my own bed.” Gideon said, shaking his head.  
  
“Alright.” Mason shrugged as they walked on.  
  
They reached the McCorkle house and Mason knocked on the door. “See you later.” He grinned and then kissed Gideon before the door opened.  
  
“... _How_ later?” Gideon asked suspiciously.  
  
Mason chuckled and released him so he could go inside. “Have a good night, Carla.” He walked off.  
  
“Did you have fun today?” Carla asked as she walked Gideon in, making sure to secure the locks after shutting the door.  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon nodded and headed to his room. “I'm going to go to sleep now. Oh, uhm, Mabel and Pacifica are--”  
  
“Still in Portland. I know. I'll have to tell Mabel to make sure the phone's hung up before she starts getting frisky with Pacifica.” Carla sighed heavily.  
  
“Wait, they're WHAT?!” Gideon looked at her.  
  
“I hung up before things went too far.” Carla shrugged. “Pacifica wasn't saying no, so I didn't step in.”  
  
Gideon groaned. “What _is_ it about tonight?” He went into his room.  
  
He couldn't help it, he stayed up waiting to see if Mason would show up. He heard a noise outside his window, but when he checked he didn't see anything. Sighing, he decided to let himself drift off to hopefully-peaceful slumber.  
  
He was woken up by a hand touching his shoulder and he groggily looked up to see Mason standing by his bed, only his face visible in the dim lighting. “...So you did come here. What time is it?” Gideon looked around to see his clock and turn on the light.  
  
“Don't.” Mason grabbed his extended hand and brought it to his lips. “Just keep it off.”  
  
Gideon noticed there was a strange smell and looked around for the source of it. Then he gasped as he heard the rustle of clothing. “M-Mason? What are you doing?”  
  
“Relax.” Mason released his hand and Gideon realized, seeing him pull them off, that he was wearing gloves. Why was he wearing...hold on. The last time he'd seen him wearing gloves, the Reverend had been killed. He reached for the light again and Mason grabbed his hand again, this time his hand bare of glove. “I said to leave it off.”  
  
“Why are you so adamant on me not seeing you?” Gideon asked suspiciously. “Is this related to your 'business' earlier?”  
  
Mason didn't respond, instead kissing Gideon's hand again.  
  
“If I had stayed the night, would that person still be alive?” Gideon demanded.  
  
“Probably not.” Mason said calmly. “He might've lived a little longer, but once you slept he would've been dead. His fate was sealed long ago, he's just been avoiding me.”  
  
“Who was it?” Gideon asked, sitting up a bit more.  
  
Mason released his hand and Gideon heard more rustling clothes before Mason disappeared into darkness...and on top of him. “You shouldn't ask so many questions. Especially after having heard about me keeping the peace here in town.” Mason murmured, pressing his lips to Gideon's. “Just leave it be.”  
  
“Mason...” Gideon reached up to push him off and realized that he was touching skin, not shirt. “W-Where are your clothes?”  
  
“I just removed them.” Mason said, like it was obvious. “Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you.” He smirked a bit. “Well, not too much.” He got off of Gideon and then climbed under the covers with him, his hand sliding up Gideon's shirt. “I might do _some_ things.” He purred.  
  
“Mason... _who did you kill_?” Gideon asked, trying to push him off. “Your hands are stained with blood, stop touching me!”  
  
“Too late for that.” Mason laughed a bit. “Honestly, though, it doesn't matter. How many people in your Bible killed someone? It doesn't matter if it was in the name of God or not, isn't the rule 'thou shall not kill'? Your stupid book has so much hypocrisy and loopholes within itself, and you think you can judge me?” He leaned up and kissed Gideon's neck, biting down a bit.  
  
“Ah!” Gideon cried out in pain. “Mason!”  
  
Mason pulled back a bit, his eyes glowing with the amulet he still wore around his neck. “I got rid of a self-serving piece of scum, that's all you need to know. If you're so desperate to find out, ask Robbie tomorrow. His parents will have the body.”  
  
“That means it was a citizen.” Gideon breathed.  
  
“Enough questions.” Mason kissed Gideon, his hands roaming his body. “I came here to calm down from dealing with him. Just be good and let me do this.”  
  
Gideon's eyes flared with anger and he shoved him off as hard as he could. “Leave me alone!”  
  
“Gideon?” Carla walked over to his door. “Gideon, is everything alright?”  
  
Gideon looked at Mason, who was glowing as his clothes went back on his body. Then he flew out with a furious expression, slamming the window shut behind him. Carla came in and went to his side. “Gideon, what happened?”  
  
“...I just...had a bad dream.” Gideon said, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
“Oh, sweetheart...” Carla gently wrapped her arms around him. “It's alright. I'm here. Let's go get you something warm to drink, hm?”  
  
He nodded, getting up and letting her lead him out of the room, feeling a bit hollow inside. Things had been kind of nice earlier, why did Mason have to go and... _kill_ someone?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, who could he have murdered?


	24. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason's killed someone after his date with Gideon, but who did he kill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Pacifica stared at the ceiling, Mabel's arms around her naked body as they lay beneath the blanket. Now that they'd actually done it, Pacifica was partly wanting to do it again and partly wanting to run screaming. She wasn't sure which was stronger. Mabel's perfectly-manicured fingernails lightly brushed against Pacifica's right nipple and she let out a soft gasp in response.   
  
Mabel's phone went off with a text and Pacifica looked over curiously. Mabel was asleep...would she mind? She reached over past her and picked up the phone, swiping at the screen. Oh, darn. There was a passcode. She sighed and started to put it back, leaning over Mabel slightly to do so, and yelped when Mabel held onto her a bit tighter and wrapped her lips around her nipple. “A-Ah, Mabel!”  
  
“Mm?” Mabel smiled up at her and then released her breast, pulling her back down. “What are you up to, hm?”  
  
“Your phone went off.” Pacifica handed it to her.  
  
“Ehhh, let me see.” Mabel took it and typed in the passcode in a way Pacifica couldn't see it. “Oh, it's from Mason. 'Found our guy, took care of the problem'. Oh, good.” She closed her phone and set it to the side. “One less thing to worry about.”  
  
“What happened?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“A real scummy guy has been hiding from us, but it sounds like Mason got him.” Mabel shrugged and then wrapped her hand around Pacifica's breast again. “Hey, since we're both awake...round 2?” She grinned.  
  
“U-Uhm...” Pacifica blushed, thinking. “I...I guess it wouldn't hurt.”  
  
“You know you love it.” Mabel giggled, reaching her hand between Pacifica's legs. The squeak and moan of pleasure Pacifica let out made her swoon with joy.  
  
–  
  
Mason glared silently at Gideon's crystal ball. Gideon hadn't thought to take the hat with him when he left the room, so the image was only a bitter reminder of Gideon's rejection. Why couldn't he just leave well-enough alone? He can't possibly actually think that he can save this town all by himself. Even before Mason got there, this town was messed up in ways that would give Gideon nightmares. Heck, some of the people were so horrible that Mason had to destroy parts of their personalities to avoid just killing them. How his uncle had managed to stay stupidly naive in this town was far beyond him.  
  
Pacifica knew of the dangers of this town, and yet she let her cousin come here. And apparently they had never told him about this town until the day he arrived, and he was just...the streets were painted red long ago. Mason wasn't sure how he could make that clear to him.  
  
He noticed Gideon come back into the room and turn on the light before he opened his logbook and started to write in it. Ever-diligent, that one. He sighed and rested his cheek on his curled-up hand, watching him go through his comfort rituals. If he had any idea the kind of monstrosities Lee had done...  
  
He should've been killed years ago, but he was of use so Mabel kept him alive. But maybe if he laid bare Lee's crimes, Gideon would understand that he needed to die once he was no longer of use.   
  
Gideon probably wouldn't be able to handle it, though. After all, when Lee was 14 years old, he drugged and raped his own mother. He'd beaten people half to death, terrorized poor Thompson until he almost committed suicide, and had stolen from many people. He'd extorted and blackmailed countless girls into having sex with him, from age 12 to 16, and honestly Mabel wouldn't have been with him at all if they'd thought for an instant that he wouldn't do the job right.  
  
Mason sighed exasperatedly. This town was BUILT on stepping on other people. The actual founder was an idiot that was declared insane and would've been locked away if he hadn't jumped off a cliff with his horse. After that, the Northwests had replaced him as the founder and had bullied and tricked and extorted and used people all the way to this day. Pacifica was a rare gem of honesty in that family. He had to wonder about Gideon's mother.  
  
And still Gideon thought he could save this town. If there really _was_ a God, this town would've been struck down decades ago! Just further proof, to him, that God didn't exist. He was a construct of man crafted by powerful men to control those weaker than them. Religion as a whole was just a tool of manipulation, and Gideon was eating out of their hands.  
  
If anything, _Mason_ needed to save _Gideon_. He put the cloth over the crystal ball and left the study, heading for his room. He'd let Gideon stew for a few hours before he told him of Lee's sins. At least then he might hate him less.  
  
–  
  
Robbie sat quietly in the living room, a new coffin sitting nearby with a freshly-arranged body. Lee's body. His friend, Lee, had been found dead in the town square. He was in pieces, every piece stuck on a pike, and his entrails littered the ground. His parents had recovered the body and stitched it back together for burial, but the sight still haunted him. He'd seen so many dead bodies at this point he thought he wouldn't be fazed, but this...this was his _friend_.  
  
He heard the door open and Mason stepped inside. “What do you want?” Robbie snapped.  
  
“I was wondering if Gideon was here yet.” Mason said calmly. “Before you mourn this body, you should be made aware of the monstrosities he committed.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Robbie wiped at his eyes and glared at him. “Lee was a good person!”  
  
“No. He was anything but.” Mason said coolly. “And once Gideon comes here to investigate who I murdered last night, I will tell you both of what he did to deserve it.”  
  
“Why don't you just tell me now?” Robbie asked.  
  
“So I don't have to tell it twice.” Mason rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”  
  
“Robbie!” Pacifica came in with Gideon. Gideon glared at Mason as he passed him and Mason just smiled in return. “I'm so sorry, I heard about Lee!”  
  
“What's Mason doing here?” Gideon asked coldly.  
  
“Clearing my name.” Mason said coolly. “I didn't kill him on a whim or just for fun. I killed him because he was a monster that committed several heinous acts. All of which he has gotten away with until I finally cut him down.”  
  
“I don't understand, you were talking to him at Gideon's party, right?” Pacifica looked confused.  
  
“The only reason he was being kept alive is because he promised us a service in exchange for his life and a reward. Well, he didn't follow through, and took his reward before disappearing. He finally showed up in the diner yesterday, Gideon, and I almost lost him again. Luckily I found him hiding in the church.” Mason crossed his arms over his chest. “If you'd like, I can show you his memories of all of his horrible crimes? It's really quite sickening, makes _me_ look like an angel.”  
  
Gideon shivered. “No, thank you. We'll take your word for it.”  
  
“Was it callous of me to come see you when I was still covered in blood-stained clothes? Probably. But, without Mabel, I needed some way to calm me down after I've taken down scum like him.” Mason shrugged. “Do you understand why I did it now? Do you forgive my heinous sin, my _dear_ Little Reverend?”  
  
“...I...might have been too hasty.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“I'll take that as forgiveness.” Mason uncrossed his arms and put one on his hip. “Bury him if you must, cry over him if you'd like, but know that he doesn't deserve it.” He then walked out with a swish of his cape and shut the door behind him.  
  
“...Well. That was....depressing.” Robbie said, cringing. “What do you expect of this town, though, huh?”  
  
Gideon sighed. Every day he spent here, every new thing he found out about this town, it made his task seem more and more daunting. Still, he had to be strong. God was his guide.  
  
–  
  
“So...you're saying that this spell here might bring my brother back?” Stan asked.  
  
“Probably. I mean, there's three parts to it. A portal to another dimension is a dangerous spell, so it makes sense to split it up.” Mason mused as he sat at the table with Stan.  
  
“We have one, Gideon has one, and the Northwests have the third. Can't you ask for it back?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I already tried.” Stan admitted. “Preston won't return the book.”  
  
“Why not?” Mabel asked.  
  
“He doesn't remember where it is, and thinks that it's better we just keep them all apart like my brother said.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“Well, we need it.” Mabel pouted. “Maybe Pacifica can get her dad to reconsider.”  
  
“Or at least get us in the grounds, so _we_ can look.” Mason sighed. “It's such an... _inconvenience_ that there's an anti-locating spell on it. If we could use a locating spell, then we'd have them all by now and our uncle would be home! Did you even _try_ to bring him back?”  
  
“Like I said, I don't even know if that _is_ the spell to bring him back. I don't know magic, I can't use magic except for with the stone and even then my powers are weak!” Stan shrugged.  
  
“And _William_ is _useless_.” Mason glared at Will, who was quietly doing the dishes.  
  
“Hey, it's not his fault my brother got himself sent away!” Stan frowned. “You should really be nicer to him, he's been a big help to me all these years.”  
  
“We're lucky he can heal, at least.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Shame his assistant didn't stay, he might've been able to bring him back.” Mason sighed. “As it is, we're the only ones that can manage to use magic _competently_ in this town right now.”  
  
“Fiddleford didn't use magic.” Stan said, blinking. “He did the techy stuff. I think...”  
  
“Grunkle Stan, we already know that your memory of those two is unreliable.” Mabel cooed pityingly. “We'll just assume that they both used both.”  
  
“Heh, yeah, true. Ford was pretty great with the tech stuff himself, you know.” Stan nodded.  
  
“Mmhm.” Mason and Mabel nodded as Stan started in on how great his brother was, how he invented a machine that never stopped moving, among other wonderful things. “Hey, Stan, we gotta go train the dinos before the show tomorrow.” Mason cut in.  
  
“Oh, right!” Stan got up. “Let's go do that, then.”  
  
–  
  
Pacifica looked over from the car-lot as a black car drove in. “Huh. That doesn't look like someone looking to buy.” She walked over to the car as two men in suits got out. “Good afternoon, gentlemen.”  
  
“Afternoon.” The men pulled out IDs, only one of them speaking. “My name is Agent Powers, and this is Agent Trigger. We're here investigating the disappearance of a Mr. Fields. He was last seen going to this town on business.” They showed her a picture.  
  
“Hm...” Pacifica took the picture and had to keep herself from gasping. She had seen this man in Candy's workshop. “I haven't seen him.” She handed the picture back, putting on a smile. “Good luck finding him, though.”  
  
“Can we speak to an adult?” Agent Powers asked firmly.  
  
“Of course, my aunt is over here.” She turned and led them to where Carla was finalizing a sale. “Aunt Carla? When you're done with that, these men want to talk to you.”  
  
“Of course.” Carla nodded. “Why don't you take them to the house, dear, and get them something to drink? I'll be right there.”  
  
“Right this way, sirs.” Pacifica led them to the walkway that would take them to the back-door of their house.  
  
They stepped inside and Agent Powers noticed Gideon reading at the kitchen table. “Haven't I seen you before?”  
  
Gideon looked up at him. “Oh. You were one of officers that arrested my father. Uhm, Officer Powers, right?”  
  
“Agent, now. I'm with the FBI.” He walked over and sat across from Gideon. Gideon closed his book out of politeness. “We're trying to find a very bad man that was last said to be headed here. Do you know anything?” He pulled out the picture and handed it to him.  
  
Gideon picked up the picture. “...I think I did see him...in the woods. But I haven't seen him since.”  
  
“Did he see you?” Agent Powers asked.   
  
“No.” Gideon shook his head. “I saw him through the front window.” He pointed to the woods across from the front door. “He didn't see me.”  
  
“Good. The last thing I'd want is for you to be in danger again.” Agent Powers nodded. “But, why are you in this town? Aren't you supposed to be with your uncle?”  
  
“I'm with my aunt for the summer.” Gideon explained. “She--”  
  
They heard a loud screeching from up the hill and everyone looked towards it. “What on God's green Earth made THAT sound?” Agent Powers stood up. “It almost sounded like a dinosaur!”  
  
“Dinosaurs aren't in this day and age, though.” Pacifica shrugged. “There's all sorts of weird creatures in the woods, but no dinosaurs.”  
  
“I'm going to investigate it, anyway.” Agent Powers looked at Gideon. “I'll come back to check on you later.” He headed for the front door.  
  
“I'll go with you.” Gideon got up and followed him. Agent Trigger and Pacifica also followed, and they headed for their car to drive up.  
  
“I want you kids to stay behind us, alright?” Agent Powers told them as they buckled in and started the car. “It could be dangerous.”  
  
“Dangerous.” Agent Trigger nodded firmly.  
  
“Oh, he speaks. I thought your partner was mute.” Gideon admitted.  
  
Agent Powers shrugged. “No, he just doesn't talk much.”  
  
Pacifica looked forward as they drove up to the Tent of Telepathy. How was she going to avoid them getting into trouble with the Gleefuls?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Officer Powers still sees Gideon as the frightened little kid he helped years ago. Also, what a racket!


	25. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gleefuls are training their new dinos when they get some unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“And up, down, through the hoop, no, _through_ the hoop.” Wendy laughed a bit as the pterodactyl got confused. “It's okay, just fly through!”  
  
“I think it'll need some coaxing.” Mason commented as he fed meat to one of the babies so it would warm up to him.   
  
Soos suddenly looked over at the entrance to the tent before retreating into the back. Mason frowned and looked over to see men in black suits approaching them. “Who the fuck?” He muttered, patting the dino on the head and then getting up to investigate.  
  
“Good afternoon.” He greeted, walking up to them. “This is a closed practice.”  
  
“We were looking for the ringleader.” One of the men said.  
  
“Why?” Mason asked. “He's busy. As I said, we're practicing.”  
  
“We're looking for someone.” The man pulled out a picture and handed it to him.  
  
'Oh, this pervert.' Mason thought, tilting his head at the picture. “He's not here, if that's what you're asking.”  
  
“We also want to know what's making those screeching sounds.” The man said, putting the picture back into his blazer pocket.  
  
“It's part of our circus act. Nothing important.” Mason shrugged. “Don't you have someone to find?”  
  
“Your 'circus act' looks awfully realistic.” The man said, frowning.  
  
“We pride ourselves on giving the audience the most realistic illusions possible.” Mason said smoothly.  
  
“Your 'illusions' are eating real meat.” The man pointed out.  
  
“Officer Powers.” Gideon came in behind him. “Did you find out anything?”  
  
“No. They don't know anything about him.” The man turned to Gideon. “And it's 'Agent', remember?”  
  
“Sorry.” Gideon said sheepishly.  
  
“You know him, Gideon?” Mason asked, looking towards the teen.  
  
“Yes, he...I met him before.” Gideon said, nodding. “Agent Powers, we should hurry up and find that man. If he's as bad as you say he is...”  
  
“Alright, alright. We'll go ask around town.” Agent Powers nodded. “I wouldn't you to be back in that kind of situation.” He walked out with Gideon.  
  
“That kind of situation”, huh? So this guy was someone from Gideon's past. Maybe he should've paid attention to the randoms in Gideon's memories, after all. He called him 'officer' before, was he a police officer? But now he was an 'Agent'. FBI Agent? No wonder Soos hid.  
  
“Oh...wow.” Pacifica breathed as she stepped into the tent, distracting Mason from his thoughts. “You really do have some.”  
  
“Hm? Oh, the dinos?” Mason grinned. “Would you like to meet them?”  
  
“Yes.” Pacifica nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“Where are Gideon and that Agent?” Mason asked as he led her down the aisle to the stage.  
  
“They went back to the car. Gideon's taking them to see Robbie, maybe he'll have some idea of where that guy is.” Pacifica said, then glanced at him. “...But we both know where he is, don't we?”  
  
“Yeah. So does Gideon, but he's apparently not telling them.” Mason shrugged. “Probably to protect them. Smart. If they got into the lab, they might not come out.”  
  
Pacifica nodded. “Why are they here? Why now?”  
  
“Who knows? That particular guy's been dead five months now. If they only just got word that he was going to this town, his victims would not have survived if we hadn't been here.” Mason chuckled a bit. “How pathetic, the American government is.”  
  
Pacifica nodded slowly. “With all the red tape, they hardly get anything done in time.”  
  
“Well, let's change the subject. Mabel, why don't you introduce Pacifica to our babies, while I tell Soos the government guy's gone?”  
  
“What did he even want?” Mabel walked, walking over to them. “Heeey, Pacifica!”  
  
“He was looking for Fields.” Mason shrugged. “You know, that pervert we killed five months ago and handed off to Candy?”  
  
“Wow. You just described, like, ten different people.” Mabel laughed.  
  
Mason rolled his eyes and walked off to find Soos.  
  
–  
  
“I just feel like that kid knew more than he was telling me. I saw recognition in his eyes, even though he said he'd never seen Fields.” Agent Powers said as he carefully weaved down the road. He braked to wait for deer to pass by and looked at Gideon. “What do you know about that circus?”  
  
“Not much.” Gideon admitted. “I know that the ringmaster's been living here for thirty years, but he didn't start the circus until his niece and nephew came into town and suggested it two years ago.”  
  
“And those...'illusions'?” Agent Powers asked.  
  
Gideon hesitated. “...Officer Powers...”  
  
“ _ **Agent**_.” Agent Trigger corrected him.  
  
“Sorry. Agent Powers...this town is honestly full of bizarre secrets, most of which I still don't know. What I do know is that this town is far from God's light, and that's why I have to stay no matter _what_ happens to me.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Agent Powers asked, concerned.  
  
Gideon sighed. “I...lied to you earlier. I'm sorry. I did it to protect you from them.” He looked at Agent Powers. “I didn't see Mr. Fields in the woods. I saw him in a mad scientist's lab here in town. He's dead, and his body is being experimented on by a mad scientist along with many others like him.”  
  
“What?” Agent Powers breathed. “Where?”  
  
“I-I can't tell you. The reason I'm telling you this much is so that you will give up the search and leave this place. If you go digging into the town's secrets, well...” He smiled wryly. “Mason Gleeful will not hesitate to kill you and your partner.”  
  
“Are you in danger here?” Agent Powers asked.  
  
“No...well, sort of? He only really hurts me if I get in his way, which is actually pretty often, but he makes sure I don't die from it.” Gideon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “It's...complicated.”  
  
“Gideon, I can _**not**_ in good conscience leave you here if you are in danger.” Agent Powers said firmly. “I want you to come with us when we leave.”  
  
“Oh, no, no. I said I'm staying until the end of summer, if you try to take me out sooner than that then Mason will murder you and leave your body parts all over the woods.” Gideon said nervously. “He's a terrifying witch and his sister is just as bad, and they're _very_ possessive.”  
  
“Gideon...” Agent Powers reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder carefully. “He's using fear to control you, just like your father did. I don't want you to be a victim again.”  
  
“And I don't want you to die.” Gideon said, his voice shaking as tears formed in his eyes. “Please...leave this place. I'll be fine. Mr. Fields is dead and gone, his body in the use of mad science. He will never hurt anyone again. There's no reason for you to stay here.”  
  
“I can't leave without seeing the body.” Agent Powers sighed and moved his hand away. “I need proof he's dead, or my higher-ups will never accept it. I'll leave after you show me his body. You said there were others?”  
  
Gideon nodded, sighing and looked up at the now-clear road. “Alright...I'll direct you. Maybe it'll take more people off your list and you can focus on the living ones. But, please, don't do anything that would upset them. Please.”  
  
Agent Powers nodded. “I'm just confirming your statement. Thank you for being honest with me, Gideon.”  
  
Gideon sighed and looked out the window as Agent Powers drove on down the road.   
  
–  
  
“What the fuck?” Mason muttered as he sat down in front of Gideon's crystal ball. Pacifica had gone home after spending time with the dinos and practice was over, freeing him up for spying on what Gideon and the Agents were doing. “Oh, sister dear.”  
  
“What?” Mabel walked over to join him.  
  
“Our friendly FBI Agents from out of town are visiting your friends.” Mason gestured to the images.  
  
“Why are they there?” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Who knows? We should give your friends a call.” Mason suggested.  
  
“I. Am. On it.” Mabel pulled out her phone and dialed Candy's number.   
  
–  
  
“Yeah, I see them.” Candy said, looking out a window at the trio getting out of their car. “Looks like Gideon brought them.”  
  
“Why would he do that?” Mabel asked on the other end.  
  
“Oh, I'm sure he has his reasons for deliberately putting them in danger. Should we kill them?” Candy asked.  
  
“No, let's not risk another Agent coming in looking for them. Just scare them off.” Mabel replied.  
  
“What do I do with the kid?” Candy asked.  
  
“We'll worry about him. Just find out what they want and if they don't leave willingly chase them out. You said your zombies have been needing exercise, right?” Mabel suggested.  
  
“Yeah, but I'm not so sure the chip will work yet. I don't want to put my creations up against guys with guns.” Candy pouted.  
  
“Can-Can, baby, we'll get you more bodies if they kill these ones, okay?” Mabel said sweetly. “I don't want them digging around town.”  
  
“Oh, fine.” Candy sighed. “I'll observe them and if they don't leave on their own I'll unleash the horde.”  
  
“Thank you! Love you, mwah!”  
  
Candy grinned a bit. “Love you too, Mabel.”  
  
Mabel hung up and Candy sighed. If only Grenda was here, she hated dealing with confrontations on her own...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's go find some dead people!


	26. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and the Agents go to see the dead bodies in Candy's lab. But will everything go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Alright...which floor?” Agent Powers asked, looking around the lab.   
  
“I think it was on the upper floor.” Gideon looked around. “Looks like the scientist isn't here...or at least isn't coming out.”  
  
“Good, we can investigate unhindered.” Agent Powers headed for the stairs.  
  
Agent Trigger paused at the door on the first floor and tried it. “Locked.”  
  
“Gideon said that bodies were on the second floor. We'll worry about that room later.” Agent Powers told him.  
  
Agent Trigger made a disgruntled noise and followed him up, Gideon between them.  
  
“So, how many did you see, exactly?” Agent Powers asked.  
  
“I...I didn't count...I just know that that guy in particular was one that was pointed out to me.” Gideon admitted. “There were...a _lot_ , though. So many that I felt sick just looking at them.”  
  
Agent Powers stopped and let Gideon reach his side before he carefully put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. “It's alright. I'm here now.”  
  
Gideon sighed and leaned into the comforting familiar touch. His hand was bigger than Mason's, but his touch was gentle like Robbie's. It had been many years since he last saw Officer Powers, but he still recalled his gentle, reassuring grip leading up to and inside the courtroom. The memory of him pulling his father to his feet and forcing him out the door and into the police car was one of his most precious ones. Not that Mason knew that, he just sped right by it and didn't care about anything not traumatizing to Gideon. Jerk.  
  
“Which door?” Agent Powers asked.  
  
“I think it was this one.” Gideon said, leading them to the door he had been taken to before. It bothered him that he couldn't see Candy anywhere.  
  
They reached the observation room and the Agents gasped in horror at the number of criminals strapped to beds. Agent Trigger started to silently count them as Agent Powers walked over to look at them closer.  
  
“There's Fields. And Montgomery...that's Charleson.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folder, checking faces with the ones he had been searching for. “They're all here...Are they alive?”  
  
Gideon shivered a bit. “No. They're zombies.”  
  
One of the zombies moved his arm slightly, but couldn't go far with the straps holding them down.  
  
“Let's move in closer.” Agent Powers went to the door connecting the observation room and the room with the zombies.  
  
“N-No, let's just go. Please?” Gideon pleaded, but he had already gone in.  
  
Agent Trigger went to the door. “Stay.” He told Gideon before going in with Agent Powers.  
  
Gideon stood at the door nervously, too focused on the Agents to notice someone coming up behind him. Then he gasped as arms wrapped around him and let out a muffled scream as he was pulled away, a gloved hand over his mouth.  
  
“Shhh. You're alright, don't panic. I'm just taking you where it's safe.” Mason told him quietly as he backed out of the room with Gideon.  
  
Gideon struggled in his grip and tried to bite down. The glove made the action pointless, though, and Mason only chuckled in response.  
  
“You shouldn't have brought them here, Gideon.” Mason said, closing the observation room door with a snap of his fingers. “Now they've seen too much.”  
  
Gideon slammed his head back into Mason's face and he released him in shock. Gideon took the chance to run back into the observation room. “Agent Powers! Agent Trigger! You have to get out of there, now!”  
  
“Get back here!” Mason ran in after him and grabbed hold of his arms, pulling him close to him.  
  
“Gideon!” Agent Powers ran out to help him, while Agent Trigger stayed behind. “Let him go!”  
  
Mason chuckled, focusing his power to hold Gideon still with a dull glow. “Oh, I will.” He stepped away from Gideon, his stone and eyes glowing as he raised his hands. “See?”  
  
“Agent Powers, please run!” Gideon pleaded.  
  
“I don't know what you're doing to him, but stop it right this moment.” Agent Powers said firmly.  
  
“Or what?” Mason taunted.  
  
Agent Powers pulled out his gun and fired at him. Mason gasped and held out a hand, stopping the bullet just short of hitting him. “What in God's name...”  
  
“There's no God here!” Mason laughed. “Only demons and monsters.”  
  
Agent Trigger ran into the room and tapped Agent Power's shoulder, pointing frantically at the observation window. Agent Powers looked over and gasped as he saw the zombies had been released from their bonds and were rising from their beds.  
  
“M-Mason, please!” Gideon begged. “Don't kill him! I'll do anything, please! Please!”   
  
“They've seen too much. If we let them go, they'll have the whole government on us.” Mason said firmly.  
  
Gideon struggled in Mason's magical hold. “A-Agent Powers! Y-You've seen the body, you know he's dead, isn't that enough?! Just please, go! And don't tell anyone else about this!” He cried.  
  
“I can't leave after seeing this!” Agent Powers and Agent Trigger fired on the zombies.  
  
“But if you don't, even if you survive the zombies, you'll die!” Gideon sobbed, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I don't want you to die!”  
  
Well, damn. Looks like these government guys, or at least “Officer Powers”, really mattered to Gideon. Mason looked at Gideon. “You said you'd do _anything_ if I let them live?”  
  
“Anything.” Gideon said, swallowing nervously.  
  
“Fine. You better keep to that.” Mason looked back at the zombies, most of which had been shot dead again and only a few remained. The Agents looked to be running out of bullets, though. “Candy, call them off.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Candy asked from a side room.  
  
“Yes. Call them off.” Mason said firmly.  
  
“Alright.” Candy replied. Shortly after, the still-moving zombies stopped attacking and returned to their beds, where they were strapped back in. Then she stepped out of the room. “Ugh, fall to your knees and praise him for sparing your lives. I have lost SO much research because of you.”  
  
“A...A _child_?!” Agent Powers said in disbelief. “You're _both_ children?!”  
  
“Hey, I'm 16 years old, NOT a child.” Candy frowned at him.  
  
“Now, what do I do with you?” Mason mused. They turned to him and prepared to fire, but he just flicked his wrist and the guns flew out of their hands in a blue glow. “I can't _kill_ you. So, I suppose I'll have to make you swear to silence. And if any other government guys show up, I'll hunt you down, drag you back here, and feed you to our siren.” He chuckled. “Okay?”  
  
“What are you going to do to Gideon?” Agent Powers said, frowning. Agent Trigger was still looking at his empty hand in disbelief.  
  
“I don't think that's any of your business, since you're going to be leaving and never coming back. And if you do come back, now that I know you'll be trying to take Gideon from me, I'll kill you.” Mason walked up to the man, smirking. “You see, I'm nothing like his pathetic old man. I have power over this entire town, and I have eyes everywhere. I don't _need_ to keep Gideon locked away, because I _always_ know where he is and what he's doing.”  
  
'Sure, until I block your magic.' Gideon thought. Mason chose to ignore that and went on.  
  
“You've seen my power. You know what I'm capable of. And you've royally pissed us off, so why don't you leave now? Before I change my mind. And, _Officer Powers_ , I will _know_ if you don't actually leave. Also,” He chuckled and patted the man's chest. “Stay out of the woods or you'll die. Got it?”  
  
Agent Powers looked like he was able to argue with him, but Gideon shook his head with a pleading expression and he sighed, giving it up. “Fine. But if I find you have hurt him, I'll be coming in here with helicopters and priests.” He walked to the door, pausing to look at Gideon. “...Are you _sure_ you're okay?”  
  
“I--”  
  
“He'll be FINE.” Mason rolled his eyes, cutting off Gideon's reply. “Now shoo! Scram! Skedaddle! Get the fuck out of my town!” He swung his hand and Agent Trigger and Agent Powers started to glow and fly out the door. Then Mason snapped his fingers and Gideon stopped glowing. “There. Now, then.” He looked at Candy. “Sorry about your zombies, but I'm sure you'll have more in no time.”  
  
“I'll figure it out.” She looked at the fallen zombies. “I could try bringing them back again, see if that works. Might need to remove the chip first, though.” She looked back at him. “Are you staying longer?”  
  
“No, I have a reward to claim.” Mason grabbed Gideon's wrist and pulled him along. “See you later, Candy.”  
  
“Bye~.” Candy wriggled her fingers at him, winking. “You should stay longer next time. Have a drink with me.”  
  
“Maybe next time.” Mason replied as he shut the door behind him.  
  
They got outside and Gideon noticed the Agents' car was gone. He sighed and hung his head, knowing that there was no way he was getting out of whatever Mason wanted now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason was dressed in red, he was ready to kill! But, no blood will stain those clothes tonight. ;D


	27. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Gideon retreat to the moonstone grove for Mason's reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Well, that was annoying.” Mason said, as he led Gideon into the moonstone grove again. Gideon looked around nervously, recalling the last few times he was brought here. “Oh, relax. We're only going here so no one walks in on us. I'm not mad at you.” He assured him, turning and pulling him close. “Now, then, what shall I have you do?”  
  
Gideon swallowed nervously. “I-I don't know...”  
  
“I suppose you're still opposed to actual sex?” Mason hummed.  
  
Gideon nodded slowly.  
  
“Well, we can work our way up to it.” Mason shrugged and then kissed him. “On your knees.” He purred. “Like you're praying.”  
  
Gideon slowly knelt down in front of him, feeling anxious about what he may be made to do. Mason knelt down in front of him and kissed him again before he slid his hand under Gideon's shirt, pushing it up. “M-Mason...?”  
  
“This shirt is so annoying.” Mason murmured. “I should get you a nice dress shirt, with buttons.” He smiled and then moved his hand away. “We're going to try something new, and if you can't handle it, we'll do something else. Alright?”  
  
“W-What are we going to do?” Gideon asked. And why was Mason being so uncharacteristically reasonable?  
  
Mason kissed him again before he got up, unfastening his pants. “Remember, just say if you can't handle it. I won't get mad.”  
  
Gideon's brow furrowed. What was he—what was he DOING?! Gideon's eyes widened and he backed up a bit. “N-No!” His hand flew to his mouth as if to protect it.  
  
“Alright, alright. Don't freak out.” Mason rolled his eyes, fixing his clothes. “We'll work our way up to it.” He knelt down and kissed him. “But if it's something I know you can handle, don't even think about refusing, got it?”  
  
Gideon nodded, grateful that he was willing to not push his morals at this moment. Well, any more than he already had. Mason took off his cape and draped it on the grass next to them, then coaxed Gideon into lying down on it. “U-Uhm...”  
  
“Hm?” Mason climbed on top of him, his hands sliding up Gideon's shirt. “What is it?”  
  
Gideon sighed, trying not to think of the red and black cape he was lying on top of. “Can you...take off the gloves?”  
  
“I can take off everything, if you want.” Mason purred.  
  
“J-Just the gloves is fine.” Gideon said nervously.  
  
“Does this outfit unnerve you?” Mason asked as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his black blazer and red shirt.  
  
“A little.” Gideon admitted. “It looks like blood...”  
  
“Well, this time there's no blood on it. You managed to stop me from murdering someone today, good job. Pat yourself on the back.” Mason grinned before he slowly pulled off the gloves with his teeth.  
  
Gideon sighed. Yes, saving a life, the life of a good person, was worth whatever Mason did to him. And he wasn't being mean and forcing him to do anything he couldn't handle, so even better. Actually, he seemed in a really good mood today. How odd.  
  
Mason hummed softly as he kissed Gideon's neck, making Gideon gasp softly, and then he started to kiss down Gideon's chest, his pulled-up shirt exposing it to him entirely. “Cosmos, you're beautiful.” He murmured.  
  
“U-Uhm...can I ask...why are you in such a good mood?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Because you offered yourself to me.” Mason chuckled. “It turns me on when you're so selfless and throw yourself in the path of danger to save others.”  
  
“O-Oh.” Gideon nodded slowly. He should've figured.  
  
Mason continued humming as he lovingly caressed Gideon's body, his fingers hooking Gideon's shorts and gently tugging them down.  
  
“U-Uhm...what are you humming?” Gideon asked, feeling a bit nervous at how public this place was. Well, it technically wasn't public, but he didn't want a fairy or something peeking in at them!  
  
Mason paused. “Oh, uh...” He hesitated, blushing a bit. It was kind of cute. “ABBA's...'Lay all your love on me'. I like it.”  
  
“I don't think I've heard it.” Gideon said, shaking his head.  
  
“I'll...play it for you sometime.” Mason moved up and kissed him gently. “So many questions, why so curious?”  
  
“I just...ask as they come to mind.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“So, it's not you trying to distract me?” Mason grinned.  
  
“M-Maybe a little bit.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“You're so cute, my Little Gideon.” Mason kissed him again.  
  
“That's a new one.” Gideon remarked.  
  
“Well, I was starting to say 'Little Reverend', but changed my mind halfway through.” Mason shrugged and moved his lips to Gideon's neck, kissing him just above his collarbone.  
  
“Ah!” Gideon blushed.  
  
“How about I finish undressing us, and then you show me what these beautiful hands of yours can do?” Mason purred.  
  
Mason's phone vibrated in his pocket and he groaned in annoyance, reaching in to pull it out. “It's Stan.” He mumbled, then brought it to his ear, answering the call. “Yes, Stan?”  
  
“Mason, where are you? We need to pack up, remember?”  
  
Mason sighed. Right. How could he forget. “I'm with Gideon. I'll be back in a couple hours.” He replied.  
  
“Oh well, while you're with him, ask if he wants to join us.” Stan said cheerfully.  
  
“Fine.” Mason hung up and put his phone back in his pocket before taking his blazer and shirt off and setting them to the side.  
  
“What's going on?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Stan's taking us on a road trip, a tour of the other tourist attractions here in Oregon.” Mason shrugged as he got up to unfasten his pants again. “He wants to know if you're interested. I expect he's already asked your aunt.” He looked at him. “Why don't you take off your clothes, speed things up?”  
  
“O-Okay...” Gideon took off his vest, trying not to think about the weight of his Bible in the pocket as it left him, and then his shirt. He hesitated at his shorts, though, and instead went to his socks and shoes.  
  
“No need to be so nervous, we're not doing anything but touching. Nothing we haven't done before.” Mason shrugged. “Unless, wait, is it because we're in the woods?”  
  
Gideon nodded, blushing a bit.  
  
“Relax, no one's going to see us.” Mason assured him. “I put up a cloaking spell around this grove after our first trip here, no one but you, me and Will can see it.”  
  
“Oh.” Gideon relaxed a bit, feeling relieved. “That's...good to know.”  
  
Mason smiled and knelt down to remove his pants and shoes, then crawled over him. “You're sure taking your time with these shorts.” He moved his hands to the waistband. “Need some help?”  
  
“I-I can do it.” Gideon said anxiously, moving his hands to his own waistband.   
  
“Alright.” Mason sat back to watch him and Gideon blushed redder as he took off his shorts, leaving them both in just underwear.   
  
“I-Isn't this enough?” Gideon asked nervously. “It was last time...”  
  
“Alright, we can just do it like this.” Mason crawled over him again and kissed him. “Since you've been so cooperative.”  
  
Gideon breathed a sigh of relief, then gasped when Mason's hand slipped under his boxers. “U-Uhm!”  
  
“I never said I wouldn't reach inside, though.” Mason purred.  
  
Gideon gripped Mason's arms tightly, his body trembling a bit as Mason's hand started to pleasure him. “O-Oh...”  
  
“I'd suggest you do the same to me, but you don't really know what to do. Just relax and let me do this. I'll make you moan so good, and no one will hear it but me.” Mason purred, his lips inches from Gideon's ear.  
  
“Mmnn...” Gideon whimpered a bit, his lips lightly closed to try to block the moans.  
  
“Don't hold back. Let me hear them.” Mason pressed his body against his, grinding against him. “You said you'd do anything, after all.”  
  
Gideon nodded, blushing and parting his lips to let out his moans. To his surprise, they were instead muffled by Mason's mouth and tongue, his hand fervently pleasuring Gideon. Gideon whimpered in pleasure, despite everything he knew telling him this was wrong, and held on for dear life as Mason worked on his body. Swallowing nervously, his hand moved from Mason's arm and down into the other teen's boxers, his fingers brushing against the delicate skin beneath. Encouraged, Mason started to thrust against his hand, his tongue clashing with Gideon's as the less-experienced boy attempted to keep up.  
  
Finally, they both reached their limit and Gideon looked at his semen-covered hand in shock and bewilderment. Mason was licking his own hand clean, so Gideon decided to take a lick at his palm and cringed back from the salty taste. That was...repulsive! He looked at his hand then at Mason, unsure of how to ask what he wanted to.  
  
“You can just wipe it off on the grass.” Mason assured him. “You don't have to lick it up.” He smirked a bit and kissed him. “Not bad, for the first time. We're definitely doing that again.”  
  
Did they _ have _ to? Gideon already felt like he needed a long shower, but he wasn't going to get one in the grove here. He realized with horror that he'd have to go home with his underwear soaked in semen and wiped his hand as his other hand covered his face in despair.  
  
“What's the matter?” Mason asked.  
  
“I...uh...didn't bring a change of clothes...” Gideon said nervously.  
  
“It's fine, I'll call Will here and he'll teleport us both home to our rooms no problem.” Mason grinned. “Next time we'll strip down completely, sound good?”  
  
Gideon nodded slowly, already dreading “next time”. He waited until Mason kissed him again and then climbed off so he could dress and then reached for his shorts.  
  
“By the way,” Mason said as he pulled his pants back on. “How did you know that Agent, anyway?”  
  
“He was the police officer that arrested my father, and was there for me all through the trial.” Gideon explained. “He's very important to me.”  
  
“I see.” Mason nodded, picking up his shirt. “Well, maybe you'll see him again some other time. Not in this town, though.”  
  
“I go home at the end of summer.” Gideon told him as he pulled his shirt on.  
  
“...What?” Mason frowned.  
  
“I'm only here until the end of summer. I go home then.” Gideon explained. “I'll probably be back next year. It's been nice to spend time with other members of my family. And, when you're not killing people or doing witchcraft, you're tolerable.”  
  
“'Tolerable'.” Mason chuckled and buttoned up his shirt. “Back at you, then.”  
  
“I have to continue my training, though, and I'm spending the rest of the year with my uncle. You know, my _ actual _ legal guardian?” Gideon reminded him.  
  
Mason sighed a bit. Right. He didn't actually _ live _ in this town. “Well, you'll probably see your Agent friend when you go home, then.” He shrugged, pulling on his blazer.  
  
Gideon pulled on his vest and reached for his socks and shoes. “Yeah. Hopefully. I mean, he's an FBI Agent now. I can't exactly just call him for a visit.”  
  
“He'll probably check in on you. He's probably going to talk to your uncle right now.” Mason shrugged. “Does he know about me, by the way?”  
  
“I have confessed to him many times.” Gideon said, pulling his socks on and then his shoes.  
  
“I bet he doesn't like me.” Mason chuckled.  
  
“Considering you murdered the Reverend, no. He doesn't.” Gideon glanced at him. “I didn't tell him your lie.”  
  
“Aw, you still remember that.” Mason cooed as he put his shoes on and then pulled Gideon to his feet so he could grab his cape.  
  
“Of course. It's hard to forget the sight of you two covered in blood, talking about murder and playing with the altar.” Gideon huffed. “White doesn't suit your sister at all.”  
  
“Wow, you heard that whole conversation? You're _ really good _ at the sneaking around. I didn't realize how long you had been in there.” Mason said, sounding impressed. “Your talents are being wasted on being good, you know. You'd make an excellent assassin.”  
  
“No, thank you. I will not kill.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Well, shall I call Will, or would you rather we just fly?” Mason grinned.  
  
“Well, at this point we may as well just fly.” Gideon mumbled. “I don't like the teleporting, honestly.”  
  
“It's so quick and convenient, though.” Mason said, seeming surprised.  
  
“We get set on fire every time.” Gideon shivered. “Like the fires of Hell...”  
  
“William would be eaten alive in Hell.” Mason chuckled and wrapped his arm around Gideon's waist. “But, you've made your choice. I'll fly us home.”  
  
“So, uh, this road trip?” Gideon asked as they flew above the woods.  
  
“Yes?” Mason looked at him.  
  
“It sounds like it'd be fun.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Great.” Mason grinned. “I'll tell him you're in. And you should probably pack tonight, because we're setting out tomorrow morning.”  
  
“That is _ super  _ short-notice.” Gideon said, laughing a bit.  
  
“Yeah, he does that a lot. Guy can't plan ahead to save his life, he just gets an idea and, boom, we all get dragged along. I swear, he needs us kids around to slow him down.” Mason chuckled.  
  
They landed at Gideon's front door and Mason pulled him into a kiss before releasing him. “Well, this was fun. See you tomorrow.” He winked and walked away, leaving him to go inside on his own.  
  
“Yeah...” Gideon nodded, opening the door and stepping inside.  
  
“Oh, Gideon, you're home! Pack your bags, we're going on a road trip!” Carla said cheerfully.  
  
“The Gleefuls invited us to come along with them.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“I know, Mason told me.” Gideon nodded. “I'm going to take a shower and then I'll pack.”  
  
“Where have you been all day?” Pacifica frowned. “I lost track of you after you left the circus tent.”  
  
“I, uh...went to Candy's place with the Agents. Then Mason made them leave town and I spent time with him.” Gideon headed to his room to avoid further questions.  
  
“Well...at least he didn't kill them.” Carla said encouragingly.  
  
“I bet Gideon had to promise him something.” Pacifica huffed.  
  
Well, she wasn't wrong. Gideon gathered clean underwear and pajamas and retreated into the bathroom. He had to avoid there being a “next time”, but he couldn't just let Mason KILL people! He was dressed in red and black, he had the gloves on, he was all set to murder those Agents! Gideon HAD to stop him!  
  
The water washing over his body was a comforting feeling, and he sighed and leaned against the wall as the spray hit his naked body. He tried not to think about how nice Mason's hand felt, but of course trying not to think about it made him think about it and his face went red as he crossed himself. He shouldn't be having such thoughts, they were sinful, they were both _ guys _ , this was  _ unnatural _ , so why did it have to feel so  _ good _ ?!  
  
He let out a whimper as he sank to his knees, not to pray, but just to curl up and wonder what was _ wrong _ with him. Maybe that was it. Something was wrong with  _ him _ . His  _ father _ had been attracted to him,  _ Mason _ was attracted to him, _ Mabel _ was attracted to him...he was starting to feel like he couldn't trust  _ anyone _ . Robbie and Pacifica were safe, though...right?  
  
For some strange reason, he had been cursed with the beauty of a girl, and no matter how he styled his hair or how boyish his clothes were, he was still called “pretty” and “beautiful” and people wanted to touch him in ways that he just _ knew _ were wrong.  
  
He had to wonder, though, if he was the first guy Mason had been interested in. Once again, his previous thought about Mason and Robbie crept up to his mind and he blushed at the thought, shaking his head to try to chase it away.  
  
Okay, fine. So he was curious. And the only way to know for sure was to _ ask _ Mason. Which he would do tomorrow, he supposed. He sighed and slowly got back up, grabbing the rag to scrub himself clean. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason's been in a really good mood lately.


	28. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave Gravity Falls for a week! And Will can watch the house, because he can't leave. Finally, a break from the Gleefuls! YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Are they here yet?” Pacifica peeked out the window.  
  
“Not yet.” Gideon said, running a hand through his hair. He had completely forgotten his hat in the moonstone grove last night, whoops. Mason had been too distracted to notice it, either, he guessed. Well, he was going to miss it for sure while they were on this trip. He had looked for his older one, but it had mysteriously disappeared. Probably gnomes again. What was their deal?  
  
They heard a beeping sound and Pacifica opened the door to look out. A large motor-home was parked outside their house, and Mabel and Mason stepped out to walk out to their door. “Alright, let's get your stuff in.” Mabel said, grinning. “We're going to have lots of fun!”  
  
“You forgot something last night.” Mason put Gideon's hat on his head and kissed his cheek. “I'm afraid we're switching this week, so you're at the mercy of my sister.”  
  
“And you're at the whims of my brother.” Mabel patted Pacifica's cheek sympathetically. “I'll see you next week, baby.”  
  
“That is _still_ a weird system.” Pacifica frowned. “You can't just share us like..like _property_.”  
  
“We're going to be together for a whole week, darling, let's not start it off with animosity.” Mason chuckled and went to get their bags.  
  
Pacifica looked at him in disbelief then looked at Gideon. “So...what exactly did you do last night?”  
  
“Oh, Pacifica, he didn't ask you about what we did while at the convention, did he?” Mabel tsk'd at her. “Allow the boy some privacy.”  
  
Pacifica blushed bright pink and darted in to help Mason and Carla grab their bags.  
  
A car came up behind the motor-home and honked. Mabel looked over and grinned. “Heeey, it's my girls! You made it!” Mabel ran over and opened the passenger-side door, throwing her arms around Candy. “I thought you wouldn't be able to come!”  
  
“What?!” Mason frowned as he came out with the bags floating behind him. “Who said they were coming?!”  
  
“I didn't tell you because I knew you'd object. It's too late now.” Mabel stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
“Well, I'm NOT riding with them.” Mason walked the bags into the motor-home.  
  
“Mabel? Can you guys, maybe, _not_ murder anyone on this trip? Please?” Gideon pleaded, looking at the two girls in the car with dread.  
  
“Oh, alright.” Mabel sighed dramatically.  
  
“Do we have to?” Candy pouted at Mabel.  
  
“With one exception. If anyone actually tries to hurt us, we can kill them.” Mabel nodded firmly.  
  
Gideon sighed and went into the motor-home with Carla and Pacifica. As they took their seats, Mabel poked her head in. “Grunkle Stan, I'm going to ride with Candy and Grenda, alright?”  
  
“Alright, have fun.” Stan smiled. “Wendy, you wanna ride with them?”  
  
“Nah, I'm good.” Wendy said from where she and Soos were playing cards at the table.  
  
Carla took the seat next to Stan and Gideon and Pacifica sat on the couch-seat, while Mason walked over to watch the game.  
  
“Everyone ready?” Stan asked. “House locked up?”  
  
“Yep.” Carla nodded. “And I've got a friend running the car-lot while I'm out of town.”  
  
Gideon looked over at Mason. “No cape today?”  
  
“I decided not to bring it.” Mason shrugged. “I got a new jacket, just in case it gets cold, but it's been pretty warm.”  
  
“Hey, if you're going on a trip for a week, who's taking care of your, uh, acts?” Gideon asked.  
  
“My dad said that he would. He's got one of those anti-magic bracelets, Mason made him one.” Wendy told him.  
  
“And William's staying behind.” Mason nodded.  
  
“He is?” Pacifica asked, surprised.  
  
“He can't leave town.” Stan shrugged as he drove.  
  
“Some sort of barrier around this town is keeping all the monsters and demons inside.” Mason explained. “We're still trying to figure it out.”  
  
“Pacifica, join the next game?” Wendy asked her. “How about you, Mason?”  
  
“Uhm, sure.” Pacifica got up and went to join them at the table.  
  
“No, thanks. I'm going to go lie down.” Mason headed for the back area.  
  
Well, if he was going to ask him, now was a good time. Gideon followed him back and closed the door behind him. “Mason?”  
  
“You finally get a break from me and you come after me? You thirsty bitch.” Mason chuckled as he lay down on the bed,  
  
“T-That's not what I came in here for.” Dipper blushed.  
  
“Oh?” Mason propped himself up on his arm, lying on his side. “What _are_ you here for, then?”  
  
“I've been...curious about something.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“Curiosity killed the cat.” Mason reminded him.  
  
“But satisfaction brought it back.” Gideon said, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
“That's right.” Mason grinned. “So, what has this little cat so curious?”  
  
Gideon glanced to the side. “Uhm...how should I word this...uh...” He looked back at him. “Have you and Robbie ever...uh...been...intimate?”  
  
“No.” Mason shook his head.  
  
“O-Oh. Robbie said you two saw each other a lot, so...”  
  
Mason sat up a bit. “I visit his _parents_ a lot, but not him. I don't like him.”  
  
Gideon nodded slowly. “Oh. Uhm...you mentioned you had sex with a classmate before--”  
  
“Wow, you remember the weirdest things.” Mason laughed.  
  
“Was it a guy or a girl?” Gideon continued, blushing a bit.  
  
“It was a girl.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“Do you...often flirt with guys?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Nah. You're the first guy I've been intimate with. Well...kind of.” Mason waved his hand in an iffy way.  
  
“Kind of?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I've been with Will a couple times.” Mason shrugged again.  
  
“Uhm...but...Will is a... _guy_ , right?” Gideon said, frowning.   
  
“He's a being of pure energy that takes the _form_ of a guy while in this plane of existence. As he put it, it would be a LOT of paperwork to figure out what gender he really is and he doesn't want to deal with it.” Mason chuckled a bit. “But, for simplicity's sake, we call him a guy.”  
  
“A being of... _what_?” Gideon blinked in confusion.  
  
“You remember that bookmark he gave you before?” Mason asked.  
  
“With the triangles?” Gideon asked.  
  
“He's actually a blue triangle.” Mason grinned.  
  
“That's...what...” Gideon brought a hand to his head. “That's confusing.”  
  
Mason chuckled and rolled over on the bed until he was right next to Gideon and then he plopped his head onto Gideon's lap. “You know, I'm surprised she didn't drag you into the car with her.”  
  
“Huh?” Gideon blinked, surprised by the statement. “Why?”  
  
“Because it's her week with you. I guess she wanted some girl-time alone with her friends, though.” Mason scoffed.  
  
“Why didn't you invite any of your friends?” Gideon asked.  
  
“...I did.” He looked up at him pointedly.  
  
“Did they not show up, or...” Gideon paused. “Oh. Uhm...I guess...we're _kind of_ friends?”  
  
“Closest thing I have here.” Mason shrugged. “You and Pacifica. Though, Pacifica's always favored Mabel...just like everyone else...” His voice grew quiet as he spoke the last sentence and then he moved his head from Gideon's lap, going to lay it on the pillows instead.  
  
“'Everyone else'?” Gideon crawled over and sat next to him. “Mason, what do you mean?”  
  
Mason huffed, his face in the pillows. Gideon looked at the door to make sure they were alone and then reached up to run a hand through Mason's hair. “Dipper...” He said quietly, his lips inches from Mason's ear.  
  
Mason shivered a bit and looked up at him. “... _Damn_ , I _love_ it when you do that. You're being unfair.” He poked Gideon's nose before turning to face him. “Alright, fine. You really wanna know?”  
  
“Yes.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Kiss me first.” Mason grinned.  
  
“Isn't it Mabel's week?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Mabel doesn't have to know.” Mason winked.  
  
Gideon sighed and moved up against him, pressing his lips to his before pulling back. “Happy?”  
  
Mason chuckled and pulled him back to him, kissing him a bit longer. “It's so cute when you compromise your morals for your curiosity.”  
  
Gideon blushed. “J-Just tell me what you're going to.”  
  
Mason sighed and released him. “Alright. First of all, what I tell you never leaves this room. You don't tell Pacifica, you don't tell your uncle, and you don't write it down in your little book. Got it?”  
  
“Got it.” Gideon nodded.  
  
Mason nodded slowly and sighed heavily. “I...don't have any other friends. At all. Mabel, as you know, is my older twin. Five minutes older. She often says those are the best five minutes she's ever had.”  
  
“Ouch.” Gideon winced.  
  
“Yeah. Well, as the older twin, she got everything first. She was the first to open presents, the first to be introduced to new people, the first to be given opportunities, leaving me with the leftovers. Not to mention she was outgoing, beautiful and athletic and I was the creepy nerd that was too shy to talk to anyone.” Mason went on, a distant look in his eyes.  
  
“You? Shy?” Gideon laughed a bit. “You're pulling my leg.”  
  
“No, really. I was shy at one point. It was after I found that that ruining herself freed Mabel from father's expectations that I decided to put on a mask and act suave, but that's all it is. A mask. And that's what people like, so why bother taking it off?” Mason put his arms behind his head. “Even then, people favored Mabel over me. I was mother's little dress-up doll, which I put to a stop as soon as I learned how to light a fire, but other than that I was mostly ignored by everyone.”  
  
“I can't imagine anyone ignoring you, I mean you're so twisted.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Ah, but so is my sister. And she's far more open about it, as well as her flirting. I take you to the moonstone grove, she'll probably grind on you against a gas-station pump joking about setting fire to the place with the sparks.” Mason shook his head. “When it comes to showing off, she's better, but when it comes to finesse, I'm the better one.”  
  
“Well, I'll give you that.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Anyways, after we got back at some bullies at home and got sent here to our uncle for the next who-knows-how-long, we met Pacifica. And I actually took off my mask around her, but she paid more attention to Mabel and the only way I could get her to notice me was to _disgust_ her. And yet, even now, she still pays more attention to Mabel. Do you know why she's been paying attention to me lately? Because I've been messing with _you_. Our first meeting, in the woods? _That's_ what I had to do to get her to talk to me.” Mason looked away, his expression unreadable.   
  
“To be honest...I didn't _want_ to share you. You're the _only_ person that prefers me over Mabel. You go out of your way to avoid her, and when I'm not hurting you because of you messing with my work, you seem to enjoy my company. But Mabel raised a fuss about it, saying that she had been purposely not flirting with Pacifica so that I could date her, and that I was hogging you.” Mason said, his voice low. “Not that it makes a difference. She's dating _Robbie_.”  
  
“...But, she slept with Mabel.” Gideon said softly. “Aunt Carla said that when Pacifica called her to let her know they'd be staying at a hotel, instead of talking to her they started to get intimate and forgot she was on the phone.”  
  
“Yeah, Mabel told me.” Mason nodded. Okay, so she hadn't really _told him_ so much as he saw what was going on through the crystal ball. But Mabel telling him was good enough for Gideon to know. He certainly wasn't going to tell him about the crystal balls.  
  
Gideon sighed. “This town is just so twisted.” He lay down next to Mason and stared at the ceiling. “What's wrong with this place?”  
  
“Who knows?” Mason shrugged. “It's been messed up since before we got here. We actually got it under control.”  
  
“Did Lee really do such terrible things?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Yeah. He had things in his mind that would have driven you insane with trauma.” Mason sighed. “So many people in this town are so twisted. There are very few exceptions.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “So...you were _really_ shy, once?”  
  
“Yeah, for a good few years of my life. Up until I was 13.” Mason chuckled. “You really can't believe it, huh?”  
  
“Nope.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Well, guess what? I used to wear glasses, too. I just took them off for pictures.” Mason grinned.  
  
“So, why don't you wear them now? Contacts?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Will fixed them for me, after a pervert broke my glasses when I was fighting him. Caught me off-guard.” Mason sighed. “Though, I did wear contacts a lot. I just wasn't that day. We almost lost. That's when I made the deal with Will to have magical power. He gave us the stones and granted us the ability to read, speak and understand magical languages.”  
  
“So...why do you treat him so badly?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Because if we don't remind him of his place, he'll leave. If he could, he would've left a long time ago. Unlike you, he didn't choose to be here and he doesn't choose to stay. If we lighten up on him, if we let him go...he'll leave forever.” Mason looked at Gideon. “You know, I was really happy when you said you might visit next year.”  
  
“Well, we'll see how things go.” Gideon shrugged. “Let's see if I survive the summer, first.”  
  
Mason chuckled. “Well, maybe don't get in our way and I won't have to hurt you, then?”  
  
“I'm on a mission from God to stop you and save this town. Though, if what you're saying is right, it's not just _you_ I need to deal with. Somehow, I'm _going_ to save this town.” Gideon closed his eyes.  
  
Mason leaned over him, his face above Gideon's. “Why does it have to be _you_?”  
  
“Because I'm the only one you won't kill.” Gideon replied, his eyes still closed.  
  
“There you go again, selflessly putting yourself in danger so others don't have to be again. Damn, you make me so hard.” Mason pressed his lips to Gideon's.  
  
“M-Mason, what about Mabel?” Gideon blushed, opening his eyes finally.  
  
“Who cares? She's not here.” Mason gently kissed Gideon's neck, making him squirm a bit.  
  
“What if someone comes in?” Gideon hissed, blushing pink.  
  
As if on cue, they heard the doorknob turn and Mason quickly moved off of him and lay down behind him instead, closing his eyes. Gideon lay down on his side, facing away from the door to hide his red face.  
  
“Gideon? Mason?” Pacifica poked her head in. “Did you guys want a sna—oh.” She smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge. “Looks like you're both sleeping. I'll tell your uncle to save you some.” She got up and left the room.  
  
Mason peeked an eye open as she closed the door behind her and sighed. “...You...may have a point.” He said, looking at Gideon.  
  
“Mmhm.” Gideon nodded. “She didn't even knock.”  
  
Mason sighed. “Well, we've got a week of fun ahead of us, I suppose. You know, a nap actually sounds good.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “I didn't sleep much last night.”  
  
“Come a bit closer.” Mason pulled Gideon closer to him and rested the younger teen's head on his chest. “Let's just rest like this.”  
  
Gideon sighed. “Good thing your sister's not in the motor-home. She would probably freak out.”  
  
“Hush now, let's sleep.” Mason told him, closing his eyes as he draped an arm around Gideon's waist.  
  
Gideon relaxed in his hold and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Mason's heart beating. He had gotten him to open up to him a little more today, which was a surprise. He hadn't expected more than “absolutely not” or a “yeah, so?” on the matter of Mason and Robbie.  
  
What else would this week hold for them?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of insight into Mason's insecurities. And also Gideon being unfair and using his old nickname in an alluring way. You fiend, Gideon. You beautiful, sexy fiend.


	29. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mason and Pacifica get frisky, Mabel's not having as much luck with Gideon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Okay, so first we're going to this place with a giant yarn ball.” Stan said as Gideon and Mason left the bedroom. “Did you two have a nice nap?”  
  
“Yeah, actually.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Was it _really_ just a nap?” Mabel raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
“Well, first we talked, then we napped.” Mason shrugged. “I'm not going to cheat on your week, Mabel, don't worry.”  
  
“Well, good.” Mabel walked over and hooked her arm in Gideon's. “Because you're going to ride with us until the next place.” She kissed his cheek.  
  
“Kindly remember that he's not going to be doing anything that will compromise his morals.” Mason said calmly. “Don't push him or he'll run scared.”  
  
“Oh, I'm sure you know _that_ well by now.” Mabel huffed. “I'm only just now getting to play with him!”  
  
“Well, your play was too rough. That's why I'm giving you advice.” Mason said calmly.  
  
Stan cleared his throat. “Anyways, giant yarn ball.”  
  
“Giant yarn ball.” Gideon repeated, showing he was listening.  
  
“Truth is, these people have been saying some pretty terrible things about us online, so I thought we could ruin their reputations too by messing with their attractions.” Stan admitted. “As much as I'd _like_ this to be a normal road trip...”  
  
“You knew we'd find out about it and suggest sabotaging them anyway?” Mabel put in for him.  
  
Stan nodding. “Nothing too serious, though.”  
  
“So...don't kill anyone, but wreck their livelihood?” Mason guessed. “They might retaliate.”  
  
“They started it. If they come after us, well, then they're in our turf.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“I hope they do. I need more zombies. I'm having trouble reanimating the ones I lost.” Candy sighed.  
  
“Anyways, we have a few more stops after that, here on this map.” He showed them a map of the tourist attractions of Oregon. “The last, and possibly most dangerous, stop is Mystery Mountain.”  
  
“Why is it dangerous?” Gideon asked.  
  
“There's rumors of giant spider people.” Stan explained, wriggling his fingers. “I don't know how much of it is true, but it sure sells tickets!”  
  
“Alright, so you lead and we'll follow.” Grenda nodded. “What's this spot you circled here?”  
  
“Oh, that's an RV spot with a man-made hot spring.” Stan grinned. “Thought it might be fun for us to go there.”  
  
“Is that why you said to pack a bathing suit?” Carla asked.  
  
“Mmhm.” Stan smiled.  
  
“It's a good thing I actually packed one.” Pacifica smiled.  
  
Gideon shifted a bit. “I don't... _have_ one.”  
  
“We'll buy you one on the way.” Mason assured him.  
  
“Or we could do it the Japanese way and go nude!” Mabel grinned and high-fived Candy and Grenda. Gideon shrank back in his seat.  
  
“Let's. Not.” Mason shook his head. “Remember what I just told you about compromising his morals? He's never wanted to be naked for me yet, and I respect that.”  
  
“Fiiiiine.” Mabel sighed. “We'll buy you one on the way, baby.”  
  
Gideon smiled gratefully at Mason. Pacifica took that to mean that he would be more willing to respect her wishes when it came to intimacy now, and felt a bit of relief. She was worried that with Gideon out of the picture he'd go back to the way he was before. Then again, there was still time...  
  
After the meeting, Mabel grabbed Gideon and went out to Candy and Grenda's car, leaving Pacifica with Mason. She glanced at him and noticed he was looking a bit concerned. “Are you...worried about him?”  
  
“Yeah.” Mason nodded. “Mabel doesn't know how he works. She's going to try to push him to do something he doesn't want to do and won't listen if he says 'no'.”  
  
“So...” She scooted a bit closer to him. “What did... _you_ want to do?”  
  
“Well, I suppose we have the week together.” He smirked a bit and wrapped his arm around her. “How far are you willing to go with me?”  
  
She blushed. “Uhm...” She glanced over at Soos and Wendy, who were back to their card game. “Can we...go somewhere private?”  
  
He looked surprised at her answer and nodded, taking her to the bedroom he and Gideon had been in earlier. “I guess being with Mabel's loosened up your morals some.”  
  
Pacifica blushed. “A little, yeah...”  
  
“What about Robbie?” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap.  
  
“Uhm...” She sighed. “I don't know...I feel like maybe I'm not _good_ enough for him anymore. I mean, I let Mabel do those things to me...”  
  
“'Those things'?” He reached up and cupped her breast. Pacifica blushed and held back a moan, looking over at the open door.  
  
“U-Uhm, door.” She got off and went to close and lock the door, blushing. How far was she willing to go with Mason? Did they bring protection? She didn't even think about that, expecting to be with Mabel again.  
  
She looked back at him and saw him unbuttoning his blazer and shirt, leaving both open but still on. It was...kind of hot. He smiled and beckoned to her and she walked over to him, sliding her jacket off her shoulders. He pulled her onto his lap again and cupped her chin to bring his lips close to hers...close, but not quite touching. He was really respecting her choices on the matter. Wow, being with Gideon had really helped him be a better person. She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as they rocked a bit. She could feel him growing hard through his slacks and broke the kiss to look at him.  
  
“U-Uhm...did...you bring protection?” She asked.  
  
“There might be some.” He rolled them over so she was lying on the bed and then went to check the bed-side drawer. “Let's see...ah, here's some.” He pulled out a box.  
  
Pacifica breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her sweater up over her head, then unfastened her skirt and jeans before taking them off with her boots. Now in her underwear, she briefly wondered if Mabel would've liked her new underwear before Mason had discarded his shirts and was unfastening his slacks and removing his shoes and her attention was no longer on the sister but on the brother Gleeful.  
  
“Sure you're alright with this?” He asked as he moved over to her.  
  
“Yes. Oh, yes.” Pacifica breathed before blushing. Did she say that out loud? Mason smiled and kissed her before reaching around to unfasten her bra, sliding it off slowly in a way that made Pacifica moan with both despair and delight. Then he did the same with her panties and she blushed redder as she realized how wet she was down there.   
  
The few moments wait while he put on the condom was agonizing to her and she whimpered and squirmed, watching as he put it on. She practically pulled him on top of her as soon as it was in place and kissed him hungrily as he re-positioned himself to slip his erection in. She moaned and clung to him as her legs locked around his waist, and then they were rocking together, Mason holding her tightly but also gently, kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her nose, and then her lips again as he rode her, shaking the bed in the process. She was sure that if Stan wasn't playing his music so loud out there, they would've heard them for sure.  
  
Not that it wasn't obvious what they were going to do. She moaned loudly as she reached her limit and rode it with him before he released into the condom. Then they pulled apart so he could tie it and throw it away before another one was put on and they were at it again, this time with Pacifica on top. Geez, she had no idea that he was so good at this! Why did she ever refuse him before?  
  
–  
  
Gideon watched the motor-home ahead of their car. Candy and Grenda were in the front seat and Mabel was sitting next to Gideon, playing with his hair after handing his hat to Candy to hold onto.  
  
“Where are you?” Mabel hummed, tilting his chin up to look at her. She leaned in to kiss him and he turned his head away. “Oh, come on. You kiss Mason all the time.”  
  
“Do not. He usually has to bargain with me.” Gideon corrected her.  
  
“Well, what can I offer you for a kiss?” Mabel hummed.  
  
“Personal space?” He looked up at her.  
  
“Tsk. Nah, I'd rather just take a kiss.” She leaned in to kiss him again and he put his Bible on his face to block her. “Wow, really? Your dumb book?” She snatched it and handed it to Candy.  
  
“Hey!” Gideon set up and reached for it, and Mabel held him back down.  
  
“Nuh-uh, you gotta bargain for it.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“Fine. You want a kiss?” He sighed and turned slightly in his seat to press his lips to hers. “There. Can I have my book back?”  
  
“Mm, I never said a kiss would be enough.” She grinned. “As I recall, when Mason stole your book you let him put his hands aaaaall over you.”  
  
Gideon blushed. “We're in the car with your friends!”  
  
“So?” Mabel grinned. “They don't mind.”  
  
“ _I_ do.” Gideon pulled away.  
  
“Well, then I guess you're not getting your book.” Mabel said, shrugging.  
  
Gideon frowned and looked around, spotting a blanket on the floor of the car. He picked it up and looked it over, seeing if someone could see through it at all. After confirming it would allow complete privacy, he handed it to Mabel. “Set this up as a curtain between the front and back seats and I'll let you touch me.”  
  
“So demanding. But, I suppose I can do that.” She used magic to hook the blanket up on the hooks in the car and then unbuckled herself and him, pushing him down on the seat and sliding her hands up his shirt. “Wow, your skin is really soft.”  
  
He sighed and glanced to the side. He would just let her get it over with and then pretend it didn't happen. Just like with Mason.  
  
“Hey, look at me.” Mabel turned his head to face her and kissed him. “I want you to have your eyes on while we do this, got it? I'm not touching an unresponsive doll. You do some touching, too. Or else you're not getting your book back.”  
  
Gideon sighed. How could Pacifica _stand_ her? He reluctantly reached up to cup her breasts and she smiled and pulled his shirt up until his nipples were exposed. Then she leaned down and started to kiss and suck on them. Gideon covered his mouth to avoid the other two hearing his responding moans, his face red, and paused in his touching to grip at her sleeve with his other hand.  
  
“You're so cute.” She grinned and moved his hand to kiss him. “I want so badly to just _ravage_ you.”  
  
“Please, don't.” He said, looking terrified.  
  
“Come on, baby.” She started to tug on his shorts.  
  
“No!” He pushed her away, trying to sit up.  
  
“Stop fighting me!” She frowned.  
  
“I don't want this!” He pushed at her again.  
  
“Now, knock it—oof!” She fell back as Gideon kicked her and gasped when he opened the door and jumped out of the vehicle. “Is he CRAZY?!” She flew out after him.  
  
The motor-home pulled over and Grenda did the same. Pacifica and Mason quickly ran out of the motor-home to see what was going on, Stan right behind them.  
  
“Gideon!” Pacifica ran over and knelt next to him. “He's hurt! What happened?!”  
  
“I have a healing potion.” Mason knelt next to Gideon. “Mabel, go get my potion. NOW!”  
  
Mabel nodded and ran into the motor-home. When she came out, Mason was carefully setting Gideon's broken leg with Stan helping him.  
  
“Care to tell me _why_ he would jump out of a vehicle going at 60 miles per hour?” Mason asked angrily. “He could have _died_ , Mabel! What could've made him jump out like that?!”  
  
“W-Well, we were fooling around and--” Mabel floundered.  
  
“And you _completely_ ignored my advice and didn't respect his wishes, is _tha_ _t_ it?” Mason glared at her.  
  
“My book...” Gideon whimpered.  
  
“Shh, it's alright. Where's your book?” Mason looked at him.  
  
“Candy's got it.” Gideon looked up at him. “Mabel wouldn't settle with a kiss, she wanted...wanted more...”  
  
“Alright, we'll get your book back.” Stan assured him.  
  
“Come on, let's get back to to the motor-home. Mabel, my potion?” Mason held out a hand towards her.  
  
“Here.” She handed it to him and then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Mason opened it and carefully poured some over the wounded leg, then some other spots on his body where he'd been hurt. “We're going to lay him down, and then you and I, _sister_ , are having a long talk about handling our _dear_ Catholic schoolboy.”  
  
Candy walked over and handed Mason the Bible, which he took and put in Gideon's arms before lifting him up. Stan offered to take him, but Mason just shook his head and carried Gideon inside.  
  
–  
  
“--alf a mind to cancel our switching deal! I _told_ you how to work with him and you not only _ignored_ my advice but got him so upset that he _jumped out of the fucking car_!” Gideon woke up from the nap he'd been in since Mason laid him down and cast a sleeping spell on him to hear Mason yelling at Mabel. He tried to move his leg, but it seemed to still be healing. Sighing, he lay his head back down and listened to the argument from the bedroom.  
  
“I didn't think he'd do that! All I did was touch him, it's not like I grinded on him!” Mabel retorted.  
  
“How many times did he say 'no'?” Mabel asked.  
  
“...Three times.” Mabel sighed.  
  
“He was pushing himself letting you touch him at all. Hell, he let you _kiss_ him, which is a lot for him! You can't use the same tactics you use on Pacifica and everyone else on him!” Mason scolded firmly. “You _know_ he has his issues, his limits, and hopefully the fact _he threw himself_ _out of the fucking car_ will teach you to listen a little more!”  
  
“Alright, I get it! I'm sorry!” Mabel snapped. “I won't push him like that again! Are you happy?!”  
  
Gideon heard the door open and then Mason stepped into the room and approached the bed. “Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?” He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed near him.  
  
“I still can't move my leg.” Gideon shrugged a bit.  
  
“Of _course_ you can't, you idiot.” Mason swatted his head. “You threw yourself out of a moving car on the highway! Even with magical assistance, it'll be like that for a few days!”  
  
“I had to get away, she wouldn't stop...” Gideon whimpered.  
  
“I know, and now she knows better.” Mason reached out to stroke his hair, then rubbed his cheek. “I guess you're going to miss the fun at the yarn ball place. We'll take pictures, alright?”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Okay. Have fun.”  
  
“We'll bring you some food. You rest, focus on healing. I'll keep Mabel off you while you're down.” Mason assured him, then patted his cheek before walking out and closing the door behind him.  
  
Gideon sighed and picked up his Bible, opening it to a random passage to read and get his mind off the pain. He needed a shower, but he couldn't move to do that, and he didn't want to ask someone to help with it. He'd have to deal with it for the next few days, he supposed.  
  
–  
  
Mason picked up the plate of food he'd gathered for Gideon and headed for the bedroom. Mabel stepped in front of them, holding out her hand expectantly. “No. You're in trouble.” He side-stepped her and walked on, closing the door behind him.  
  
“Ugh, seriously?” Mabel huffed and walked over to Pacifica. “So, did you two bang?”  
  
Pacifica blushed. “Uhm...” She gave a tiny nod, blushing redder.  
  
“I figured.” Mabel sighed heavily. “Why does he like Mason better?”  
  
“Huh?” Pacifica looked at her in surprise. “Who, Gideon?”  
  
“Yeah. He _obviously_ likes him better. I mean, what is there even to like about him?” Mabel huffed.  
  
“He's hot. And he smells nice.” Candy chimed in.  
  
“Yeah, but that's _not_ what gets Gideon going.” Mabel huffed.  
  
“I _have_ noticed that Mason has been... _gentler_ since he and Gideon started spending time together.” Wendy remarked. “And they're always sneaking into each others' rooms, but apparently haven't had actual sex yet.”  
  
“Geez, _I_ had sex with Pacifica on _our_ first big date.” Mabel frowned. “I guess Gideon's really not going to compromise his morals, huh? Those darn teachings.”  
  
“It's not just the teachings.” Mason said as he stepped out and closed the door behind him. “I told you about what I found in his past, didn't I?”  
  
Mabel looked over at him. “Oh...right. I guess that _would_ make one adverse to it.”  
  
“I don't really know what you're talking about.” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“Trust me, girl, you don't want to know.” Carla told her. “I don't know all the details, but I've heard enough. And if Mason is being a nicer guy because of associating with Gideon, then I say that's a good thing.”  
  
“I'm _right here_.” Mason raised an eyebrow. “Anyways, Mabel, I think we should rethink this whole...sharing thing. I mean, it was great with Pacifica, but if it means that you get a whole week of terrorizing Gideon, I don't think I'll do it anymore.”  
  
“Oh, Cosmos. You _are_ becoming soft for him.” Mabel groaned. “We'll see how the rest of this week goes before we make any hasty moves. I mean, unless you're _really_ going to give up on her.” She nodded to Pacifica. “Hey, which one do you like more?”  
  
Pacifica went red in the face. “Uhm...uh...I need...to call Robbie.” She fled to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
“Oh yeah, she's not _single_.” Mason remarked.  
  
“Not _yet_.” Mabel smirked.  
  
–  
  
“I can't tell Robbie...” Pacifica hung her head, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. “What would he say? I...” She sighed. “I need to talk to Gideon.” She slipped out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom Gideon was in while Mabel and Mason were distracted. Once in, she closed and clocked the door behind her. “Gideon...uhm...can I...confess something to you?”  
  
“Of course.” Gideon nodded, motioning for her to come closer.  
  
“Gideon...uhm...I've...I had sex with Mason earlier.” Pacifica admitted. “I've slept with both of them, and I...I don't feel that I'm good enough for Robbie anymore. What do you think? Should I break it off?”  
  
“I think that they see you as a plaything and nothing more.” Gideon frowned. “The Gleefuls, especially Mason, have their way about getting you to go along with their whims. I've...gone along with a few of Mason's. Luckily, he is more willing to listen to protests than his sister.” He glared at his broken leg sourly. “Anyways, I think Robbie will understand. He might even assume you were brainwashed. What matters is that your _heart_ is for him, even if your body is betraying you.” He smiled at her.  
  
Pacifica smiled a bit. “You think so?” She held up her phone. “Can I...call him in here?”  
  
“Of course.” He nodded, smiling.  
  
She nodded and pulled out her phone, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. “...I'm so nervous.” She dialed Robbie's number and brought it to her ear. It rang twice before Robbie picked up.  
  
“Hey, babe.” Robbie said cheerfully.  
  
“Robbie, hey. Uhm...listen, can we...talk? I need to...tell you something.” Pacifica said, gripping the phone tightly.  
  
“Of course, what's up?” Robbie asked.  
  
“So, uhm, you know the Gleefuls? I've been spending a lot of time with them lately and...” Pacifica started, glancing at the door anxiously.  
  
–  
  
“Checkmate.” Mason grinned as he sat back in his seat.  
  
“¡Oh, no es justo! ¡No estaba mirando!” Soos protested.  
  
“¡Tú no tenías que estar mirándome para ganar y lo sabes!” Mason laughed.  
  
“Mason?” Pacifica walked up to him. “Uhm...Robbie...wants to talk to you.”  
  
“Why?” Mason looked up at her.  
  
“Uhm...” Pacifica blushed a bit.  
  
Mason took the phone and brought it to his ear. “Yes, Valentino?”  
  
“Tell your sister that if she ever touches my girlfriend again, I will put her in one of these coffins alive and bury her.” Robbie said venomously. “And the same goes to you! You better have used protection, you sick--”  
  
“Whoa, whoa. _Yes,_ we used protection, and I did _not_ force myself on Pacifica so there's no call for all that. My sister just has her way of making people lose their morals. Honestly, you should be thanking us. You might actually get laid now, you pathetic hippie.” He hung up and handed the phone back.  
  
“¿Está todo bien?” Soos asked as he put the pieces back in their original spots. “Quiero una revancha.”  
  
“No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es solo el hippie.” Mason leaned over the board a bit and picked up his first piece.   
  
Pacifica sighed and went back to Gideon's room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When he would rather throw himself out of a car than let Mabel take off his clothes, you KNOW Gideon doesn't like Mabel.
> 
> \--  
> Spanish translations are courtesy of Princesa, as always. :) Thank you, darling!
> 
> 1\. Ah, no fair! I wasn't looking!   
> (¡Oh, no es justo! ¡No estaba mirando!)   
> 2\. You don't have to be looking for me to win, you know!   
> (¡Oh, no es justo! ¡No estaba mirando!)  
> 3\. Is everything alright?   
> (¿Está todo bien?)   
> 4\. I want a rematch.   
> (Quiero una revancha.)   
> 5\. Nothing to worry about, just the hippie.   
> (No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es solo el hippie.)


	30. Sly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing what Mabel wants from him, Gideon comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon stayed inside listening to the sounds outside the window that had been left open for him. The pranking seemed to be going well, with Mason and Mabel taking turns with one unraveling the yarn while the other taunted the old lady. A little bit of harmless pranking was fine, as long as no one died, and they sounded like they were having fun.  
  
Finally, it quieted down and he heard running into the motorhome before the vehicle started to drive away. “Oh, man, did you see her face when she saw the huge pile of yarn?!” Mason laughed.  
  
“It was glorious, brother! Look, I took a picture!” Mabel replied.  
  
The door opened and Pacifica came in. “Well...that was a little bit awkward. Fun, but awkward.” She sat on the edge of Gideon's bed. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Somewhat better. It's not broken anymore, but it still hurts.” Gideon sighed a bit.  
  
“How can you tell it's not broken?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“I can move it.” Gideon demonstrated, then winced in pain.  
  
“Don't do that.” Mason said, having come in just as he did so. “You're going to hurt yourself again.”  
  
“Well, just use that potion again.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“I only have two bottles and we're going to be gone for a week. I expected bumps and bruises, not broken bones.” Mason walked over and swatted his head.  
  
“Ow!” Gideon rubbed his head and pouted at him.  
  
“What do I look like, your personal nurse? I understand why you did it, but don't aggravate your injury. I want you better by the next place.” Mason huffed.  
  
Pacifica giggled. “You two are so funny sometimes.”  
  
“Also, I notice that you're perfectly happy with my _witchcraft_ when it _benefits_ you. Maybe I should _charge_ you for the healing, hm?” Mason leaned over Gideon.  
  
“Uhm...” Gideon leaned back a bit. “Charge me what?”  
  
“You know what.” Mason trailed his fingers up Gideon's chest.  
  
“Ahem.” Mabel cleared her throat at the door. “Brother _dear_.”  
  
Mason sighed and moved away from Gideon. “I'll take my payment next week.” He winked at Gideon, then looked at Mabel. “Do not mess his leg up any more than it is. I want him feeling better by the next place.” He walked out.  
  
“Fine.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Pacifica, sweetie, could you give us some privacy?” She smiled at her.  
  
Pacifica glanced at Gideon. “Gideon, are you alright with that?”  
  
“I think so. I think she's learned her lesson.” Gideon said, glancing at Mabel cautiously. “...Stay close, though.”  
  
“Yep.” Pacifica got up and headed out of the room.  
  
Mabel watched her go and then shut the door with her magic. “Right. So...” She sat down on the edge of the bed. “What do _you_ want to do?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Talk?” Gideon shrugged. “Tell me about yourself. I only know what Mason's told me.”  
  
“Oh, and I'm sure he's painted a _lovely_ picture of me.” Mabel said sarcastically. “Well, I don't really like sharing my past, so...you'll have to pay me for it.”  
  
“I'll let you kiss me.” Gideon offered.  
  
“Oh, well, I suppose that's good enough.” She moved closer and climbed onto his lap. Then she took off his hat and set it to the side before running her fingers through his hair.   
“Mmm, pay in advance.” She trailed her fingers down and tilted his chin up, pressing her lips to his. He tensed up, but then relaxed once he realized she wasn't going to force her tongue in again. When Mabel was satisfied, she broke the kiss and stroked his hair again. “Well, now...about me. So, what has my _dear_ brother told you about me?”  
  
“Well, you lost her virginity when you were 13, your father was controlling, you got everything before Mason, and everyone likes you better.” Gideon counted off on his fingers.  
  
“Wow.” She laughed. “Did he really tell you that? Oh, but you know what? You are an exception to the rule, apparently.”  
  
Gideon glanced up at her from where he was still messing with his fingers. “Well, you're not as reasonable. And you ambushed me when I was grieving, after playing around on the sacred altar when you killed him.”  
  
“Wait, how do you—you saw that? Oh my gosh, when did you sneak in?” Mabel giggled a bit. “Wow, you're a sly little one, aren't you!” She stroked his cheek and tilted his chin up. “I _so_ want to kiss you again. Can I? Please?”  
  
“...Fine.” He sighed. “I mean, it's not like you'd take 'no' for an answer.”  
  
“I can be a good girl.” Mabel said, bringing her finger to her lip and wriggling her torso in a cutesy way.  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow. “Prove it.”  
  
“Hm?” Mabel blinked in surprise.  
  
“For the rest of this trip, you'll be a 'good girl'. And, at the end of our week, I'll let you strip me down to my underwear and touch and kiss me, but don't leave any marks. That's as far as Mason's gotten.” Gideon said, nodding firmly. “Deal?”  
  
“Wow. You drive a hard bargain but I'm guessing it'll be sooo worth it. Alright.” She grinned and leaned in, kissing him. “Deal. And you already gave permission for that one.”  
  
“I did.” Gideon nodded. “Can you get off me, now? You're hurting my leg.”  
  
“Whoops.” She climbed off him and sat next to him. “So...about me. Well, Mason covered the basics. I mean, he probably didn't tell you about me having to model lingerie for my father the year before we came here to get his approval on them, I made sure he never knew that. And he probably didn't tell you about the time one of our other uncles got drunk and had me give him a lap dance when I was 12.” She sighed. “Beautiful people are often victims, Gideon, but I'm sure you already know that. They prey on our beauty, hungering, grasping needily and aching to tear us down and mold us into what they want us to be – pretty little dolls that look pretty and spread our legs oh-so nicely.” She stretched one of her legs out. “Mason can't relate.” She curled her leg up to her again.  
  
“Mason's attractive.” Gideon frowned a bit.  
  
“But he's not _pretty_ like you and me. He may be my twin, but he doesn't have the same...mm, natural charm? He _might_ , if he would get out of the books and show himself more, but he's so antisocial without his little mask on that it's _funny_ to watch him when he's wearing it.” She giggled. “Plus, I think I took half the beauty he would have when I was born first. Hm.” She played with her hair.  
  
“I think he looks nice.” Gideon shrugged. “I mean, for a guy. In a...non-erotic or romantic way.”  
  
“Gideon, you let him kiss and touch you. Just give up on your silly morals already, they only fill you with shame every time you let him do things to you. Willingly. With no regrets, until you get home and realize that you've done bad, oh no.” Mabel leaned against him a bit. “I've seen you two together. Your little pet names, the ways you look at each other...you know, I don't think I've ever had _anyone_ look at me like that.”  
  
“Like...what?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Oh. My. Cosmos. You don't realize it.” She laughed. “Oh, this is rich! You _both_ don't realize it!” She laughed.  
  
“What? Realize _what_?!” Gideon frowned.  
  
Mabel looked at him. “Mason likes you. And not just your body. You. And you like him. You can quote that little book all you want, but you're only going to end up hurting yourself in the end.” She poked him in the chest. “But, hey, deny it all you want, both of you. Until you both admit it out loud, I'm going to assume you're still fair game.”  
  
Gideon looked at her in disbelief. “No. No way. I'm not...I'm not...I don't feel that way about him. He's a guy, and...and, besdies, aren't you supposed to be _nice_ to people you like?”  
  
“Uh, newsflash, he IS nice to you. Carla said it herself earlier, you're influencing him into being nicer. He's nicer to, heck, everyone. He's not as quick to snap at people, he's giving people second chances, he's laughing at dumb jokes...” Mabel counted off on her fingers. “I mean, you haven't noticed? He hasn't hurt you in a while. He hasn't pushed your boundaries. The old Mason would've raped you by now.”  
  
“This is too much.” Gideon held his head. “Too much...”  
  
Mabel sighed and pushed him down, laying herself on his chest. “Well, as I said, until you both admit it, you're fair game.”  
  
“Remember our deal.” He looked at her.  
  
“I know. I'm a _good girl_.” She brought her finger to her lips again, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
–  
  
“They've been in there a while. Should we be worried?” Pacifica asked, looking over at the bedroom.  
  
“Gideon knows to scream if he needs help.” Mason said, setting down a card.  
  
Pacifica looked at him. “So...uhm...Robbie seemed pretty upset...”  
  
“I don't care. It's not like you're unwilling.” Mason shrugged. “The hippie's idle threats mean nothing to me. He knows that he can't hurt me.”  
  
Pacifica glanced to the side. “But...”  
  
“Do you not want to be with me?” Mason asked.  
  
“I...I don't know. I like being with you, but I love Robbie...” Pacifica rubbed her arm nervously. “I mean, we had a great time and all...but I have a boyfriend...” She glanced at him.  
  
“If you don't want to do anything, then we won't.” He set down another card.  
  
“What are you doing, anyway?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Tarot readings. But the moving vehicle keeps moving them and knocking them over.” He sighed and gathered up his cards again so he could put them back in their box.  
  
“Sorry, traffic is terrible.” Stan called back.  
  
“I'm going to check on them.” Mason got up and went to the bedroom door, knocking twice. “Gideon? Is everything alright?”  
  
“Yeah, you can come in if you want.” Mabel replied.  
  
Mason opened the door and stepped in. To his surprise, Mabel was fully-clothed and Gideon seemed at ease. “Okay...what magic did you use on my sister?” He chuckled a bit, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“We made a bargain.” Mabel shrugged. “If I can be a good girl for the rest of the trip, I get to gto as far as you have with him.”  
  
“Smart.” Mason nodded. “That ensures that, for the rest of the trip, neither of us are messing with him.”  
  
“Exactly.” Gideon grinned a bit.  
  
“He's trickier than we thought. Did you know he apparently overheard our conversation at the altar before?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Well, not until the first day of this trip, I didn't.” Mason grinned. “I'll say again, Gideon, your talents are being wasted as a Reverend. You should be a secret agent, or join our circus.”  
  
“I'd rather not.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Aww.” The twins said in unison.  
  
“I've made my choice and I'm sticking to it.” Gideon said firmly, smiling a bit.  
  
“Well, if you're tired of the bed, since your leg is no longer broken you can probably come out to join the rest of us. Soos made cookies.” Mason suggested. “Mabel, do you mind?”  
  
“Not at all.” She got off the bed and Mason moved forward to lift Gideon into his arms. Gideon yelped a bit and wrapped his arms around Mason's shoulders.  
  
“Don't panic, I've got you.” He carried him out of the bedroom, Mabel following right behind.  
  
Gideon sighed a bit and leaned into his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. Behind Mason, he could see Mabel mouthing “you like him, you like him” in a obviously-singsong way. He was suddenly glad that Mason didn't hear their conversation.  
  
“Alright, here we are.” Mason set Gideon down in a chair and knelt down to check on his leg. “Yep, looks good. You should be walking around by tomorrow night at the latest.”  
  
“I suppose magic...has its uses.” Gideon said, glancing to the side and rubbing his cheek with his finger.  
  
Mason chuckled and got up. “Soos, where's those cookies?”  
  
Soos gestured to the oven and timer that still had five minutes to go and went back to his book.  
  
“Guess we gotta wait.” Mabel pouted as she sat next to Gideon.  
  
“Behave yourself.” Carla told her.  
  
“Oh, don't worry. Gideon has already locked me in on that.” Mabel giggled. “We made a deal, I get to be intimate with him if I manage to keep my hands to myself for the rest of the trip.”  
  
“Who knew our Catholic Schoolboy would be so sly?” Mason grinned at him.  
  
Gideon just smiled a bit and opened his Bible to read.  
  
Pacifica frowned a bit. How “intimate” did Gideon agree to get with Mabel? Was he going to be making himself uncomfortable again? Hopefully not...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Mabel keep it up for the whole trip?


	31. Honesty Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted discussion goes bad when Gideon's past is brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

With the twins officially “leashed”, Gideon could actually enjoy this trip. Once his leg was better, he joined in with the pranks and played card and board games with everyone else. By the time they got to the RV park, they had pictures of every prank at the different locations and they were laughing at the angry faces of the owners.  
  
“Oh man, if they come after us I am holding you responsible for enabling them.” Carla laughed, elbowing Stan in the side.  
  
“Ahh, I haven't had this much fun since high school.” Stan grinned. “Only...we had ford with us then.” He sighed.  
  
“Oh, we'll find him.” Carla took his hand comfortingly.  
  
Mason glanced at Mabel. “We need the final book.”  
  
“Pacifica, can you get us into the Northwest Manor?” Mabel asked her sweetly.  
  
“I'm not even allowed back right now.” Pacifica frowned. “But...there _is_ a party coming up that I'm going to be expected to attend. I could bring you guys with me. I mean, you're influential enough.”  
  
“Plus, he knew your uncle.” Gideon chimed in. “I don't know if I'll be allowed, though. I might remind him of my father.”  
  
“Oh, don't be silly. You look nothing like him.” Pacifica assured him. “In fact, if you're like your mother, you'll be tall and beautiful. Only, blonde.”  
  
Gideon pursed his lips a bit. “That's kind of an actual concern, but thanks for reminding me.”  
  
“What, the tall part?” Mason grinned. “Because you're already beautiful. Any more beauty in you and you'll be an Adonis.”  
  
Gideon rolled his eyes. “Well, you could've said something _more_ upsetting, I suppose.”  
  
“What? It's a compliment.” Mason shrugged.  
  
Mabel giggled.  
  
“So, uhm, what do you guys _actually_ know about your uncle? Because, I dunno, the memory-wiping and the demon summoning and all that...doesn't he sound like a _bad guy_?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“My brother's not a _bad_ guy. Just...misunderstood.” Stan said awkwardly.  
  
“Well, we don't really know until we see him.” Mason reasoned. “I mean, hearsay can be pretty bad, you should never trust rumors.”  
  
“Well, your father knew him, Pacifica. Maybe he's got pictures of the man.” Gideon suggested.  
  
“Yeah, he, Dan, Fiddleford and Preston did stuff together that I never got to join in, so maybe!” Stan grinned. “Maybe it'll clear up the gaps in my memory, too!”  
  
“Who's Fiddleford?” Gideon asked.  
  
“He's my brother's assistant. They disappeared together.” Stan sighed. “He was...kind of weirdly devoted to him. Almost like a dog...or a lover. But Ford always said that they didn't have anything, they were just friends.”  
  
“With benefits.” Mabel coughed into her hand.  
  
“Anyways, he attended West Coast Tech with him, and visited our apartment a lot so they could work on projects together.” Stan smiled.  
  
“Wait, why didn't you attend?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Do I look like a smarty-pants? I didn't go to college, I barely got through high school.” Stan shrugged. “When dad died, Ford took me with him and I sold coffee while he got his degrees. We lived in an apartment near the college.”  
  
“So, did your brother and his friend ever spend prolonged amounts of time in the bedroom together?” Candy asked with a grin.  
  
“Uhm, we shared a bedroom, so if they did I would know. And they didn't get out of class until after I got home from work. Actually, come to think of it, Fiddleford visited a lot, even when they didn't have a project.” Stan looked thoughtful. “Maybe there _was_ something going on.”  
  
Mason chuckled. “Oh, speaking of education, Gideon, how did you catch up to school after getting away from your dead? I skipped that part.”  
  
“My father home-schooled me. Taught me to read and write. I bet he regrets it.” Gideon said, glancing to the side awkwardly. “I had to learn everything else from my uncle.”  
  
“Guess you weren't on good terms with your dad.” Stan said, smiling sympathetically.  
  
“...He's in prison for locking me up in my room in chains for years and killing my mother and hiding her body in the basement. Or he _was_ , until his rich friend _bailed him out_. Now he's a registered sex offender and not allowed near children and _especially_ not _me_. Can we change the subject?” Gideon asked tensely.  
  
“Wait, sex off--” Stan looked stunned.  
  
“CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT?!” Gideon snapped, raising his voice.  
  
“...Damn.” Grenda commented.  
  
Gideon got up and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
“Hm. Should've saved that question for when we're alone.” Mason said, frowning.  
  
“Mason...did his dad...?” Stan looked horrified.  
  
“No, but he was definitely planning to.” Mason looked at the bedroom door.  
  
“I never knew.” Carla said, putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
“Oh, Gideon...” Pacifica sighed.  
  
–  
  
Gideon curled up against the door, trying to fight back the memories. Why did Mason have to go and bring it up? Ugh, so thoughtless. And now everyone else knew and he'd be getting sympathetic looks and people would be wary of touching him for weeks on end and they'd be acting like he was about to break into pieces at any moment, just like when he was rescued.   
  
He wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed. He was having such a good day, too...  
  
A knock on the door caught his attention and he sighed. “Who is it?”  
  
“It's me.” Mason said on the other end.  
  
“I'm not in the mood.” Gideon huffed.  
  
“If you don't open the door, I will.” Mason told him firmly.  
  
Gideon sighed and got up to open the door. “Fine.”  
  
Mason stepped in and shut the door. “I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think they would ask, or that you would tell. I'm sorry.”  
  
Gideon blinked in surprise. “...You...apologized?”  
  
“Yes, don't make a big deal of it. If I could make them forget what you told them, I would.” Mason walked over to the bed and patted the spot next to him.  
  
“...I shouldn't have answered him.” Gideon sighed and walked over to sit next to him, leaning his head on Mason's shoulder. Mason reached up to play with his hair as they sat together. “I just...thinking about him again...I couldn't help it, it just came out.”  
  
“I'll see if I can find that memory spell our uncle used.” Mason kissed his temple.  
  
“No, don't do that. I'll just ask them not to bring it up again.” Gideon shook his head. “We don't know the side-effects.”  
  
“Stan seems fine.” Mason shrugged a bit.  
  
“Just....no, okay? Thank you, but no.” Gideon sighed, glancing away. “They were bound to find out eventually, I guess. I mean, it's not like he did anything serious to me, but...they assume that.”  
  
“I told them that he didn't do anything. But he was planning to, and that's enough.” Mason nodded.  
  
“Mabel said that beautiful people are always victims.” Gideon looked at him. “What do you think?”  
  
“Well...” Mason licked his lips a bit. “It has... _basis_. I mean, beautiful people get cat-called and flirted with more than, say, your average person. And I'm sure if I were as small and...vulnerable as you, if I didn't intimidate people, I would also be targeted. Actually...when I had glasses, I was.”  
  
“You were? Mabel didn't say--”  
  
“Mabel didn't know. The only ones to know were me and Will.” Mason shook his head. “She's never seen Will like that. Ever.”  
  
“Like...what?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Violent. Aggressive. Red-eyed, hair flying, glowing with murderous intent. It's...terrifying. But also kind of hot. But terrifying and makes me glad I have him in chains.” Mason shivered a bit. “If Mabel saw that, I bet she'd spread her legs for him.”  
  
“How do you think he's doing?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I could ask.” He pulled out his cell-phone and dialed the number for home.  
  
There a few moments wait and then Will picked up. “Gleeful residence.”  
  
“Hello, William. This is Mason. I'm just checking in, making sure you're not dead.” Mason said cheerfully.  
  
“...Why would I be dead? If it's because of the binding spell, I didn't die when your uncle went through the portal.” Will said cautiously.  
  
“Anything could happen, Will. What have we missed in town?” Mason asked.  
  
“Uhm...” Will paused for a bit. “Nothing...much, really. Mermando misses Mabel, and the dinos are a bit rowdy but I'm keeping them under control. Waddles is lonely without Mabel.”  
  
“Aww, no one misses me?” Mason pouted a bit.  
  
“No offense, Master Mason, but everyone that _would_ miss you went _with_ you.” Will replied.  
  
“Don't _you_ miss me?” Mason asked.  
  
“If I'm honest, will you hurt me?” Will asked.  
  
“Ehh...depends on what you say.” Mason said. Gideon gave him a sharp look. “Okay, okay. Fine, I'll give you a free shot. Until we get back, you can be honest without _any_ repercussions.” He looked at Gideon. “Happy?”  
  
“Yes.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“...Okay. You promise?” Will asked.  
  
“I promise.” Mason assured him.  
  
“I had a little party after you all left.” Will admitted. “Honestly, and you promised I could, I don't like _any_ of you. Stanley is _bearable_. You two...well, you're a _little_ more tolerable than your sister. But, given the option to do-over, I would not _ever_ approach Stanford for a Deal. These past thirty years have been _Hell_. I've been trapped in a physical body unable to use _my_ _own_ _powers_ without permission. I have chains _imprinted_ on my _skin_ and it _hurts_. I _might_ make a Deal with _you_ , provided you didn't treat me like you treat me _now_.”  
  
“Ouch, wow, you're really dishing it out.” Mason cringed a bit.  
  
“You said I could be honest. I'm saying everything I haven't been able to for years. I'm _glad_ Stanford is gone, and as far as I am concerned, he can perish in the Multiverse.” Will went on.  
  
“Okay, that's fair. What's the Multiverse?” Mason asked.  
  
“To answer your question, well, as I said, I find you a _bit_ more tolerable than your sister. I suppose, a little bit, I _do_ miss you. I miss your intelligent mind challenging me with your games.” Will continued, ignoring the question. “And I miss...” He faltered a bit. “I miss...those times that you would be gentle with me. You haven't done that for a while.”  
  
“Well...” Mason sighed. “I suppose...I haven't.”  
  
“I mean, on the one hand, you've been kind to someone else. I like that. I like that you're gentler and kinder because of the Catholic boy. But you're still mean to me. You still pour tea on my head and pick on me and call me names. Why do you do that? Why...what about me gets people to just be _mean_ to me? And it's not just you, it's...I mean, that _**jerk**_...ugh. Never mind. You wouldn't understand. It's before I was summoned.” Will sighed heavily.  
  
“Done now?” Mason asked.  
  
“...Yes. I believe so. I believe I have gotten everything off my chest.” Will replied.  
  
“Well, I'll make an effort to reward you more often.” Mason smiled a bit. “I don't reward you enough.”  
  
“Thank you, Master.”  
  
“How are you doing, by the way?” Mason asked.  
  
“Oh. Uhm...I'm doing alright. A few angry people turned up, but I shooed them away. What are you doing out there?” Will asked.  
  
Mason laughed. “Oh, you know. Pranking people, in ways that leaves them alive.”  
  
“If you _kill_ them, it's not a _prank_.” Will sighed. “But...I'm glad that you're indulging in some clean, relatively harmless fun. For once.”  
  
“Do you want to say hi to Gideon?” Mason asked. “He's right here.”  
  
“Oh. Uhm...sure?”  
  
Mason handed the phone to Gideon. “Hi, Will.” Gideon greeted.  
  
“Hello...Gideon. Are you doing well? Is he...bothering you?” Will asked awkwardly. Gideon realized that they hadn't really had many conversations that didn't involve him patching Gideon up after a beating.  
  
“Yeah, we're doing great. Well, I threw myself out of the car a few days ago, but that's because Mabel was trying to take off my clothes when I said not to.” Gideon shrugged. “Mason used a potion and fixed me up. Now I've got Mabel agreeing to not touch me in any perverted way or kiss me without my consent until the end of the trip. If she can manage it, then I'll let her get as far with me as Mason does.”  
  
“That's a bit risky.” Will said, concerned.  
  
“I'll be okay. Thanks for your concern. Did you really throw a party?” Gideon chuckled a bit.  
  
“...Yes. I need to buy more wine, we're out.” Will admitted.  
  
“Wow, you really _did_ have a party.” Mason remarked.  
  
“Don't tell Mabel.” Will said sheepishly.  
  
“I won't.” Gideon assured him.  
  
“Eh, I get nothing from telling her.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“Anyways, the children are calling for food. I have to go.” Will spoke up.  
  
“Alright. Go feed them.” Gideon smiled.  
  
Will hung up and Mason took his phone back. “So...Honesty Hour has been most interesting. I'm curious about 'that jerk', though. Another demon, maybe? I'll ask him about the Multiverse, too.” Mason put the phone in his pocket and sighed. “So...feel better?”  
  
“...Yes.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Good.” He smiled and ruffled his hair a bit, knocking his hat off. Gideon picked it up and put it back on. “Then let's go back out there.”  
  
“Do we have to? I'm comfortable here.” Gideon leaned into him a bit.  
  
Mason blinked in surprise. “Eh. Suit yourself. Let's lie down, though. Or sit against the pillows.”  
  
“Okay.” Gideon nodded and moved to the pillows, Mason following him. Then they sat together again and leaned against the headboard. “This is nice...no trouble, no trauma, no evil plans...just...relaxing and spending time together.”   
  
“Mmhm.” Mason nodded.  
  
“...What if he _does_ turn out to be a bad person?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Who, my uncle? Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But, if your father was stranded in a strange place, wouldn't you help him?” Mason looked at him.  
  
“...No.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“That's not very Christian of you.” Mason smirked a bit.  
  
“I don't care. He can go to Hell.” Gideon huffed.  
  
“Okay, okay. My point is, he's family. Whether he's bad or not, we don't really know. And I want to meet him.” Mason smiled a bit. “Besides...Stan misses him, I can tell.”  
  
“...Okay.” Gideon nodded. “I guess you're right.”  
  
Mason smiled and leaned into him a bit. “This _is_ nice.”  
  
Gideon nodded, closing his eyes. In moments like this, he almost forgot that Mason was a ruthless murderer. Almost. Maybe, in another life, well, as Will said...maybe if Mason was nicer, they could've been friends without any added drama. Maybe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's pretty bitter about his situation.


	32. What Mabel Doesn't Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon forgot to pack a swimsuit, so it's time for a shopping trip before they reach the hot springs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((A/N: After way too long I finally bring you an update! sorry about the wait, I've actually been putting off writing mostly because I'm working on a Reverse Falls animation! I'll try to keep writing this one, though.))

“Alright, this is the last town before the RV Park, so if we're going to get Gideon a swimsuit and do any other shopping, this will be the place.” Stan said as he took the exit. “I'm gonna get some gas here, too. Anywhere you kids wanna eat?”  
  
“I'm really okay without a swimsuit.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “I don't really like exposing my skin...”  
  
“To be honest, I'm going to agree with him on that.” Mason commented. “I don't much enjoy the idea of being in a state of relative undress around Candy.”  
  
“Aww, but don't you want to swim with me?” Candy asked.  
  
“We can just go to the public pool when we get back into Gravity Falls. Or build a private pool.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“How about if we separate the boys and the girls?” Stan suggested.  
  
“Oh, what?” Wendy frowned.  
  
“Aw, boo!” Mabel protested.  
  
“Mason, you're not going to do anything to Gideon, right?” Stan looked at him.  
  
“No, it's not my week.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“Then once we move all the girls over, we don't have to worry about Candy and Grenda messing with either of you.” Stan nodded.  
  
“Don't you want to bathe in a hot spring with Carla, though?” Mabel grinned.  
  
“There will be other times. Mason is clearly uncomfortable with the idea of Candy being near him when he's in just a bathing suit.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“Awww...” The girls all chorused.  
  
“We'll find a hotel later.” Carla smiled at Stan. “With a jacuzzi.”  
  
“Well, if that's what will make Mason comfortable.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“Mabel, you better behave when you're with Pacifica.” Mason told her. “It's my week, remember?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Mabel rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Pacifica's shoulder. “Though, will she be able to keep her hands off me when she sees me in my bikini? If she starts it, I can totally play with her, right?”  
  
Pacifica blushed. “Mabeeeel...”  
  
Gideon raised an eyebrow. “What happened to being a 'good girl'?”  
  
“I said I'd only do anything if she starts it.” Mabel shrugged. “I said I wouldn't pressure anyone into anything, I never said I wouldn't reciprocate.”  
  
“Well, I guess we'll be okay with splitting the genders.” Wendy shrugged. “It's not like we'll be far away from each other, after all.”  
  
Soos seemed a bit distracted from the conversation, Gideon noticed, and was looking at his phone anxiously. “...Jesus?”  
  
The man jolted in his seat and quickly got up, muttering something in Spanish to Stan before retreating into the bedroom with his phone.  
  
“What was that about?” Gideon looked where he went.  
  
Mason shrugged. “If it's important, he'll tell us.”  
  
–  
  
“How about this one?” Mabel said, holding up a pair of swimming trunks.  
  
“It's a bit...short.” Gideon said, frowning.  
  
“And it hugs the hips. Honestly, sister, it's like you don't know his tastes at all.” Mason said as he picked out something more Gideon's style.  
  
“Maybe I would, if you didn't hog his attention.” Mabel pouted.  
  
“Oh, relax. You should know this just from observing him: his shorts go down to just above his knees and go up to sit firmly on his waist. His shirt covers the waistband fully, and he wears long sleeves. This should tell you that he doesn't like to show much skin usually, so the one time that we do get him to, we should respect the way his shorts are and get him something similar in length.” Mason explained, nudging Gideon towards the dressing room to try the swimming trunks on.  
  
“I don't know how high up his waist his shorts go, the only time I've _seen_ his waistband was just before he threw himself out of the car!” Mabel said in an exasperated tone.  
  
Gideon stepped into the dressing room and closed the door, then turned to the mirror as he undressed to just his underwear so he could try on the swimming trunks. He had just finished putting them on when the door opened behind him and he saw Mason coming in behind him through the mirror. “I don't need any help.”  
  
“Just seeing how it looks. I figured you wouldn't want to step out and get an opinion on it in front of everyone.” Mason wrapped his arms around Gideon's waist. “Hm...these are a bit lower than your usual shorts. Are you okay with them?”  
  
“I think so.” Gideon nodded. “They'll do.”  
  
“There's some shirts for swimming too, if you're uncomfortable with showing your chest.” Mason said, resting his chin on Gideon's shoulder. “Do you want me to get you one?”  
  
“Mabel would be mad if she saw what you're doing.” Gideon said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I'm not doing anything. I'm just assisting you with picking out a swimsuit.” Mason grinned at their reflections.  
  
“Alright, sure, go get me one of those shirts.” Gideon elbowed him lightly. “You're such a pest.”  
  
Mason chuckled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Gideon made sure to lock it this time, just in case someone besides Mason decided to come in.  
  
He heard a knock on the dressing room door after a bit and went to stand next to it. “Mason?”  
  
“Yep. Got you a shirt.” Mason replied.  
  
Gideon unlocked it and let him in. Mason closed and locked it behind him, then brought the shirt over his head and down onto his shoulders before stealing a quick kiss with a sly grin after. Gideon just rolled his eyes at his antics and pulled the shirt on the rest of the way, turning to look at himself in the mirror after. The sleeves were short, but not too short, and the pattern matched the one on his shorts. He had the feeling they were meant to go together.  
  
“You know, _that_ is 'doing something'.” Gideon pointed out as Mason kissed his cheek affectionately.  
  
“It looks good on you.” Mason chuckled. “And what Mabel doesn't know won't bother her.”  
  
“Pest.” Gideon grinned a bit and lightly swatted his arm. “Alright, get out so I can change back and we can buy this thing.”  
  
“Yes, Little Reverend.” Mason did a mock-bow and left, closing the door behind him. Gideon locked the door again and re-dressed.  
  
–  
  
After they finished shopping, they went back to the motorhome and headed down the road again. Mabel pulled Gideon to sit next to her as she showed off some pretty jewelry she'd bought and asked him for his opinion, while Mason sat down next to Pacifica and lazily draped his arm over her shoulders.  
  
“You know, I could've given you my opinion on the swimsuit.” Mabel remarked as she finally finished showing off her jewelry.  
  
“You can give your opinion on it when we're actually at the springs.” Gideon said calmly. “Did you help Pacifica with hers?”  
  
“Pacifica packed one.” Mabel shrugged. “And I can't _wait_ to see it on her.” She grinned.  
  
“Soos, pass me the map.” Stan held out a hand.  
  
“Uno momento.” Soos leaned over and picked up the map before handing it over to him.  
  
“Gracias.” Stan nodded and opened it up before handing it to Soos again. “You're going to be my navigator. The GPS is acting up around here. I blame the mountain.”  
  
“So, do you think it's true? About the spider people, I mean.” Mabel said, looking up from showing off jewelry to Gideon.  
  
“Maybe.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“Maybe we can get one for our show.” Mason remarked.  
  
“Uhh, please don't.” Gideon shuddered. “You'll give people nightmares.”  
  
Yeah, I'm not too keen on them myself.” Stan admitted.  
  
“I hope they aren't real.” Carla shivered. “I mean, giant spiders?”  
  
“Talk about nightmare fuel. I mean, small ones aren't so bad, but giant ones? Nuh-uh.” Pacifica shook her head.  
  
“Let's change the subject.” Gideon said, swallowing nervously. “What else is on this mountain?”  
  
“There's a tram and hiking trails. And some giant statues, those are fun. The big attraction is Widow's Peak, though.”  
  
“Let me guess, that's where the spiders are.” Mason chuckled, playing with Pacifica's hair.  
  
“Mason, can you braid my hair?” Pacifica asked him.  
  
“Sure.” He reached up and pulled her scrunchie out so he could free up her hair for braiding.  
  
“Geez, you're like a whole other person these days.” Mabel remarked.  
  
“Why, because I'm braiding a girl's hair?” Mason smirked in amusement.  
  
“You never braid Candy's hair.” Mabel pointed out.  
  
“Uh, that's because I do everything I can to _avoid_ touching her, remember?” Mason rolled his eyes.  
  
Gideon looked out the window. “Mabel, why aren't you riding with your friends right now?”  
  
“Because I want to ride with you, and Mason isn't letting me take you out of the motorhome.” Mabel rested her head on his shoulder. “He's so mean.”  
  
“ _You drove him into throwing himself out of the car_.” Mason reminded her aggressively. “I'm not letting you two out of our _sights_.”  
  
“I'm being a good girl!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“Mabel's right, she _is_ being a good girl.” Gideon nodded. “I'll ride with you and your friends to the mountain after we're done at the hot springs, okay?”  
  
“Don't betray his trust.” Mason pointed at Mabel before going back to braiding Pacifica's hair.  
  
“I won't.” Mabel assured him, wrapping her arms around Gideon and nuzzling him affectionately.  
  
Gideon met Mason's eyes with his and they both quietly rolled their eyes at her antics with small smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are very sneaky, tsk tsk.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this town beyond all help, too far from God's hand?


End file.
